Jachyra
by celtic7irish
Summary: HPSS. COMPLETE! Third story in the trilogy. Rated M to be safe. MPreg which you knew if you read the first two parts, angst, and fluff, all in one. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters thus associated with the Harry Potter universe.**

Author's Note: _Here's the third and final story in this series. Yes, there will be children, and yes, there will be fluff. Unfortunately, there's going to be plenty of angst too, particularly for our main pairing. My apologies. Anyhow, now for Chapter One. Enjoy!  
_**  
Chapter One: Morning Sickness**

Harry yawned and stretched, arching his lithe body in a manner reminiscent to a cat that's finally deigned to move from the spot where it had been basking in a patch of sunlight. He grinned sleepily, turning to nuzzle against the dark-haired man next to him. Unfortunately, his stomach decided to protest even this slight movement and lurched violently. Harry Potter's eyes widened in panic as he flew from the bed and into the bathroom, where he proceeded to retch into the porcelain toilet.

Harry was three months into his pregnancy, and the morning sickness was almost enough to make him regret ever creating the child that now resided in him. He had always wanted a family of his own, however, and this child would complete them, he just knew it, so he ignored the violent heaving as much as was possible when his stomach protested at every movement.

When he was finally finished and was leaning limply against the cool tiled wall of the bathroom, he became aware of the hand rubbing soothing circles on his back and he smiled, leaning into his husband. He and Severus had been married the past May, and Harry was already pregnant. He had been so since before he was kidnapped by Bellatrix Lestrange, but had decided to keep it a secret until their wedding night.

He had apparently done an excellent job, as was obvious from Severus' nearly violent reaction. They weren't ready to take care of a baby. They had just gotten married, why was a third person joining their little family so soon? What would have happened if he and Sirius hadn't defeated Bellatrix? And so on and so forth. Harry had already thought of all his arguments, and counteracted them all easily and readily, until Severus had nearly destroyed him with his next words, spoken rashly through frustration and surprise. The Potions Master had snarled that he didn't want a child, any child, and certainly not one of his and Harry's.

Harry remembered that moment all too clearly. _The shock and hurt that must have shown on his face. Severus' expression as he paled, realizing what he had just said, and knowing that he had just thrown Harry's one dream -- a true family, to love and be loved by -- out the window. As he opened his mouth to apologize, Harry had bolted from the room, not caring where he was going, only that he had to get away._

Making his way to the fireplace in the room, Harry had thrown in some powder and flooed to the first place he could think of -- Grimmauld Place. It was empty, since both Voldemort and the Queen of Nightmares were now spending quality time in Azkaban. Sirius and Remus were no doubt celebrating in the rooms Albus had set aside for them in Hogwarts, as were probably Ron and Hermione, and Draco with the twins. Since Draco hadn't graduated yet, the Weasley brothers had gone to visit him for the wedding. They'd return to Hogsmeade the next day.

Stumbling out of the fireplace, Harry had staggered to Sirius' room and collapsed on the bed, sobbing. Why couldn't Severus understand? This child was a part of them both, and it would give Harry the family he had always wanted. He just knew that Sev would make a great father-figure, stern but loving, guiding his child's life with a firm hand and a gentle word. Besides, Harry had gotten pregnant without the use of any potions, which meant that both he and Severus were very strong wizards and were very much in love. After all, desire was what had created the child, so it had to be worth something to Severus.

Shuddering, Harry burrowed under the covers, breathing in Sirius' and Remus' scents. He fell asleep like that, tear tracks drying on his face. His last thought was that he'd give birth to this child and raise him or her, no matter what Severus had to say about it.  
  
_The next morning, Harry woke up to find himself still in Grimmauld Place, sleeping in his godfathers' bed. Sighing, he dragged himself out of bed and got dressed in some spare clothes he kept there before heading down the stairs. He figured he'd just stay there until someone found him and told the others who were probably searching for him. He felt bad about worrying his godfathers and his friends, but he just couldn't bring himself to regret having possibly hurt Severus' feelings._

It took several more hours before anyone found him. Just as he had finished up lunch and dried the last dish, he felt a tingle over his heart and knew that Severus had just flooed in and was likely looking for him. Coldly, he asked, "Are you looking for me, Professor Snape? I'm right here. I suppose you want me back at Hogwarts, right after you lecture me on how much of a foolish little boy I am, running away and making people frantic with worry over my disappearance like the arrogant, irresponsible child I am." He tried to keep his tone positively frigid, but he knew that the hurt and bitterness had come out in his tone regardless.

_He felt Severus' hand drop away from where it was about to touch his shoulder and wished fleetingly that he had just held his tongue and taken the verbal lashing he was going to get, courtesy of the potions professor. "Harry, I am truly sorry about last night. I did not mean that I never want to have any children of my own, but neither of us are ready for an addition to the household. We just got married and we're still working out some kinks in our own relationship. How much worse would it be with an infant running around?"_

Harry turned to face him, his eyes narrowed. "It doesn't matter, Severus," he spat. "I am keeping this child, no matter what. If he was begotten through rape, I would still keep him. I don't care what you want this time, Severus. I want this baby, and you're just going to have to deal with it. You helped create it, after all."

_At this Severus' eyes widened, as if the significance of what had happened was just starting to sink in. Almost reverently, he reached forward and placed slender fingers against Harry's muscle-toned abdomen. "Our child. We created a child, without potions or spells. He's a part of us both." Harry watched him carefully as he nodded, and Severus' hand dropped, as did his head, his eyes lowering towards the ground._

After a few moments of silence, Severus looked up again, and Harry could see the emotions lurking behind those glittering onyx eyes. "I'm sorry, Harry. I did not truly mean what I said. It was said in surprise, and was said without thinking, without truly realizing what the news had implied. I will love this child, Harry, just as I love you. He's a part of both of us, and I won't let him grow up without knowing both his parents." Harry graced him with a smile, a brilliant smile that chased the shadows from his eyes, as he launched himself at his husband, clinging to him tightly.

That same day, Severus had taken him to Snape Manor and shown him where they'd be living when school wasn't in session. They had returned to Hogwarts that evening, and after everybody had been reassured that things were fine and there was no need to panic, things had proceeded normally. Well, almost. Severus made sure to talk to their unborn child and was rather overprotective of Harry, not that the younger wizard minded in the least. It was nice knowing that his husband cared enough about him to display such protectiveness.

After school had ended for the year, and Harry had graduated, they had returned to Snape Manor, where Harry would be able to continue his apprenticeship. He was planning on applying for a Mastery in both Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. One was to please Severus and thank him, and the other was for himself, since DADA had always been his best, and favorite, subject, despite the lack of qualified, acceptable teachers.

All that had led to where Harry was now, leaning against the firm chest of his husband after having just lost all the contents of his stomach, and then some. Sighing, he shifted and Severus helped him up so that he could brush his teeth. Assured that he was over the morning sickness for the day, Severus left to go take his shower, leaving Harry to get himself ready for the day.

Harry had been offered the Defense Against the Dark Arts position at the school, and he wanted to talk to Albus and some of the other staff first. He had already been assured that Severus truly had no desire for the position -- he just felt that it would have better if he had gotten the position as opposed to people like Quirrell, Lockhart, and Umbridge. He had to admit, if grudgingly, that Remus had been a competent professor, and that he had been wrong to force him out of his job at Hogwarts. Not that he'd ever actually apologize for his actions.

Harry smiled to himself as he finished dressing for the day before walking down to the kitchen to try and eat something to appease his husband before they went to Hogwarts to meet the Headmaster. When he reached the kitchen, he saw Severus already there, a cup of tea on the table waiting for him. He generally preferred coffee, but as he was unable to keep it down, he had to settle for tea and buttered toast in the mornings.

After he had finished eating, he nodded to Severus and they stepped to the fireplace. Harry threw in some floo powder and called out, "Headmaster Dumbledore's office, Hogwarts!" before stepping in and being swept away in a burst of green flames. As he stumbled out of the fireplace in Albus' office, he continued moving out of the way so that Severus didn't ram into him when he was thrown out of the flames as well.

"Ah, Harry, Severus, welcome. Right on time, I see," Albus greeted them as he walked into the office, Fawkes perched on his shoulder. When the phoenix saw them, he trilled and flew over to Harry, settling on his lap when the young man sat down. Harry smiled gently as he was greeted by the phoenix, stroking a finger down the brilliant ruby and gold plumage and making Fawkes coo in pleasure, closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle caress.

Harry's attention was brought back to the Headmaster when Severus left, heading for his dungeons to make sure his potions stores were updated and catalogued properly. Staring directly into those bright blue orbs, Harry instinctively brought his mental shields up to full power, completely closing the Headmaster off from his mind. The old man just smiled, his eyes twinkling as he spoke. "Ah, Harry, dear child. No one else has applied for the Defense position this year, so you're hired. There's no need for a formal interview, but if you'd like to ask any questions, you may."

Harry nodded and asked, "Why aren't Remus and Sirius taking the position again this year? I mean, it's not like anybody would object, and I know that Remus enjoyed it. Sirius probably did too. I'm sure he passed on some of the Marauder pranks this year," he smiled, fondly remembering when Sirius had trained him in the art of pranking -- although he had been pretty good already, considering how often he was around the Weasley twins, who all but worshipped the two remaining Marauders.

Dumbledore laughed lightly, nodding as he replied, "Yes, they did enjoy it, but they wish to travel for a while. Sirius feels that he has missed much and wishes to take some time off for Remus and himself. They will, of course, keep in touch, but they may not be returning to England for a while. I also suspect," he began in the tone of a conspirator, "that they're looking to increase the size of the family."

Harry took a few minutes to comprehend the implications in that sentence, but then he grinned. If the old man was correct, and Sirius and Remus were looking to have a child, then he'd have a younger brother or sister to watch over, since Harry was adopted, and his child would be an aunt or uncle. It would be absolutely wonderful. Now, how to tell Sev?

Deciding he'd tell Sev only after either of his godfathers was with child, he thanked the Headmaster and left for the dungeons, promising to have a schedule and books for his class within two weeks of the beginning of the school year. As he greeted his husband, he wondered idly when things were going to come crashing down around his ears. After all, he was Harry Potter, and nothing ever went how it was supposed to around him.

Author's Note: Ah, foreshadowing, aren't I good? Poor Harry. I plan on torturing the poor guy just a little more. But he'll get his happy ending, he always does. Everything goes wrong around him, whether good or bad. Heh.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Nothing belonging to the Harry Potter universe belongs to me.**

Author's Note: Okay, quick timeline. The last chapter occurred in late July, since Harry had gotten pregnant in late April and was already three months into his pregnancy as of last chapter. It is now mid-August, two weeks before school starts on September 1. Just wanted to clear that up and keep confusion to a minimum.

**Chapter Two: Adjustments**

Harry sighed in relief as he finally finished packing for his move to Hogwarts. He and Severus were due to arrive a good two weeks before school started, so that they could spend some time with the other faculty and polish off last minute details before the students arrived to torment them.

Harry smirked, taking one last look around his and Sev's bedroom before turning and walking down to the foyer to meet his husband. Severus had been grumbling all morning about having to leave Snape Manor and return to the school to try and teach more annoying little dunderheads topics that they didn't give a damn about. Harry just shrugged to himself – he thought he might enjoy teaching, at least for a year or so. After all, he'd have a child of his own soon, and that would take a great deal of his time.

Stumbling down the steps in a show of pregnancy-induced clumsiness, Harry Potter wished to all that was good in this world that the pregnancy would be over and done with soon. Unfortunately, he still had a good five months to go. He grinned wickedly – Remus and Sirius were both traveling right now, but they would return in about another four months for Christmas, which is when Harry would tell both his godfathers that he was eight months pregnant. He eagerly anticipated the looks on their faces when they found out.

Of course, there was a far more practical reason for them to return in December. Since Harry would likely be having his child in January, Remus needed to be there to take over his Defense courses until Harry could come back. It had already been planned between Harry, Severus, and Albus, so he wasn't really worried about it. He knew that Remus would take the position temporarily, even if it was on such short notice.

Smiling, Harry greeted his husband with a kiss before tugging playfully on his arm and smiling winsomely. "Are we ready to go now, Sev?" he asked, his eyes alight in joy and anticipation. Severus smiled gently as his young husband – the man really was looking forward to teaching. Just wait until he met the brats. Then he'd know that the potions professor had the right idea in making all the kids cower before him, afraid to do anything that might disrupt his class and capture his attention...and his wrath.

Looking over his husband thoroughly, he nodded. "I see you've covered up properly," he stated, and Harry grinned at him. They had decided to mask Harry's pregnancy for as long as possible. Eventually, glamour charms wouldn't be effective in covering up the pregnancy, and would take up to much of Harry's energy, leaving the unborn child vulnerable to attack. They were hoping to keep the glamourie in place until Halloween. Any longer, and it would become dangerous for both child and father.

Grabbing his trunk, Severus apparated, leaving a startled Harry to follow after him. In a matter of seconds, Harry was standing beside him at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, which he looked towards longingly. Severus sighed, "You know why you can't, Harry. I'm sorry, but I won't risk you and our child like that." Harry nodded. He no longer shifted into Amarth save on the nights of the full moon, when it couldn't be prevented. There was always the danger of a miscarriage should Harry shift too often, altering his body with the child inside, so he only ever shifted once a month, when he had no choice. The threat was still present then, but not as strongly.

Turning towards the school, Harry led the way up to the front doors, which opened upon their approach to show a smiling Headmaster, eyes twinkling as he gazed down at his two favorite children. "Welcome back, Severus. Harry," he nodded, earning a smile and returned greeting of, "It's good to be back, Albus," from Harry, and a curt nod from Severus. Moving back, he allowed the two men entry into Hogwarts.

Once inside, two House Elves appeared to take their trunks down to their joint chambers. They would share chambers as they had last year. One of the House Elves looked up and squealed in delight. "Oh! The great Mister Harry Potter is here, he is here again! Dobby is happy to see the Master looking so well. Is Master staying to teach?" he babbled. Severus just turned to Harry, one eyebrow raised.

The raven-haired man just rolled his eyes in Severus' direction before turning back to the hyperactive House Elf. "I'm glad to see you too, Dobby. Yes, I'm here to teach, for one year at least. I thank you for your words, Dobby. Now, could you please take our things down to our chambers, Dobby?"

Dobby bounced up and down eagerly, nodding his head fervently. Quickly, he dashed in and gave Harry's legs an enthusiastic hug before grabbing his trunk and disappearing with a crack. The other House Elf grabbed Severus' trunk and also disappeared, much more subdued than Dobby.

Albus laughed delightedly. "I see that you seem to have made quite the admirer out of Dobby," he said to Harry. Harry grumbled under his breath, "I don't know why I even bothered. He very nearly killed me with his 'help'." Severus turned to him quickly, concern etching itself in his features, as well as a minimal amount of anger that was growing steadily, aimed towards the creature that had dared to hurt his husband.

Harry, seeing the direction this confrontation was heading for, hurried to diffuse the situation. "It's okay, Sev. He was Malfoy's House Elf that I freed during my second year. Lucius had been the one to place Riddle's diary in among one of Ginny's books. Dobby tried to prevent me from going to school, and failing that, he attempted to injure me enough so that I'd leave." Severus waited patiently for further enlightenment, and Harry sighed, flushing in embarrassment.

"Dobby was the one who dropped dessert over the heads of some of my uncle's guests. I got into a lot of trouble for that, and almost got myself expelled from school. He also closed the gate to Platform 9 ¾ so that we couldn't get through it. That's why Ron and I took the flying car. Finally, he was the one who set that rogue bludger on me during the Quidditch match against Slytherin, when that...when Lockhart tried to fix my broken arm," he grimaced. Severus snorted, letting Harry know exactly what he had thought of that pompous, arrogant, incompetent embarrassment of a wizard. Even Neville was less shameful than that blonde-headed twit had been.

"He really wasn't all that bad though," Harry continued, setting them back on track. "When I returned Riddle's destroyed diary to Lucius, I placed a sock in there. He threw it down, right at Dobby, setting him free. Lucius was furious at me for losing him a House Elf, but Dobby blasted him backwards several feet, defending me, and Lucius stormed away." Severus smirked wickedly at this, murmuring, "I would have paid a great deal to see the look on his face after you cost him a House Elf. You, a twelve-year-old boy. No wonder he decided to join you alongside his son. Not many people can make a fool of Lucius and get away with it. You must have been a force to be reckoned with if he backed down from you."

Harry shrugged. "He didn't back down from me. He backed down from Dobby, which is worse." Severus shook his head, disagreeing. "He may have backed down from Dobby, but it is rare that a House Elf will help anyone other than his or her current master. The fact that he had tried to help you before, against his master's wishes, said a great deal about you, Harry." Harry flushed in a sort of pleased embarrassment, not used to hearing such compliments from his older husband.

Albus coughed gently behind them, reminding them of his presence, and they turned towards him quickly, Harry trying to prevent the light blush that was sweeping across his face. The old wizard just smiled at them both and said, "I expect that you'd like to get settled in before tonight's staff meeting. Dinner is at six in the Great Hall, and the meeting itself will start at seven. Now go relax for a few hours, and I'll see you at dinner." With that, the Headmaster turned and walked away, leaving the two men to make their way down to their chambers.

Once safely ensconced in the living room, Harry dropped the glamour over his midsection in relief. Even only going to Halloween, it would be a stretch on his endurance. Being a were-Jachyra helped a great deal, as it gave him two slightly different forms of magic to utilize, but they had decided to not risk using his magic more than necessary. He went without the glamour charms in their chambers, where no one would be able to see him. If anyone did come to visit or to talk to one of them, Severus' wards and Harry's keen Jachyra senses would warn him of anybody approaching their rooms so that he could replace the glamour until they had left.

Severus smiled at him before summoning a House Elf and ordering a light lunch, looking at Harry sternly when the young man opened his mouth to object. Snapping his mouth shut, Harry sighed in resignation and sat down, succumbing to Severus' wishes. He knew that he had to eat to keep the child healthy, but he really wasn't hungry and felt that his husband was going a bit overboard on this whole thing. Then again, he hadn't anything or anyone to compare Sev's reactions with, so he really had no ground to stand on in this.

When lunch – tea and sandwiches – had been served, Severus sat down across from him and opened the conversation. "You have your schedule prepared?" he asked. Harry rolled his eyes and looked pointedly at Severus. The man had practically breathed down his neck to make sure he got it completed within two weeks of being hired for the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. Severus smirked lightly at him and continued, "All right, pointless question. Do you know how you're going to catch and hold the attention of the little brats?"

Harry shrugged lightly and grinned cheekily up at his husband. "I'm hoping that being the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort will put them in awe of me and what I can do. I also plan to show-off a bit in the first class I have with all of them – perhaps with my basilisk Patronus. Or maybe my stag, if I don't want to frighten them." Severus arched an eyebrow, conveying a very clear question, and Harry nodded, "Yes, I have multiple Patronuses. I have a basilisk, a stag, a wolf, and a Grim. It really depends on my mind- set and which memory I choose to conjure up at the time."

Severus just nodded, replying, "Typical. The Gryffindor knack for showing off and being the center of attention will always run true in you, Mr. Potter." Harry just rolled his eyes, the only indication that he had even heard the barb. He was used to Severus' acerbic tongue by now, and knew when he was serious and when he was just teasing, like now. "Well, my reputation's got to be good for something," he retorted. "After all, the only thing it's done for me so far is lured Evil Overlords towards me, attempting to take my life. I find that I'm rather partial towards it now, thank you very much," he sniffed, but neither of them missed the serious tone that had crept in at the end.

Harry may have something to live for now, but they both remembered a time when Harry had been at the mercy of the Dursleys, a group of muggles that were supposed to take care of him, as they were his relatives. Instead, they had abused the poor boy until he felt as worthless as they had always told him he was. They had gotten away from the courts with little more than a slap on the wrist, and Harry had been forced to go back to them. Fortunately, he hadn't had enough control yet to stay away from his bonded for that long, so Dumbledore had enough influence and legal footing to ensure that Severus, Remus, Lucius, and Draco went to stay with him for the summer. After Harry had succeeded in bringing Sirius back from behind the Veil, he too had gone to live with them for the remainder of the summer.

Now, Harry finally had what he had longed for all his life – a family he could truly call his own, though none were blood-related to him. And it was growing every day. Severus, Lucius, Draco, Remus, Sirius, Fred, George, Ron, and Hermione were all part of his new family. Not to mention the rest of the Weasleys, whom Harry had always considered to be his surrogate family.

Sighing in contentment, Harry leaned back, full for the moment, closing his eyes and leaning back in the chair. Severus snorted, but Harry didn't move, only deigning to crack open one eye to see what had amused his love. Severus rolled his eyes and stood, moving over to Harry and picking him before carrying him into the bedroom. Harry just sighed happily and snuggled into his husband's chest, warm and satisfied. Severus undressed him down to his boxers and tucked him into bed before stripping himself and sliding in underneath the covers next to Harry, whereupon the young man curled into his side and wrapped strong arms around his waist, using his shoulder for a pillow. Severus quickly set an alarm due to go off an hour before the staff meeting, and the two lovers quickly drifted off to sleep.

Three hours later, they were rising again, preparing for the staff meeting. Or, more precisely, Severus was getting ready, while Harry was eating some crackers and milk to satisfy his husband. It was small, but as long as he ate something, it made Severus happy. Polishing off his food, Harry replaced the glamourie and stood by the door, waiting for Severus to join him, which he did a minute later. Together, they headed out of their quarters and up to the Headmaster's office.

Speaking the password to the gargoyle, "Bottlecaps", they let themselves be carried up the revolving staircase to the door. Not bothering to knock, since Albus undoubtedly already knew of their arrival, they entered the room, to find themselves the first ones there, other than the Headmaster and Fawkes, who greeted them happily, then coughed and burst into flames. Severus snorted at this display, while Harry hid a smile behind his hands, opening the mind-link and showing Sev the first time he had witnessed one of the phoenix's Burning Days. This time, Severus did laugh, and Harry turned to Albus, who was twinkling back at them, apparently remembering the same thing. "That's two Burning Days you've witnessed now, Harry, although I must admit, your reactions are much different this time around."

Harry laughed, "Of course, Albus, sir. This time, you were here as well, so I know it can't have been my fault." A small peep sounded from Fawkes' perch, and all three wizards looked over to see an infant phoenix rising from the ashes of the burned one. "Hello again, Fawkes. Welcome back," Harry greeted amiably, grinning. Fawkes just peeped at him again, turning to look over its ugly, infantile body. "Don't worry about it," Harry reassured the featherless bird, "we only have a staff meeting today, so everybody'll be coming through here, since they haven't already." Fawkes gave a cry of alarm and looked to Albus, who just laughed. Phoenix's were rather vain creatures, and for anybody but these three, and perhaps Minerva McGonagall, to witness him as an infant was just embarrassing for Fawkes.

Dumbledore nodded to them and said, "You two may head back into the back room. The others will be here soon." Harry and Severus nodded and moved towards the back room, where staff meetings were held. Harry frowned and asked his husband, "Why don't we just use the staff lounge instead of this room?" Severus shrugged. "We usually do use the staff lounge, because this room was used for meeting of a more...secretive nature." Harry knew that he was talking about the meetings of the Order of the Phoenix, having attended some of them himself, as the Shadow King.

"However, since the Order is no longer needed for the time being, this is being used as the ordinary staff meeting place. At least here, we won't be disturbed by that idiot Peeves." Harry snorted – every child in the school hated Peeves, the irritating Poltergeist that did nothing but cause trouble and try to get every student in trouble at least once. Unfortunately for Harry, he had been one of the pest's favorite targets, landing him in quite a few detentions, mostly with Professor Snape. Harry smiled – it seemed ages ago that he had despised the potions master, hating him in turn for being hated for things he didn't even do. Now, he couldn't see his life without the man.

Harry and Severus were seated by the time the other teachers started trickling in. Minerva was the first to enter, and she greeted both of them warmly. Severus smiled back at her as he returned her greeting. She was a good friend, even when he was being a snarky bastard. Harry enveloped his professor in a hug, startling the both of them, but obviously pleasing the cat animagus, because she practically purred, causing all three of them to chuckle lightly, stopping immediately when the next person – Sybil Trelawny – arrived. Of course, her tea leaves had probably told her that there was a staff meeting that day, they were sure.

After the Divinations fraud came the rest of the professors – Flitwick, Hooch, Sprout, Hagrid, and a few others that Harry had never met, such as the professors of Arithmancy, Ancient Runes, and Muggle Studies. Those he did know were greeted warmly, and enthusiastically in the case of Hagrid. The others all exchanged polite greetings with Harry, knowing only of his reputation, but never having actually met him in the classroom, although they all knew his best friend, Hermione Granger.

Once all the professors were in attendance and accounted for, Albus Dumbledore swept in, closing the door behind him and beaming at the staff members in the room. Most of them returned his warm smile, except for Severus, who just scowled, and Sybil Trelawny, who had a rather glazed look in her eyes.

Seating himself, Dumbledore opened the staff meeting. Harry was introduced to the staff as Harry Potter-Snape, or just Professor Snape, which many of the teachers, Harry included, found rather amusing. After all, the children were terrified of the Potions Master, and now there were two Snapes in the school. Of course, it might work the other way around, and the children would adore Harry and realized that their potions professor must have some redeeming qualities. Hell, they might actually realize that the vicious wizard was human, despite the rumors implying otherwise.

After introductions, each teacher gave a basic outline of what they planned to cover for each class. Harry was relieved that his schedule seemed to be on par for the children. He had spoken to Remus before he went on his travels with Sirius, so he knew what they had covered last year. He also knew that they were still rather far behind, despite the werewolf's best efforts. At least his first and second years would be on par. He'd have to quiz the rest and find out exactly where they stood before altering his schedule slightly to accommodate their knowledge in Defense Against the Dark Arts.

The meeting lasted well into the evening, with the professors voting on everything from getting new brooms for the Quidditch teams to leaving the popular make-out spots 'unattended'. Harry was rather amused to learn that the teachers all knew very well where their students made out, but had decided to leave those areas seemingly unmonitored so that the students didn't go searching for new places that the professors weren't aware of.

Harry pulled out the Marauders Map and showed all the teachers the various secret passages within the school, including all the ones leading to Hogsmeade. Minerva looked up at him, shocked. "Harry! Why didn't we know about this sooner? And why are you showing it to us now?" Harry grinned unabashedly. "Well, Professor, I am no longer a student in this school, so now the students will be left to fend for themselves. Besides, I see no reason why we should make their life any easier," he grinned, catching Severus' amused smirk out of the corner of his eye.

Severus had found out about the Marauders Map only recently, when Harry had shown him how it worked. He had always wondered how it was that the Marauders managed to escape him and the professors in the school, and why they often arrived late at night with bounty from Hogsmeade. Harry just knew that he was going to hold this over Sirius and Remus' head when they returned. They may be Harry's adoptive parents, but that didn't mean that they were free from the teasing that Severus bestowed upon them. To the dark wizard, they were the Marauders, banes of his existence, first and foremost, and he'd always act accordingly.

Finally, the meeting ended and Harry and Severus left for their own chambers, promising to see everyone the next morning for breakfast. By the time they reached their quarters, Harry was stumbling in exhaustion. Severus had apparently decided that he could wait to eat, because he was already tucking Harry into bed and removing the glamour before Harry knew what was happening. When he went to leave, Harry reached out and clung to him, silently entreating him to stay with him. With a sigh of resignation, Severus once again slid into bed with his husband, where they fell quickly into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, it's probably not mine.**

Author's Note: Okay, readers. I am aware that Salazar (the small cobra) seems to keep getting left out of my story, popping up randomly. It was unintentional, I assure you, but I didn't have much use for him. He'll be a bit more useful now, and it might answer some of your questions. Sal is currently with Remus and Sirius, guarding them. It's what allows Remus to travel without Harry going insane with worry, all right? My apologies for my sporadic use of the little snake. As for Silver and Sylrissin, they are still there as well, but Harry really didn't have the time to talk to them. Perhaps, though, he will do so in this story. Thanks for your patience with me, everyone!

**Chapter Three: Moonchilde**

Brilliant violet orbs roamed the Great Hall on the evening of September 1st. The students were due to arrive in a matter of moments, and all the teachers were seated at the Head Table, with the exception of Hagrid, who was bringing the first years across the lake, and Minerva McGonagall, who was in charge of the Sorting for all the first years and would be leading them into the Great Hall.

Harry was seated next to his husband, who was at the end of the table. Filius Flitwick was next to Harry, and the petite wizard kept trying to engage him in conversation. Unfortunately, Harry was far too nervous to respond to the Charms professor's attempts at conversation, even though Filius tended to be a delightful conversationalist, intelligent and friendly.

His gaze swung to the main doors leading to the Great Hall as the older students, second through seventh years, crowded into the room. Allowing his eyes to roam over the children, he noticed with some wistfulness that neither Ron nor Hermione were in the group, having graduated the previous spring. Ron had gone to work in the Ministry as his father had before him. Hermione was attending a wizarding university to further her education. Only Harry had remained in Hogwarts, although he was planning on going for his Masteries, which would start in February, a month after their child was born.

Unconsciously, Harry's hand moved to rub soothingly at his stomach. He was only a little over four months along, but the male body was not made to carry children, so he often felt a mild pain when his physique was forced to alter itself slightly to allow the fetus to grow. He still didn't know whether the child was a boy or a girl, telling Poppy that he wanted the child's gender to be a surprise. He and Sev had already agreed on names for the child -- Nathaniel Severus Potter-Snape for a boy, and Raven Lily Potter-Snape for a girl.

Snapping himself out of his daze, Harry looked up from the table just as the doors opened once more, allowing the nervous First Years to enter. Keeping his face expressionless, Professor Potter-Snape looked dispassionately over the new students. He had decided that he'd have to start out firm, build up a reputation as someone not to be messed with, before he'd ease up in his classes. Already his eyes were scanning along the tables, picking out the troublemakers from each House, mentally listing them so that he'd know who to watch out for.

The new students shuffled in nervously, and one in particular caught Harry's interest. It was a small boy with hair so pale that it appeared white. He wore the plain black robes of all the students, which would soon bear the symbol of whichever House he ended up in. It was his eyes that caught Harry's attention, though. They had a gleam that was very familiar to Harry -- it was the same glint that shone in his eyes, and in Remus'. This child was a lycanthrope of some sort.

Locking eyes with the small boy, Harry raised one eyebrow and directed thought-speak to the student. _Lycanthrope, I know. But what flavor?_ The child twitched, looking wide-eyed around the room, searching for the voice he had heard, before turning back to Harry, an inquiry visible in his eyes. _Yes, child, it's me, the were-Jachyra professor with the violet eyes. I was just wondering what flavor you are. I can't tell right now without using my magic, and I don't imagine you'd appreciate that.  
_  
The child licked his lips and continued staring at Harry as the background noise of the sorting faded behind them. A debate was clearly raging in the young boy's mind, and Harry waited patiently for him to make a decision. Finally, the boy appeared to have made up his mind and replied, _Wereleopard. Have been for four years now._

Harry nodded minutely in acknowledgment, offering comfort in his next thought. _Please, child, if you have anything you need to talk about, or if you wish for company when you shift, please feel free to talk to me, all right?_ The child nodded, smiling slightly as his name was called.

Nathan Schuyler, the wereleopard, ended up being Sorted into the House of Slytherin, and Harry was pleased. With his husband as Head of Slytherin House and their quarters down in the dungeons, Harry knew that he'd be seeing a great deal of Nathan. He had no doubt that Severus already knew of the young lycanthrope's presence, since he'd probably be asked to, at the very least, brew a monthly potion for the eleven-year-old child.

As the Sorting finished and Dumbledore gave his little Starting Feast lecture, Harry continued to let his eyes drift across the tables, lingering on the Slytherin and Gryffindor tables. He could already see the tension between the two Houses, and knew that he'd have to do something quickly if he wanted to prevent the rivalry between the groups from starting up again. With the friendship between Harry and Draco, the enmity between the two Houses had been greatly subdued, and Harry hoped to eventually banish it altogether, converting it into something closer to friendly competition.

He noticed that Nathan had remained separate from the rest of his House mates, and wondered if he'd have to do something about that as well, until he saw one of the seventh year prefects moving to talk to him. It wasn't long before the two boys became the center of attention, and Harry smiled to himself, keeping his face carefully blank. It appeared that Nathan would do just fine in the snake pit.

Sighing inaudibly, Harry stared down at his food briefly, frowning. To anyone else, it would appear that he was scowling, but in truth, he was just debating whether or not he could eat any of the food without making himself sick afterwards. Feeling a tingling in the back of his mind, Harry opened the mind-link, and Severus spoke to him. _You need to eat something, Harry, love. For yourself, and for the child. Please_ he pleaded. Sighing, Harry nodded almost imperceptibly and spooned some mashed potatoes onto his fork, eating slowly and waiting between bites to make sure he didn't start feeling nauseous.

Relieved after Severus expressed his reluctant satisfaction at Harry's half-emptied plate, Harry excused himself and headed down towards the dungeons, intent on making sure that all his classes were ready for Monday. He was so intent on his final destination that he wasn't aware of the pair of feet following him until a small hand tugged at his sleeve.

Turning slightly, ready to lecture whoever was bothering him, he saw Nathan staring up at him nervously. His face softened visibly as he nodded to the young boy and started walking again, moving at a much slower pace so that Nathan could keep up. "Yes, Mr. Schuyler? Did you have something you wished to discuss?" he asked softly.

Silence stayed between them for a few seconds before Nathan asked softly. "You are Harry Potter, aren't you?"

Harry shrugged, replying, "Yes, and no. Yes, I am the one known as the Man-Who-Defeated-Voldemort, but I am married now to your potions professor, so my name is Harry Potter-Snape." The small boy nodded, and Harry smiled down at him. "Mind you, while I don't mind you telling other people who I'm married to, don't tell them that I'm really a nice guy in disguise, all right? I have plans for them, and I don't want them to think that they can just ignore me in class and expect no retribution, not even those in Slytherin House, all right?"

Nathan nodded and giggled, apparently catching on quickly to Harry's plan of action.

"I was just wondering...did you mean it about providing me with company when I shift?" Harry nodded. "As a wereleopard, you shift on the nights of the half-moon, correct?" Nathan nodded and Harry grimaced in sympathy. "Twice a month. Ouch."

Nathan shrugged, "It's not that bad. The actual shifting hurts, but we can keep our minds without the use of sedating potions. It's a trade-off of sorts." Harry nodded, looking down at the young boy in admiration. He was strong, Harry could tell, and he'd survive well in the world. He was also surprised to learn that wereleopards could keep their human minds after the transformation. Perhaps there wouldn't be a need for Severus' potions, after all.

"Very well. I will not be able to accompany you myself on the nights of the half-moon until sometime in January, unfortunately, but I am sure that some of the others would be happy to accompany you. Let's see...Sev -- that's Professor Snape to you -- is a Basilisk. I'd offer Remus' and Sirius' company, but they won't be back until December."

"However, if you decide to remain indoors when you shift, then I will gladly keep you company myself, since you keep your mind and I don't have to worry about attack. Is that agreeable to you?" he asked. Nathan nodded and thanked him profusely. Harry just grinned and ruffled the boy's hair, stopping in front of the door and facing the portrait of Salazar Slytherin that opened into the Slytherin common room. He spoke the password, "Amarth," and left Nathan to enter and get himself settled, continuing down the hall towards his own chambers.

Once safely inside, he dropped the glamour and collapsed onto the couch, sighing wearily. He was only four months into the pregnancy -- how was he going to handle the next five? He wasn't looking forward to it at all. He just prayed that he wouldn't have to suffer through mood swings. Harry didn't imagine that his husband would be very tolerant of an over- emotional, hormone-driven Harry Potter-Snape.

He felt the urge for something a bit stronger than pumpkin juice, but resisted, knowing that any type of alcohol might be harmful to the unborn child. Sighing, he decided to straighten his plans for tomorrow and retire early, getting as much sleep as possible before classes started the next day.

An hour later, Harry pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing and giving up for the night. He had a massive headache, and he was starting to feel a bit nauseous. He needed sleep if he was going to avoid being too ill to teach tomorrow.

Standing, Harry stepped forward, intent on crawling into bed and not moving. Unfortunately, his legs didn't agree with him and collapsed beneath him, sending him crashing to the floor. Dizziness assaulted him, and the nausea that had plagued him earlier hit him full force, forcing his back into a violent arch as he vomited up everything he had eaten that day, and continued to heave.

Groaning when the heaving subsided, Harry staggered once more to his feet, stumbling towards the bedroom once more. He made it as far as the door before a new wave of nausea sent him crashing back to the floor, cracking his head against the cold, unforgiving stone. He was unconscious as his body spasmed, rejecting its burden. He wasn't aware of the blood pouring out around him, signaling the end of the unborn child -- his moonchild.

That's how Severus found him upon answering the desperation he felt through the mind-link. Unconscious and surrounded by blood and vomit. Grieving silently for his husband and their unborn child, Severus picked Harry up as gently as possible and carried him somberly up to the hospital wing, sending a House Elf to clean up all traces of the misfortune. Setting Harry on one of the beds and moving back so that the nurse could work on him unhindered, Severus watched silently, praying to anyone who would listen that his husband would get through this, and that they'd get another chance at having a family.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Nothing you recognize from the Potterverse is mine.

Author's Note: All right, the next chapter, as promised. You will be seeing more of Nathan Schuyler the wereleopard, I promise. Just not much in this chapter.

**Chapter Four: Coming to Terms**

Harry whimpered in loss, feeling a keen and unending sorrow that his sluggish mind was currently incapable of processing. All he knew was that something was missing from him. It was a small thing, to be sure, but the ache that threatened to overwhelm his consciousness once more told Harry that whatever was missing had made a huge impact on his life. He also knew, instinctively, that the loss wasn't natural, but had been induced by an external source.

Throwing his senses out, Harry remained motionless until he had ascertained that he was in his and Severus' bed. His husband was right outside in the living room, along with all the bonded and his best friends. Frowning, Harry sat up in bed cautiously, feeling the chasm within him widen almost unbearably as his throat and eyes burned with suppressed tears. Harry was confused and frightened. What could have happened to him to cause this deep sense of loss? Why were Remus and Sirius here? Surely it wasn't Winter Break yet. It should still be early September.

Sighing, Harry slid out of bed, nearly collapsing to the floor. Growling in frustration at his perceived weakness, he shifted into Amarth, knowing that all the answers he sought were out in the living room, with his mate. Sev would know what had happened, and why his godfathers were back early. It never occurred to him that he shouldn't be attempting to shift if he had a choice, as it might endanger his child.

Amarth padded silently into the living room, crouched down on his belly with his ears flattened back and his tail still, dragging the floor in a sign of submissive harmlessness. He didn't want to startle anyone. Amarth could sense the quiet air of mourning as well as see it, noticing the room had been done all in black. His pack was seated throughout the room, talking in low whispers or just offering silent comfort. They looked ragged, as if this had been going on for quite a while. Knowing that they were too distracted to notice him, and unwilling to use the bond marks or mind-link to gain their attention, Amarth crawled over to Severus and butted his mate's hand gently.

Severus' response was unexpected and caught Amarth completely by surprise. The raven-haired wizard jerked his hand and body away as if he had been shocked — or burned, losing his balance in the process and falling off the couch he had been perched on, landing on the floor in front of the were-Jachyra with an audible thump. Amarth stared at him, brilliant violet orbs wide, aware that the two of them had garnered the attention of everyone in the room.

Slowly, Severus reached for the were-Jachyra, his lower lip trembling in distress. Before he was able to stroke Amarth, to assure himself that his mate was awake, Hermione barreled into the were-Jachyra from the side, hugging him tightly as she cried, "Oh, Harry! You're awake! I'm so glad. I'm sorry, Harry! Are you all right?" Amarth just blinked at her dazedly before huffing at her and leaping lightly onto the couch, where he transformed back, shaking his head forcefully to sweep his long hair back from his face.

Looking out at all the bonded and his friends, who looked torn between smothering him in hugs and affection, or cringing back from him and giving him a wide berth, Harry wondered what the hell he had missed out on that would cause them to react so oddly and indecisively.

Harry sighed and turned to stare directly at Severus. "What happened?" he asked quietly. "Why do I feel so...empty?" Severus' eyes widened in surprise before he closed them and turned away from Harry, not able to face his husband.

Harry's heart clenched and he reached out his hands towards Severus in supplication, pleading desperately with him. "Please, please, Sev, love. Did I do something? What's wrong with me? Please tell me." When the Potions Master didn't answer, he turned begging eyes to the other in the room, silently pleading for someone—anyone—to tell him what was wrong with him, to fill in the gaps of his memory.

It was Lucius Malfoy who answered his silent desperation, moving forward to crouch in front of Harry, silver eyes boldly meeting violet, a pale hand resting lightly on his knee, as if to anchor him to reality. "It was the child, Harry. You lost the child when you absorbed a rather significant dose of Wormwood. I am sorry, Harry. We're looking into what happened, and who fed you the Wormwood, and how."

Harry just stared down at Lucius numbly, unable to comprehend his words. Child? Wormwood? Lost? He was suffocating in confusion and denial, mired in it. Harry struggled to open that part of his mind that held the memories he had locked away, panicking. In desperation, he threw his head back and wailed, loud and wordless, ripping open the bond and letting it flare between all those in the room, raging and unchecked. Harry was struck with the feelings of those around him, seeing their memories and unable to stop the flow now that it had begun.

Drawn to one in particular, Harry moved towards Severus' memory, watching the moment when his husband, his mate, had burst through the door, only to see him collapsed on the floor, blood pooling under him. The memory triggered the release of Harry's own memory of the miscarriage and he cried out, slamming himself backwards into the couch as the memories flooded over him, crushing him. He was unaware of his thrashing body, or his wordless, agonized screams, all his focus on his own internal struggles as he keenly felt the loss of his child.

When it was over, and his mind calmed a little, he blinked tiredly. Still shaking from the aftermath, he asked in a dead voice, staring up at the ceiling, "How long have I been unconscious? Why are Moony and Padfoot here?"

Remus answered him gently, his own voice hoarse and strained enough that Harry wondered if he'd been crying. "It's only the second week of September, Harry. Defense classes are cancelled until you're ready for them again. We actually came back to tell you that Sirius is pregnant now, but needless to say, it wasn't a good time."

Harry was still assimilating all the information, so it took him a minute to realize what Remus had just said. Turning to Sirius with wide eyes, he gestured at him. Sirius moved to stand in front of him and Harry wrapped his arms around the animagus' waist, pressing his ear against Sirius' stomach, listening. Extending his senses, Harry dredged up a smile as he 'felt' the unborn child.

Moving back from Sirius, he smiled up at him. "Congratulations, Siri, Remy," he nodded to the werewolf. "You're pregnant with a beautiful boy. It'll be nice to have a little brother. Have you chosen a name yet?" He noticed that Severus was watching him now.

Turning, Harry caught his husband's eyes, the man stared back steadily, not turning away. Harry smiled softly and spoke silently to his mate. **_Don't worry, love. We'll try again after I've finished recovering, and we'll succeed this time._** Severus' eyes lit up in hope and Harry gave him a reassuring nod before turning back to Sirius.

"I'm happy for you two, I truly am. Sev and I will have our own children some day, too, hopefully in the near future, and I'm sure our kids will be the best of friends." The room was silent, but the sorrow had lifted tangibly, now that Harry was back and seemed to be coping, as hopeful as always. Harry and Severus both knew that he'd grieve in solitude later, but then he'd move on. He didn't have a choice, just as he hadn't had a choice with his parents, or with Cedric, or Sirius. He had to move on and keep on living; otherwise, what was the point in existing? He had been lucky to get a second chance with his godfather, and he knew that he'd get another chance to have the child he had always dreamed of.

Looking at Sirius, Harry asked quickly, "What day is it?" When informed that it was Sunday, he nodded. "Very well, then. Let Albus know that I'll go back to teaching tomorrow." When the others opened their mouths to protest, the young wizard held up a hand, forestalling them. "I need to do this. I need something to distract myself with. I will grieve for our unborn child tonight, but I will not stop living because I lost one child. I will have other chances, and until then, I want to teach. That's the whole reason I came back here to Hogwarts."

Remus protested, his eyes sympathetic, "Harry, Sirius and I can take care of your classes for a week or so until you recover, you know."

Harry shook his head, replying, "I thank you for your offer, but I'd rather do this on my own. They've already had a free week, and I don't want them to have another week without their professor. I want the students to get used to me from the beginning. Do you understand?" Remus nodded and Severus moved over to the fireplace, flooing the Headmaster.

When Albus Dumbledore's head appeared in the fire, he took immediate notice of Harry. His face somber, he greeted Harry, "It's nice to see you awake, dear boy. Do you need anything?"

Harry smiled gently at him and shook his head. "No, Albus, I don't need anything but the twinkle back in your eye. I'm so used to seeing it and being annoyed by it that I've come to miss it when it's gone."

Smiling at him, Albus' eyes started twinkling as he said merrily, "I think you're going to pull through just fine, child. If you need anything, please come visit me in my office."

Harry grinned back at him, asking, "May I come visit you without needing anything?" Albus looked at him hopefully, and Harry nodded.

The Headmaster replied then, "Of course, dear boy. Anytime you wish to come visit, you may." With that, he glanced around the room commenting, "Black is such a dreary color, don't you think? You might want to look into getting a new decorator, Severus," before disappearing from the fire, not giving the potions professor a chance to react.

Ron looked at Harry and asked, "What was that all about, Harry? What was he so happy about?"

Harry smiled at him gently, shrugging as he replied, "He was seeking forgiveness for previous actions. I gave it to him tonight. He has proved time and time again that he is worthy of my trust, and has always acted in my best interests, even if he sometimes makes mistakes. After all, even the great Albus Dumbledore is still human, and far from infallible. His age and experience gave him wisdom that made him appear to be omniscient, but he's not, and I realize that now."

A comfortable silence filled the room then, with everybody lost in their own thoughts. Now that they knew Harry would pull through this, they could relax and move on themselves, Severus especially. He'd have another chance — Harry would let him try again. They would have another child, perhaps more than one.

Lucius was the first to stand, making his farewells before leaving the room, Draco trailing behind him with the Weasley twins in tow. Ron and Hermione left next, after hugging Harry tightly and promising to visit the school more often to see him. Remus and Sirius made their way over to the two men to say their good-byes as well, and Remus smiled at Harry. "Mitena Lupin- Black," he said simply.

arry stared at him before smiling and nodding in acceptance. "It's a lovely name – means 'Coming Moon', right?" Remus nodded and kissed Harry on his forehead, saying, "We'll be remaining in Hogwarts for another week. Then we'll travel for a month and get everything in order before returning here until our son is born, all right?" Harry nodded again in understanding and Severus saw the two men to the door.

When he came back in, he noticed that the room had been restored to its original colors of dark blue and beige. Looking at Harry seriously, he asked, "How are you really doing, Harry? You didn't just put on a happy face for the others, did you?"

Harry shook his head. "No, Sev. The loss of this child hurts, and it will always hurt, but I can't bring him or her back. The best thing I can do now is to continue living my life and being there for the family that I do have, rather than mourning the family I don't. Do you understand?" he asked softly. Severus nodded and smiled proudly down at his mate. He understood very well.

Harry smiled at him. "Good, now feed me some magic and food so that we can go visit Albus, would you? I'd also like to make an appearance in the Great Hall for dinner tonight. And I'd like to talk a little more to Nathan," he added as an afterthought.

Severus blinked at him. "Nathan? Schuyler? The Slytherin first year?" Harry nodded. "Why?"

Harry's mouth formed an 'oh' of surprise. "That's right. I meant to tell you about him. He's a wereleopard, Sev, and I promised him that he'd have company on the nights of the half-moon, when he shifted." Severus just stared at him intently, listening as Harry told him about the conversation they had on the night of the Sorting ceremony. "So I want to talk to him and let him know that I can start accompanying him at the next half-moon, since it's no longer dangerous for me to do so. Also, I want to show him my Jachyra form. I rather think he'll like it."

Severus just nodded and threw a tickling charm at Harry, who absorbed it and grinned at him, waiting for more. After a good half hour of this exercise, Severus tucked his wand away and helped Harry to his feet. Once he was on his feet and standing, the young man remained upright, and Severus smiled at him. "Good as new." Suddenly, Harry's stomach grumbled and he flushed as Severus raised an eyebrow, obviously amused. "Well, almost," he amended teasingly, and Harry swatted him gently.

After he was finally full, having eaten at least two servings of everything the House Elves had brought them, Harry stood and headed for the door, Severus following him. They went immediately to the Headmaster's office, where the potions professor gave the password, "Blood pops," and they were carried up the revolving stairs.

Upon entering the office, Harry remarked, "Rather morbid password, don't you think? I do hope that we don't have any vampires in this school. They might just take offence." Albus smiled back at him and gestured for the two young men to be seated, pouring them all a cup of tea.

They just sat around for an hour or so, talking about inconsequential things and just keeping each other company. Sometime during their discussion, Fawkes flew through the window and landed on Harry's knee after greeting Albus and Severus. Harry smiled as the phoenix trilled softly, soothing him further.

When they left, dinner was just starting, so they went to the Great Hall to show everybody that Professor Potter-Snape was still alive. Harry noticed with glee that most of the students were looking at him warily, with the exception of some of the older Gryffindors that Harry had gone to school with. Of course, that only really included Ginny and the Creevey brothers. Judging from Ginny's devious smirk, she must have decided not to tell the others about him or to dissuade them from believing the rumors that he was sure were flying around.

Turning to the Slytherin table, he noticed that Nathan was seated near the end, surrounded by a few other Slytherins, all of whom were carrying on a lively conversation. As if he could sense Harry's gaze, the wereleopard turned to the Head Table and smiled quickly up at the Defense professor, who smiled in return, speaking to him silently. **_Hey, Nathan. I am truly sorry about not seeing you sooner, but I was unconscious at the time. I'll explain later, all right?_** Receiving Nathan's confirmation, he continued, **_You seem to be doing all right for yourself. What do the other kids think about me?_ **he asked, anticipating the answer.

Nathan laughed silently and aloud, passing it off as a response to one of his friends' comments. _**Well, sir, if rumors are to be believed, you're a vampire, a lycanthrope of several flavors all meshed together as part of an experiment gone wrong, a mean nasty git like the potions professor you're married to, a murderer with a taste for young blood, and of course, my favorite...possessed by the defeated Dark Lord Voldemort. It's kind of funny, though. The least believed one is the closest to the truth.**  
_  
Harry thought back for a minute, sorting through the rumors, and guessed, **_The mismatched lycanthrope?_ **At Nathan's confirmation, he nearly laughed out loud, containing it by scowling as he chuckled through the temporary mind-link he had established. _**That's rich, and typical, too. I figured everyone knew that I was a were-Jachyra by now,** _he admitted.

Nathaniel shrugged, **_Not really. From what I've heard, the news didn't leave this school. I don't know why, though. _**

Harry nodded imperceptibly as he replied, **_Because we didn't need the Ministry and the Daily Profit getting hold of the information, that's all. It doesn't really matter anymore, except that I like my privacy.  
_**  
Nathaniel voiced his agreement and Harry broke the mind-link, after establishing that the next half-moon was in five days. That worked out well, as it would fall on a Friday and Nathan would have the weekend to recover, while Harry used the time to prepare for classes and get to know the little wereleopard better. He was drawn to the child and didn't know why, but he was bound and determined to find out. Perhaps because he was the only other lycanthrope in the school other than Remus now? Or did he just see something in that slender frame and those large eyes that reminded him of himself when he first came to Hogwarts?

Focusing on his food and digging in with abandon, Harry sighed softly. He'd mourn his child tonight and let him or her go, then he'd start over tomorrow. Perhaps in another month or so, he'd be ready to try again. Maybe Severus could experiment and come up with a potion that would shield the child during the nights of the full moon. Of course, he had yet to figure out where the Wormwood that had killed his...no, _their_ child...had come from. If he found that it was deliberate, someone was going to have hell to pay.

His goals set firmly in his mind, Harry continued eating, looking forward to the future and refusing to dwell on the past.

Author's Note: All right, I know he seemed to get over the loss of that child really quickly, and I apologize for those who think that was bad. However, I thought I explained his reasoning pretty well. Anyhow, I'm not sure where this is going, but I'm getting there nonetheless. Happy reading!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or anyone or anything thus associated with J.K. Rowling's works. Everything else is mine, though, so ask before using, please. grin

This is just a pre-emptive review reply since quite a few people commented on it the first time I posted this on FFNet. I am well aware that there is no way anybody can have gotten over losing a child, even an unborn one, so quickly. Fortunately, I have not yet lost anyone close to me, that I know personally. Any family members that have died are more like nameless faces than family, so I really don't understand, and I know that. However, while Harry will grieve, I will not dwell overmuch on it. Not to mention that, as a few of the reviewers also pointed out, Harry is also part Jachyra and he melds well with it. Animals do not have the time to grieve over unborn young. If they want a healthy pack, they need the young, so they will keep trying until they are successful, but will not dwell on failure. Life goes on, and so will he. shrugs Sorry.

**Chapter Five: Classroom Mayhem**

Taking a deep breath, Professor Harry Potter-Snape braced himself and stepped into his first Defense Against the Dark Arts class, in the awkward position of instructor. Glancing at the students, keeping his face expressionless and his eyes flat, though not cold, he sighed to himself. His first class of the week was the third year Gryffindor/Slytherin class, and they were already separated from each other, shooting glares and insults back and forth.

Remaining silent, Harry moved to his desk and set his papers down, glancing out at the room and waiting. A few students noticed his presence and grew quiet, gradually cluing in the rest of the children. Once they were all quiet, Harry raised an eyebrow and said curtly, "Thank you. I was wondering how late I was going to have to keep you all. Each class is supposed to a solid hour, and I will use the full hour. If you are not quiet when I arrive, then I will add minutes onto the end of class time, which will then make the classes after you start and end late, which would not make anyone too happy with you."

"When I arrive, I expect you all to be silent and facing front, not shooting glares and insults, and especially not hexes, at each other. Do I make myself clear?" There were a few scattered nods and murmurs throughout the room, and Harry sighed again. No wonder Severus was so snappy with them – they were a bunch of disrespectful dunderheads that could care less about what they were learning, despite the fact that it might one day save their lives.

Narrowing his eyes, Harry spoke again. "When I ask a question, I expect an answer. A simple 'Yes, sir' or 'No, sir' will suffice. Now, I will ask once more...do I make myself clear?" This time there was chorus of "Yes, sir," throughout the room and Harry smiled grimly. "Good. Now, as you all missed an entire week of this class, we're going to review today. After that, the rest of the week will be spent with my testing each of you individually to discover how much you managed to learn last year, while we had competent professors."

"But first...everyone stand up and move against the right wall. Your right, my left. Move!" he barked when they hesitated, and all the third years went skittering up to the wall, separating once again. Harry smirked. This was going to be fun. "Very well, you will all have a seating arrangement in here." When cries of protest started to rise, Harry leaned back in his chair and glanced at the clock, silently adding time onto their class period.

Eventually, the class settled again and he turned to stare at them. "That's an extra ten minutes you all have just added on to your class. Congratulations. Now, as I said, you will have assigned seats in here, and you will be in them and silent, facing forward when I walk in the door. I do not tolerate House rivalry, and the punishments should it occur in this classroom will be harsh. I'd also suggest that you all get to know the people around you, as they will be your partners when we start doing the practicals." This time, no sound was uttered, although several of the Gryffindors and some of the Slytherins looked like they wanted to scream at him.

Standing, Harry moved to the back row and started pointing to seats. "When I call your name, sit at the desk I have indicated. Parson...Smith...Johnson...Scott...Davis...Collin... Richards...Lee...Kuntz...Bollinger..." and on down the list he went, until he had them all seated, alternating Houses with every seat. The Gryffindors and Slytherins were now evenly intermingled.

With that accomplished, Harry moved back to the front of the room and clapped his hands together. Flicking his hand towards one of the stacks of papers he had set on his desk, he sent them to distribute themselves around the class. He noticed the students looking at him in awe, and nearly rolled his eyes. Well, perhaps this wouldn't be as difficult as he had first expected.

Once each student had received one of the tests, he ordered them to get started on them, giving them the rest of the class period to complete it. Those who were done early were told to find something to do...quietly. Harry kept his eyes trained on his charges, ensuring that no fighting was about to break out in his classroom. He sighed when three Gryffindors started harassing a Slytherin. The Slytherin student...Gareth Jennings if he wasn't mistaken, appeared to be using a great deal of effort to restrain from hexing them. Harry smiled, proud of the lone student.

Standing, he cleared his throat, gaining everyone's attention. "I do believe that I only gave you two rules to follow. Obedience, and no fighting. Both of those have been broken today. The obedience I will leave for now, since I had obviously not set down the rules before today. However, I thought I made it clear that House rivalry does not exist in this classroom. You all did understand that part, correct?"

A chorus of "Yes, Professor," sounded and Harry nodded, turning his glare onto the Gryffindors who had been bullying the Slytherin boy. "Mr. Thompson, Mr. Wentz, and Mr. Davis, did you not understand me the first time?" he demanded of the guilty students.

Two of the Gryffindors fell silent, glaring at him but not daring to try and provoke him. The third student, however, took heart in his House traits and pointed to Jennings. "He started it!" he cried, as if Harry were being unjust.

Harry just smirked. "I see. What did he do? Look at you wrong? Insult you? Hex you, perhaps?" The Gryffindor flushed and fell silent, looking increasingly intimidated as Harry moved forward. "I find myself believing that to be highly unlikely, as he was quite obviously not fighting back, obeying my rules. Therefore, it must be you who are at fault," he commented mildly, moving back to stare at all three boys.

When none of them spoke, he sighed. "Forty five points from Gryffindor, and a detention for all of you with Filch. I will send you a notice with the date and time during which you will serve your punishment. Do I make myself clear?" Davis opened his mouth to protest once more, but Harry merely sneered at him and snarled nastily, "Do you want an extra fifteen points removed for talking back to a teacher?" Davis shut his mouth and shook his head, flushing in anger and embarrassment.

Harry smirked. They were about to be even more upset. Turning to Jennings, he smiled genuinely. "You did very well, Jennings. You trusted that I would stop things before it got too far out of hand, rather than trying to take care of it yourself. Many students do not believe their professors to be fair where Slytherin students are concerned. Ten points to Slytherin for showing everyone here what I expect from all my students."

Jennings smiled back up at him tentatively, and Harry dismissed the class, knowing that his next class was already outside and waiting. He listened as the students congregated back into House groups, all of them talking about Professor Potter-Snape. The Gryffindor house, of course, believed him to have been incredibly unjust, and just like his husband. The Slytherins, on the other hand, had decided that this professor might be trustworthy enough for them to confide in, which is what Harry had been hoping. Sure, they had Severus, but he was only one man, and there was only so much he could do to protect his charges.

As the next class, first year Ravenclaw/Slytherin filed in, chatting up a storm and speculating on what the famous Harry Potter would be like as a professor, Harry rubbed his forehead, eyes closed. This was going to be one hell of a day.

At the end of the day, Harry dragged himself down to the dungeons, completely exhausted and drained. He had been forced to break up half a dozen more fights in today's classes, most of them instigated by Gryffindors and targeting the Slytherins. The fight between the Ravenclaw seeker and the Hufflepuff prefect had been a bit shocking, though. And here Harry had thought those two Houses got along just fine.

_Young massster, are you all right? You sssssmell exhaussssted_ Salazar greeted as he walked in the door. Remus and Sirius had returned him to Harry before leaving the previous night, and Harry was glad to have his familiar back.

Slouching down on the couch, he let Salazar slither up his wrist as he sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. _The younglingssssss are a handful, Ssssal. I'm glad I taught today, but they wore me out. I don't underssstand how Ssseverusss hassss lasssted thissss long _he admitted.

A chuckle sounded behind him and Harry whirled around, nearly throwing Salazar from his arm. He relaxed when he saw that it was just his husband, and apologized to the sulking serpent on his arm, promising him extra mice for dinner. He looked up at Severus and smiled, chagrined. "I forgot that you could understand Parseltongue now," he admitted, earning another low chuckle.

"Tough day?" Severus sympathized, and Harry nodded emphatically.

"How do you do it, Sev? How do you teach those little monsters day in and day out, for years on end?" he found himself voicing his thoughts of just moments earlier.

Severus sat down and pulled Harry into his arms. They remained in that position, content to share the contact, before Severus answered. "When I first started teaching, it was no more than a cover for me, a way for me to keep the Dark Lord's trust while working for the Light; a hiding place where I didn't have to be constantly vigilant, always wondering who was watching me, and which side they were on. I hated it, but I hated the idea of not having Albus' protection even more."

When he didn't continue, seemingly lost in thought, Harry shifted slightly, adjusting himself to a more comfortable position. "And after that? After Voldemort died?"

Severus looked down at him. "The first time or the second?"

Harry shrugged, "Both, I suppose." Severus nodded in understanding and continued his story.

"I didn't leave the first time because Albus had told me that the Dark Lord wasn't truly dead, and I wanted to maintain my cover for when he came back. By that time, I would have had sufficient time to discuss everything of importance with the Headmaster and would know exactly what to tell him should I go back to him."

"Then I stayed because you had arrived, and were always getting into trouble, flaunting your freedom and breaking so many rules that even I couldn't keep track of how many infractions you committed during your first five years. It became a full-time job to keep you alive and in one piece. Now, I teach because I have not decided where else to go, and because you're here. I'm looking for someone who I can train to replace me starting next year," he admitted, watching the younger man nervously.

Harry shrugged. "That's fine. Why don't you ask Hermione? She's the smartest person I know, and surely she could teach it, couldn't she?"

Severus stared at him steadily for a few minutes before shrugging as well. "I'll think about it. I don't know if I want Granger taking over from me." Harry nodded and they sat in silence once more.

Slowly, Harry's head bowed and hot tears tracked down his face. He just let them come, knowing that if he held them back now, he'd explode later, and possibly in the middle of a class...or a meal. Severus' arms tightened around him, cradling him against the older man's firm chest as the Potions Master rocked them both, his own face and tears buried in Harry's hair. "I miss it," sobbed Harry. "It wasn't even born, there were still five months left. Why do I miss the unborn child so much?" he cried brokenly, praying desperately that Severus had the answer.

Severus just held him tighter, murmuring soothing nothings in his ear, and Harry sighed, his tears already ceasing, although his husband was still crying silently above him. He had grieved for his...their child, and now he had to move on. His family needed him to be strong, no matter what, and he'd have more children, he knew it instinctively. Harry blinked, wondering where the hell this rationale was coming from.

Following it to his source, he realized that he wasn't thinking in terms of a family at all, but was rather using the mind-set of a pack alpha. The strong survive, and the weak die. Survival of the fittest. He felt detached again, as he had when he first awoke after the miscarriage, but now he recognized the feeling. The Jachyra was acting within him to preserve its pack, by numbing the grief that the human part of him felt.

He voiced these observations out loud to Severus, who just stared at him, his eyes red-rimmed from crying, but dry now. Severus nodded, eyes glittering in the firelight as he replied, "I know. It's the same with me. I wonder if it's actually my animagus form that's doing it, or the mind-link I share with you. I mean, if the Jachyra is shielding you from becoming incapacitated with grief, then mightn't it be doing the same thing for the rest of its 'pack'?"

Harry nodded in agreement, sighing again as he lay his head back on Severus' shoulder. Intentionally changing the topic, he commented idly, "You still haven't answered my question, though." When the potions professor made a noncommittal humming sound, he continued. "I know why you taught, but I don't know how you managed to last this long without wearing yourself out…or cursing one, or several, of the students."

Severus shrugged lightly, shifting Harry's head from its perch on his shoulder and said, "It was rough for about the first month. After that, my reputation as a greasy, evil, snarky Death Eater was firmly in place. The students did most of the work, passing rumors along to their friends and younger siblings. The children came in here already afraid of me. I also found that being an unfair git helped things exponentially, so now no one dares to challenge me," he stated with a kind of smug pride evident in his tone.

Surprised laughter rang throughout the room, soon followed by light chuckles, as the two men released the tension in the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Author's Note: Nathan is actually a panther when he's shifted, but wereleopard is just the generic name for all the great cat lycanthropes, all right? Just so you don't get overly confused.

**Chapter Six: Run with the Moon**

Harry sighed wearily as his last class let out for the day. He hadn't even been teaching for a week, and he had decided that after this year, he was leaving. He would let Remus and Sirius have the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts professors again. He just couldn't see himself teaching children for years on end...at least not until he was older.

He smiled slightly as his thoughts drifted to his two godfathers. They would be returning to Hogwarts the week before the full moon, which gave Harry about two weeks of time to himself before their arrival. Of course, it wasn't like he was ever really alone anyhow. Ever since the miscarriage, all his friends and family had bonded together to watch over him and ensure that nothing more happened to him...or else to make sure he didn't suffer a complete breakdown. Of course, they still hadn't figured whether he had been intentionally dosed with Wormwood, or whether it had simply been an...unfortunate accident.

Harry sighed. Ron and Hermione, especially, believed that he was simply putting on a brave front in the face of tragedy. He knew that to be untrue. Amarth was numbing his grief, giving him the time he needed to move past the loss, and prepare for attempting once more to have children.

Speaking of Ron and Hermione, they were walking down the corridor to his room now, and Harry grinned, jogging up to them and letting them wrap him in a three-way hug. "Hey, mate. How're you doing? Sorry we couldn't get here sooner, but Bill and Charlie just got home two days ago. Speaking of which, they want to visit you sometime while they're home. Would that be all right?" Ron rushed out, all in one breath.

Harry held back his laughter and just grinned at his best friend, who flushed. "That would be fine, Ron. And don't worry. I'm fine. There's no need for you to take time out of your own busy schedules to come visit me," he said, speaking to both of them.

"Besides, between my classes and Sev, I'm far too tired to do much of anything," he teased. Hermione's eyes twinkled as she caught on to what he was implying.

Ron looked between Harry and his fiancé, and his eyes widened comically as he threw up his hands in a defensive gesture. "Whoa, I so did not need that mental image, Harry!" All three friends shared in the laughter for a few moments before Harry sobered up, still smiling.

"I was just heading down for dinner. Would you care to join me in the Great Hall? I'm sure the professors would be happy to see you two again." The duo readily agreed, and soon Gryffindor's Golden Trio walked into the Great Hall, and it was almost as if time had reversed itself. Harry walking in the center of the group, with Ron on his left Hermione on his right, all laughing at some joke or stunt that one of them had pulled, their faces open and relaxed, happy.

Harry felt the eyes on him and turned to face the Head Table, where he saw all the staff watching them with wistful gleams in their eyes. Turning to Sev, he smiled at his husband and mate, raising an eyebrow in inquiry as he and his friends continued to saunter up to the Head Table. Two seats were made for Harry's friends, and they sat beside Harry, who sat next to Severus.

The potions professor scowled at him, but that was just to keep up appearances in front of the students. His eyes were glittering in suppressed amusement as he stated dryly, "It appears, Mr. Potter, that your entrance has thrown those of us who remember the Golden Trio of Gryffindor House back in time, if only by a year or two." Harry snorted, as Hermione and Ron both chuckled.

"I see," he replied, just as dryly, eyes shining in amusement. "However, what you saw was not Mr. Potter and his sidekicks, but Mr. Potter-Snape and his best friends. There's a difference, you know."

Severus just smirked and replied with, "Indeed." With that settled, the quartet dug back into their meals, and the Great Hall resumed its noisy chatter.

Dinner passed by pleasantly, with Harry chattering with his friends, occasionally carrying on some mild banter with Severus through their mind-link. Harry learned about what his friends were up to, and they in turn were assured that he was truly all right, and had recovered from his loss. Well, mostly recovered. He still got this incredibly sorrowful glaze in his eyes occasionally, when something reminded him of what he had lost. He learned from Ron that Draco and the twins had moved in together and that the young blonde often helped the twins in their shop, which was doing splendidly.

Lucius was still working in the Ministry. He had finally become a true politician, fighting to pass laws intended to promote equality and tolerance amongst the entire wizarding population, which pleased Harry to no end. He was still fighting for the rights of werewolves and other 'dark' creatures, but he was also fighting for those who had been thrown to Azkaban and the Dementors without a fair trial, seeing that those who had been innocent were recompensed to the fullest extent that the Ministry could provide. After all, no amount of money could erase years spent in Azkaban. No possessions or family heirlooms could restore the sanity of those thrown into that hell.

Harry shook these morbid thoughts off quickly, feeling Severus probing their link, inquiring as to whether or not he was all right. Smiling slightly to reassure his husband, Harry turned back to Hermione and Ron, who were staring at him silently, and started the conversation back up where it had left off.

About halfway through dinner, Nathan the wereleopard stood and approached the table, as did Tony Berks from Ravenclaw, Helen Isis from Hufflepuff, and Gregory Thompson from Gryffindor. All of them were first years, and the professors all fell silent as the students approached, heading straight for Harry, who raised an eyebrow in query, in a gesture eerily reminiscent of his husband.

Nathan was the first to speak, staring directly at Harry as he stated, "You tolerate no House rivalry in your classroom, and we abide by those rules. However, it is only you who seat us next to each other intentionally. You are right, with the practicals and defense spells we've been working on for the past week, we have gotten to know and trust our partners, to an extent."

Gregory spoke up next. "Once we leave your class, though we are separated once more.

We were wondering if it would be possible to set up a fifth table here in the Hall, where members from all four Houses can sit together if they choose to do so."

The Hufflepuff first year nodded in agreement, saying, "We know that not everybody wants to sit with people from other Houses, but it would be nice to have the option for those of us who do." The Ravenclaw remained silent, but Harry could see that he agreed with the other three, and that he was there to show unity between the four Houses of Hogwarts.

Harry smiled down at them. "I do not see any reason why that would be a problem. Headmaster?" he asked, turning towards Albus for confirmation.

The old wizard was outright smiling, his eyes twinkling merrily. "Of course, dear children. We can set up the fifth table now if you'd like." When the four students nodded, Albus glanced at Harry, who rose and conjured up a long, solid table, setting it neatly between the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff tables, in the center of the room. He moved the other four House Tables over a bit, children and all, so that there was room to walk down each aisle.

Frowning, he glanced upwards and noted the banners that hung above each House. Hmm...perhaps he should put the Hogwarts Shield there, with all four Houses? Nah, that would be too redundant. Grinning impudently, he shot a cheeky smirk back at Severus and his friends before conjuring up a banner containing the Unity Mark. The students gasped as they took in the magnificent animals, proud and fierce as they romped across the banner.

Thanking him, the four first years moved over to the Unity Table, as Harry fondly named it, and sat down, continuing their dinner. There were brief murmurs throughout the crowd, then the students started shifting. Harry was pleased to note that even the Slytherins were participating in the uniting of the Houses. Actually, now that he looked closely, most of the students sitting at the fifth table were Slytherins, although there were enough from the other three Houses to keep the peace.

Looking around the room, Harry decided that he was very pleased with the results. Not all of the students seemed to agree, but most of them appeared to at least tolerate this unexpected turn of events. Most students remained at their House tables, but enough went over to the Unity Table that Harry knew it would remain there for years to come.

Happy with this turn-around, Harry dug into his food with relish, purring contentedly. He felt a tingle at the back of his mind and lifted his head to stare directly at Nathan, who seemed to be concentrating on something. Realizing what it was, Harry quickly reached out and touched the young wereleopard's mind. **What is it, Nathan? That was a very brave thing you just did, by the way**

Nathan flushed and replied, **I couldn't have done it without the other three students, Professor. Are you going to be there tonight?**

Harry reassured him that he'd be waiting down in his rooms tonight with Severus, and that he'd shift with him that night. Reassured, Nathan turned back to his friends and the talk soon became lively, occasionally interspersed with laughter.

Two hours later, shortly before the moon would appear in the sky, a knock sounded on the door to Harry and Severus' chambers. As he opened the door, Harry had the passing thought that he was rather grateful to have Albus' permission to do this, so that no one could call him and Severus on foul play. It simply wouldn't do to have the other professors—or the student, for that matter—believe that they were taking...unfair advantage...of one of their students.

Nathan smiled shyly up at him, murmuring, "Professor."

Harry nodded at him and replied, "You may call me Harry when we're in private, Mr. Schuyler." The wereleopard nodded and asked Harry to call him Nathan, to which he readily agreed. Harry led him into the living room and gestured for him to sit on the couch in front of the fire, which he did gladly, sliding bonelessly into the soft cushions.

Harry turned and went into the kitchen, returning about five minutes later with tea and small sandwiches—roast beef, of course—and offered them to Nathan, who devoured them quickly. Whenever Nathan was going to shift, he craved the meat more than during the rest of the month. Harry just sat and sipped his tea, raising his eyes from the young boy only when his mate entered the room and seated himself on the chair opposite of Harry.

Harry's eyes were drawn to the moon as it rose, at half-phase, and he let Amarth bleed out, taking over as he shifted. Heart-wrenching cries sounded next to him, and Amarth turned to the source, seeing Nathan writhing on the ground as his bones broke and reshaped themselves to the body of a panther. Finally, a great cat lay panting on the rug and Amarth moved close to it, nuzzling against the panther's throat, soothing the young male. Once the black cat had ceased to shiver and rose to his feet, Amarth moved back to stare at him. He was gorgeous, with an unmarred covering of sleek, shiny black fur.

As the panther shuffled under the scrutiny, Amarth gazed at its eyes — the startlingly pale yellow-green of cat's eye chrysoberyls. Those eyes held a great intelligence, but more importantly, humanity. Amarth knew that this powerful animal held a human mind-set and was docile unless threatened.

Amarth moved cautiously closer, noticing Nathan's – he'd have to come up with a nickname shortly – eyes following his every move. Carefully, he sniffed along Nathan's skin, letting the panther's scent drift deep inside him, memorizing it so that he'd recognize his new friend even from a great distance.

Satisfied with his inspection, Amarth moved over to his mate and sat at the human's feet, watching Nathan through brilliant violet orbs half-lidded in relaxation. Now Nathan returned the favor, moving towards Amarth to capture his scent. Amarth appreciated the way the muscles flowed under the black fur, relaxed but ready to spring into action at a moment's notice. He could see in the panther what he could feel in himself — that power and grace that came with having muscles in places that no human ever would, the silent padding that came from being a predator, with the need to hunt for prey without alerting the food to the presence of danger.

Finished with his inspection, Nathan huffed at Amarth and butted his head lightly against the Jachyra, inviting him to play. With a languorous stretch, Amarth followed Nathan as the panther moved to the door, which Severus opened for them before following the two lycanthropes outside and into the Forbidden Forest, where Amarth allowed him to ride on his back as they traveled further into the forest, occasionally racing each other.

At last, they came to a familiar meadow with a stream running through it, and Severus slipped off of Amarth, upon which the were-Jachyra immediately pounced on the hapless panther cub, playfully wrestling with him. Quickly, Severus shifted into a Basilisk and stretched out his long body, the coils undulating as powerful muscles shifted and contracted. When the two lycanthropes had worn themselves out running under the moonlight covering the meadow, they curled up against the Basilisk's side and dozed, Severus curling up alongside them. The last thought any of them heard was, **How 'bout Mischief?**

Author's Note: For the chrysoberyls, I used the following website if anyone's interested: http// www. thaigem. com/ shopping/ searchtype. asp? codencs8&cutadeal

Just take out the spaces and you can see which one I was talking about. It's really quite pretty, I think. To be honest, I'd never seen one until I went and looked it up.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Not mine if you recognize it. The Potterverse belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

Author's Note: Timeline again. Harry pregnant in late April, Chapter One in late July, when Harry was three months along. He lost the child in the first week of school, at the beginning of September. Sirius was pregnant then, but just barely. Their child will be born in May sometime. It is early November now, and the week of the full moon, so Harry's child will be born in June.

Author's Note 2: All right, people. There's far more humor in this chapter, and practically no angst. So sorry for those who prefer angst, but I needed a break between bouts of Harry-torture, so I'm afraid you'll just have to put up with me. Anyhow, enjoy!

**Chapter Seven: Second Chance  
**  
Harry groaned, cracking his eyes open and praying to all that was good in the world that the school had been shut down and he didn't have to teach the brats yet again. How the hell did Severus manage? Harry was fortunate—he was rather popular, despite his strict demeanor. Unfortunately, Sirius and Remus had let it slip to the students that he was friends with the Weasley twins, and was one of the new generation of Marauders. Of course, being able to turn into a legendary magical creature helped matters along. At least the students didn't try to kill each other in his class.

A deep chuckle sounded beside him and roused him from his semi-conscious state. Harry glared at his husband, growling warningly. Severus ignored him and slid out of bed. "No, school is not closed, yes you still have to teach, no I'm not going to come back to bed, yes you have to get up and come to breakfast in the Great Hall," he answered rapidly, and Harry grinned. His mate knew him well.

Sighing, Harry Potter-Snape finally dragged himself out of the extravagant bed, and paused, freezing. Something was different with him. It took him only a few moments to realize that he was pregnant again. Grinning wildly, Harry bolted across the room and skidded into the bathroom, kept from crashing to the floor only by Severus' arm, which had wrapped firmly around his chest, holding him close to the warm body of his husband.

Harry turned to face him, still smiling brightly, and said chirpily, "I hope that you can put up with me throwing up and suffering mood swings for the next few months…again." Severus looked down at him, blinking in incomprehension until realization dawned, and his dark eyes widened.

"You're pregnant? But how? I mean, it hasn't been that long, Harry. Not to mention that we haven't done anything since then until...last night," he said, staring down at Harry, who nodded.

"Last night, I decided that I wanted to try again to have another child...or two. Apparently, you want one as well, so it happened. I'm pregnant again. We'll have our second chance in another nine months, Sev. And this time, I'm going to avoid the Wormwood."

Laughter filtered out of the bathroom, breaking the tension, followed shortly by the sound of running water as splashing, moans and cries issued forth from the two lovers as they celebrated this new chance at expanding their family.

Harry strolled up to the Great Hall next to Severus, Salazar wrapped around his wrist, a smile firmly on his face and a delighted glow in his eyes. As he entered the room and moved up to take his place next to Severus, the other teachers smiled at him knowingly, and he just grinned inanely back at them, not denying a thing. Giggles went around the table, but both Snapes ignored them, sitting down and digging into their breakfast with relish, watching the students closely. After all, this was the one room where all the troublemakers were consistently thrown together at the same time.

Harry glanced over at the Slytherin table and found Nathan staring back at him, a small frown on his face. When Harry raised an eyebrow, the wereleopard flushed and looked down at his plate. Harry was puzzled, but he decided to not use mind-speak to question the young leopard just yet. If he did, he knew he'd have to tell Nathan that he wouldn't be able to run with him on the next half-moon, thereby accidentally informing the Slytherin that he was pregnant again, and he didn't want to do that just yet. After all, he wanted Remus and Sirius to be the first to know about his pregnancy. Speaking of which, they should be arriving later that day.

Harry smiled thinking of his godfathers. Sirius was pregnant, though he was only a little over a month along. Still, it was great news, and would eventually provide Harry with a younger sibling. And little Mitena would have a nephew or niece just a short month later. It would be perfect.

Breakfast proceeded to pass by in a daze for Harry, and when it was over, he headed for his classroom, not bothering to lecture the students on running in the hallway. It wouldn't stop them for long anyhow, and he was much too excited to bother.

Strolling into his classroom, Harry was pleased to note that all the students were in their assigned seats and facing forward. Since they were this year's graduating class, he decided to let them have a bit of fun for the day. Grinning, and knowing that it wouldn't harm the infant—shifting apparently wasn't a threat to the unborn child, as long as he didn't put too much of a strain on the Jachyra's body—Harry stood in front of the class and let Amarth out as soon as he had everybody's attention, permitting Salazar to climb around his neck.

Ah, the wonders of the Jachyra. Or any predator for that matter. Amarth thoroughly enjoyed the gasps and cries of surprise and delight that erupted around the class. Casually, he prowled around the room, occasionally stopping at a desk to let the student there pet him, purring the entire time, a deep rumbling growl that seemed to thrill and amuse the students.

About halfway through the class, Amarth lifted his head. Canines were in the school, and his purr intensified. He stuck his head out the classroom door and gave a very toothy grin at the wolf and his canine companion, which were standing just outside. With a nod of his head and a flick of his tail, Amarth invited Harry's godfathers into the room. This elicited more gasps and cries from the students. Both Moony and Padfoot dropped to the ground, tails down and ears back, non-threatening, and it didn't take long before the students were petting them too, exclaiming on how pretty the werewolf's coat was and how friendly the Grim-like dog seemed to be.

As class ended, Amarth retreated and Harry instructed the class to write three papers—only one foot apiece—one on werewolves, one on animagi, and one on Jachyras. He recommended a few books for the Jachyras, since they were rather uncommon and difficult to find in the Hogwarts library, and then he dismissed them. As the last student left, all of them talking excitedly about Amarth, Moony, and Padfoot, Harry turned to his godfathers, grinning as they reverted back into Remus and Sirius.

The two men immediately enveloped their godson in a bone-crushing hug and Harry laughed as they released him, grinning at the two lovers fondly. "Missed me, did you?" he teased lightly.

"You betcha we did," cried Sirius, grinning right back at him, his eyes lit with happiness and his face glowing. Harry shook his head lightly. He knew exactly what Sirius was feeling, the awesome knowledge that you were carrying life, no matter how small, inside of you, and that it was both a part of you and of the one who you loved.

"I'm really glad you two came back today. I have something to tell you, but you'll have to wait until all my classes are done. Since I'm in such a good mood, I'm thinking about just having an easy class today, letting the students examine our animal forms and then write a short paper on each of them. I doubt Hagrid'll teach them about animagi, werewolves, or Jachyras. Not that he'd object to trying, I'm sure," he added, much to the amusement of his godfathers.

They agreed to stay with him that day while he taught classes, and Sirius also promised to try and drag Harry's secret from him. Harry vowed just as strongly that he wouldn't say a word, and that if they wanted the good news before the day was over, they'd have to figure it out on their own. The challenge caught Remus' interest, and Harry saw the familiar gleam in his godfathers' eyes—they were about to wreak havoc in his classroom. Knowing there wasn't anything he could do to stop them, Harry just turned towards the door and greeted the students coming in—fifth year Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

The classes passed smoothly, as all the students were positively delighted to finally meet Amarth, Moony, and Padfoot. While most of them had known Remus as a teacher, they had never met Moony in wolf form. He was truly a beautiful creature, all brilliant moonlight silver and the velvet black of a starless night, with bright amber eyes that reflected his feral nature.

Then there was Amarth, with his brilliant violet orbs and their silver irises that pierced through the souls of the students, evaluating them. Amarth, with his honey-gold fur and silver highlights, slender face, long flowing silver mane, and the black blaze on his forehead, quickly captured the attention and admiration of the students.

When compared to the two magical creatures, poor Padfoot didn't stand a chance, plain as he was, but the students made sure that he was never lacking in attention for the duration of the classes. Of course, he was incredibly demanding of their attention, as well, and he most assuredly made up for his lack of beauty with outright exuberance. Even Salazar had gotten stroked, much to his pleasure, once the students had been assured that he wouldn't bite them. By the time classes ended for the day, all three animals had been reduced to boneless puddles on the floor of the classroom.

When they finally managed to regain enough energy, they shifted back to human form and dragged themselves out of their blissful euphoria, silently heading for the Great Hall. Upon entering, they grinned to hear the noisy chatter, all revolving around the three of them. The Headmaster was sitting at the Head Table beaming, his eyes twinkling like small stars gone nova, carrying on a lively conversation with tiny Professor Flitwick.

Harry allowed his gaze to travel down along the tables until his eyes came to rest on Severus', whereupon he smiled brightly and flowed up the aisle towards him, stopping to chat briefly with several of his students on the way. Sirius and Remus beat him to the Head Table, and Harry grinned upon noticing that the Headmaster had left the three seats next to his husband completely empty. One for him, and then two for his godfathers. Harry toyed briefly with sitting Sirius and Severus together and seeing if their friendly banter couldn't cause some heart failures among the students, but one glare from Severus, who always seemed to know when he was thinking of doing something he shouldn't, efficiently quelled his desire to do so.

Reaching the table, he bent down and Severus allowed him a kiss before he seated himself and dug into his food. The students were used to these mild shows of affection, and it was well-known that it hadn't affected the potions professor's reputation in the least. Being married to Harry Potter might have changed him a little, made him softer, but in the face of the younger Potter-Snape's teaching method, nobody dared to contradict either of them, which suited the two professors just fine.

After dinner, Severus and Harry excused themselves and led Sirius and Remus down to their quarters, with Sirius baiting his arch-nemesis the whole way down. This proved rather unfortunate for him, since Severus had been restraining his sharp tongue and vitriolic words around Harry, and was itching for a new target. Once he had ascertained that Harry felt his godfather had it coming, and would do nothing to stop him unless he felt that it went too far, he verbally lashed Sirius the rest of the way down to the dungeon, taking great enjoyment from it.

Harry hung back a ways with Remus, and the two lycanthropes chuckled quietly over watching their respective mates. "He's never going to learn, is he?" Harry asked, amusement dancing in his eyes.

Remus just shook his head. "Probably not. He's a bit stubborn, and the fact that he and Severus hated each other for so long doesn't really help matters any. Besides, he's easy to provoke."

Harry grinned, "So is Sev. I know; I used to provoke him into a screaming fit just by looking at him wrong. When I spoke back to him, he got rather...hysterical." This elicited another round of soft chuckles from the two wizards, which was interrupted as Sirius let out a loud yell and they looked up to see him with his wand out and pointed at Severus. Harry just rolled his eyes and summoned his godfather's wand—as well as his husband's, just to be safe. It was about this time that Salazar stuck his head out and complained rather vociferously that they were much too loud and he was trying to get some sleep. This kept all four men occupied for the rest of the way to Harry and Severus' living quarters.

Once inside, Harry seated himself between his two godfathers while Severus prepared some tea for them. The two older wizards looked at him expectantly, but he kept his secret, instead hugging them both again tightly and telling them how truly happy he was to see them. Once Severus had come back out and they were all nursing hot cups of tea, Harry and Sev shared a look, smirking mentally to themselves, and the Potions Master inclined his head ever so slightly in a nod. As both Remus and Sirius took a sip from their hot tea, Harry said calmly, "I'm pregnant."

As they had hoped, both men ended up spitting out their tea. What they hadn't counted on was that their hands would then proceed to drop the tea, straight into their laps. Only Harry's quick reflexes saved him from getting splashed. Laughing outright at his godfather's shouts of surprise and pain, Harry negligently waved a hand and their robes, and laps, were cleaned and cool. Both older wizards sighed in relief before glaring simultaneously at Harry, who just shrugged and murmured, "Sorry," unrepentantly.

Remus was the first to recover, smiling at the young man that he was so very fond of. "That's great news, Harry. Really, it is. Do you know if it's a boy or girl? Do you have a name for him or her yet?"

Harry winked slyly at his two godfathers and said calmly, "I'm having twins — both boys," just as Severus took a sip of his own tea. It was promptly spit back out and the tea cup shattered on the floor, fortunately missing Severus' lap.

Severus stared at him in shock. "Bloody hell, Harry, how do you know that? You didn't even know what the last one was."

Harry smirked at his mate and replied, "Yes, I did. The last one was a boy. I just wanted to surprise you, is all." Turning back to his godfathers, he said, "I'm thinking of naming them Aric James and Ebon Severus Potter-Snape." Sirius and Remus both nodded and congratulated them once more on their newest attempt at child- bearing.

After that, the conversation strayed, bouncing from topic to topic, with no real aim. They talked late into the night, and Harry sighed contentedly as he dozed against his husband, his hand pressed gently against his abdomen, over the place where the children were growing even now. Now he just had to get the Weasleys to impregnate Draco, and talk Ron and Hermione into getting married and starting their own family, and he'd be set for life.

**Author's Note:** All right, let me try to explain how shifting isn't a threat to the child. Most of the time, Harry shifting into Amarth is like Sirius shifting into Padfoot. It is a conscious decision, and the body uses its own magic to shift. It's the same with Remus now. However, on the nights of the full moon, the change is violent because it acts more like a disease, which it is, and the magic of the body tries to fight the magic of the lycanthrope, thereby making it dangerous for the unborn child. Does that make sense? I hope so.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter of any of the characters thus associated with J.K. Rowling's work.**

Timeline: _Second week of November. I'm doing this for me as much as for you all, or else I'll lose myself in the school year. Urgh!  
_  
Warning: Lemon scene in here.

**Chapter Eight: Defender of the Pack**

"Thompson! Dillon! Twenty points from Hufflepuff for lingering in the hallways, and another thirty for gossiping about professors. Get out of here before I remove more," Harry growled, watching in a sort of cruel satisfaction as the two students scurried away. Then he caught himself and sighed, muttering under his breath, "Forty points to Hufflepuff for having to deal with a temporarily unreasonable professor."

He groaned. Tonight was the full moon, and he was worried sick about the transformation. Not to mention that of all his bonded, only Severus remained in the school, which only increased his irritability. He missed his godfathers, Draco, and the Weasley twins. Ron and Hermione stopped by when they could, but it just wasn't the same.

Sighing, he decided to get his arse down to the dungeons before he started taking points from the Houses for breathing in the same hallway as him. Shaking his head ruefully, Harry slipped quietly along the shadows, heading down for their private chambers, thinking back over today's classes.

The day had seemed like it would never end, and his anxiety really didn't help matters any, ensuring that anything and everything grated on his nerves. It took all his control to keep from hexing the students, even though they had truly done nothing wrong. Harry frowned—it had never been this bad before, so why was he acting so irritable now? He'd only been pregnant for a week—surely it wasn't possible to be suffering mood swings this soon, was it?

Salazar was hissing in discontent on his shoulder, sulking, but Harry just ignored him. He was having enough trouble working out his own problems; he didn't have the energy to waste trying to cheer up a PMSing viper. As he neared his quarters, he slowed down, visibly calming. It felt...right...to be near his mate on the day of a full moon. Not to mention that Severus had felt him coming and sensed his mood, and was even now sending out waves of soothing calm to blanket Harry's mind, lessening his irritation considerably.

Harry stopped at the portrait in front of his and Severus' chambers, smiling at the two serpents there. He didn't often talk to Silver and Sylrissin, but they helped him get his head on straight when he was confused and calmed him when he was upset. Now he hoped that they might impart some words of wisdom to him about his own wildly fluctuating emotions.

_Greetingsss, noble ssserpentssss_ he hissed, and the two silver snakes lifted their heads to greet him, hissing in reply, _Greetingssss, ssssnake- child. What issss troubling you? _

Harry flushed abashedly, murmuring, _Am I truly that obvioussss?_ The siblings just gave him a look that told him how transparent he was being. Sighing, he admitted, _I don't know what issss bothering me, and that dissssturbsss me greatly. Do you have any idea what I sssshould do?  
_  
Sylrissin and Silver turned and conferred in quiet hisses too low for Harry to hear, and he waited patiently. Severus' influence over his emotions was still running strong, and he knew that these two often had the best advice and the greatest knowledge of what went on around him. A few moments later, they turned back to him and Sylrissin hissed, _Go run in the foresssst tonight. It may clear your mind and sssssoothe your troublesss, young massster. And you may find the anssswerssss to your quesssstionsss.  
_  
Harry frowned, _What quessstionsss, Ssssylrisssin? I do not have any quessstionsss that the foressst can anssswer for me._

Sylrissin just gave him an inscrutable look while Silver raised his head and hissed, _Ah, but there are many anssswersss out there. You jussst don't know the quesssstionsss yet.  
_  
Harry nodded, frowning lightly as he thanked the small serpents and walked into the living room, where Severus was waiting for him. "Were your friends out there able to help you, Harry?" he asked gently, still facing the fire.

Harry nodded, then realizing that Severus couldn't see him, replied, "Yes, they recommended that I go running in the Forbidden Forest tonight to get my head on straight. They said I might find some answers there. Of course, they also said that I didn't know the questions yet that I'm going to get answers too, either."

Severus chuckled and Harry let the sensation flow over him—dark honey and rich velvet, sliding over a knife-edge. It was a sound that could break kingdoms, and Harry reveled in it. When he regained his senses, he blinked, realizing that his husband had spoken and he had missed it completely. Turning to Severus, he flushed, "I'm sorry, Sev. I didn't hear whatever you just said."

The Potions Master just smirked at him, standing in one fluid motion and gliding over to stand in front of him. Grasping his chin firmly between slender digits, he lifted Harry's mouth to meet his lips in a gentle kiss. When he pulled back, Harry had a dazed look in his eyes, which appeared to please the older man. "I said that it seemed that those two only gave you more to worry about, and that since you can't follow their advice at the moment, perhaps we should...indulge in some activities to keep you calmed down so as to not upset little Aric and Ebon.

Harry caught on quickly, and his eyes darkened to nearly black in lust as he wrapped his arms tightly around his mate's neck and kissed him with bruising force. Severus very rarely offered sex on the nights of a full moon, because Harry was rather unpredictable, and had even gone so far as to take a chunk out of his neck, leaving a very tender, bleeding wound until the following morning, when he'd heal it over, until only a claiming mark remained. So they had made a silent agreement to do nothing more than holding on the days of a full moon, unless otherwise offered by Severus.

Pulling back, Harry grabbed his husband's arm and led him quickly into the bedroom, not wasting time in getting the man undressed and onto the bed. After he had stripped himself, Harry looked at Severus, a question in his eyes. In response, Severus lay further back into the pillows and spread his legs wide, and Harry grinned. He'd get to top tonight.

Excited now, he pounced on the hapless Potions Master, latching onto the first piece of unmarred flesh he could find, his mate's throat. He licked and nibbled his way up the throat and along the jaw line to nip gently on the man's ear, causing him to shiver and let out a breathy sigh. Moving to the other ear, Harry reversed the process and traveled down the man's jaw, finally stopping to lick and nibble on his lips, begging entrance.

When Severus opened his mouth, Harry wasted no time in plunging his tongue into that warm heat, reacquainting himself thoroughly with the taste of his lover and mate. While his tongue wrestled with Severus', his hands were busy, stroking up and down the older man's chest, teasing his nipples before venturing downwards to sweep along the man's thighs, avoiding the one place that he knew Severus wanted him to go.

Growling, Severus bucked upwards, and Harry immediately moved his hands to his mate's hips, holding them to the bed with bruising force as he growled, "No, Sev. You will come when I say you can, and not before." Severus shivered under him, and Harry went back to plundering his mouth.

Eventually, reluctantly, he pulled away from the other man's kiss-bruised lips and traveled downwards, finally giving in and engulfing the man in his mouth. Severus cried out at this touch and bucked wildly, and Harry removed his hands, letting the older man fuck his mouth. Tiring of this and wanting more, Harry hummed, and Severus came in a white hot rush.

Swallowing, Harry climbed back up his mate's body and shared his own taste with him, while his hands reached to the side and pulled the lubricant out of the drawer with a sigh. Reaching down, he quickly coated himself. Not bothering to prepare Severus, he thrust all the way into the warm heat of his mate, and Severus cried out beneath him. Seated fully inside his lover, Harry waited for the man to adjust. When Severus moved tentatively under him, Harry started thrusting in earnest, reaching his own climax quickly and biting firmly into his mate's throat, growling, before Severus had time to finish recovering from his own completion.

With a sigh, Harry withdrew and flopped himself down onto the bed, coming down from his own orgasm as he watched Severus grab his wand, wincing at the motion and cleaning them off. Harry immediately felt guilty and looked up to Severus, ready to offer to heal his husband, but the man just shook his head, obsidian eyes catching violet, and Harry subsided. He knew that Severus often kept the pain for at least a little while, though Harry wouldn't let him keep it for long, and they both knew it.

As they relaxed on the bed, Harry allowed his mind to wander. What had Slyrissin and Silver been talking about? What answers? For that matter, what questions? Sighing, he gave up speculating and decided not to worry about it since he'd find out soon enough. Speaking of soon, Harry quickly sat up and healed Severus, leaving only the claiming mark, though he closed it. Flopping back down on the bed, he watched the sun drop with his husband, and as the moon rose, the pain overtook him and he gave himself over to the pale orb's call, shifting into Amarth.

When he was finished, he lay shivering on the bed for several moments before finally rising and moving to the door, looking back at his mate. He might as well go see what they meant as soon as possible. Severus slid on a house robe and stepped over to the door, opening it and stepping out into the hallway with Amarth. When the Jachyra glanced at him curiously, Severus simply closed the portrait behind him and turned to face the portrait.

**_Greetingssss, Ssssylrissssin, Sssilver_** he hissed, and Amarth turned away, knowing that his mate was safe and simply seeking companionship tonight, since Amarth would be going alone into the forest.

Remaining in the shadows, Amarth slunk out of the school and across the grounds, shying away from the half-giant's hut at the edge of the forest and slipping silently into the trees. Lifting his muzzle, he cautiously sniffed the air, and immediately noticed something different. There was a silent area in the forest, but it did not smell of predator. Yet the creatures there were obviously wary of something.

Huffing at the world in general, Amarth padded off in the direction of the...nothingness, to see what was happening. When he got there, his eyes narrowed as he surveyed the clearing. Nothing was there save trees and grass and dead leaves. No birds or little four-legged animals—nothing. Well, not nothing, exactly...something was there, in the small grove of trees. Lips pulled back in a silent snarl, Amarth moved forwards, ears and eyes on full alert.

Hearing a heavy sigh, followed by a reassuring growl, Amarth paused and lifted his head, perking up his ears. There, lying casually in the thick grass, was another Jachyra. Amarth's eyes widened as he recognized those gleaming amber eyes—this was the Jachyra that had released him and given him the power to protect his family!

Overjoyed to find a true companion, Amarth bounded up to the other lycanthrope, tail lashing as he yipped happily in greeting. The other Jachyra looked up at him, and Amarth felt the questing touch of a mind-bond. Acknowledging the link, Amarth opened it and could hear the other Jachrya speaking. _Greetings, youngling. I was wondering if you would be here tonight. I hear that you do not often go out into the forest without your mate or other companions._

Amarth shrugged mentally and replied, _I don't, normally, but I was talking to the serpent portraits who first told me that I was a Jachyra, and they said that I might find answers to my questions tonight, but that I didn't know the questions._

The other lycanthrope chuckled, and Amarth realized that he didn't know his name. As if he could hear the cub's thoughts, Amarth heard an amused voice say, _I am known as Valar in this form. And you?_

Amarth replied, _That depends on who you talk to. To the Dark Lord, I was Morkeleb. To the Light side, I am called Amarth._

Valar's next thought had a definite edge of interest. _Dark Silver and Doom? Why would you have those names? _

Amarth shook his head, mane flying, as he responded, _The Dark Lord once had a knife named Morkeleb, that he used to torture and murder his family. I was given the name Amarth by the Light because my other name is Harry Potter, and I was the Savior of the Wizarding World, and the ultimate downfall of the Evil Bastard_ he made sure to capitalize his title and lace it in irony and bitterness, conveying just what he felt about his title.

Valar just sent back a string of comfort, understanding, and sympathy. _I know, I used to have the same problem. Fortunately, I was able to transfer all my fame onto another powerful wizard my age. He was actually one of my best friends. I guess I ought to stop in for a visit someday. You think he'd recognize me? _Amarth was rather confused by this non sequiter. He didn't even know who this friend was that Valar spoke of. Valar apparently sensed his distress, because he chuckled and said, _My friend goes by the name of Albus Dumbledore._

Amarth's head snapped up as he stared wide-eyed at Valar. The Headmaster of Hogwarts was his friend! And he had foisted his fame onto the old man? Then he must have been..._You're the one who defeated the Dark Wizard Grindewald, aren't you?_

Valar nodded, giving him a tooth-filled grin. _I am indeed. However, I disappeared the moment Grindewald died. In the absence of a hero, they turned to the hero's best friend, who had stood by him in battle and helped to strike the killing blow. Now Albus Dumbledore is credited with defeating Grindewald, and we're all the better for it.  
_  
Amarth shot him a questioning glance, so Valar elaborated, _I never had the responsibility to handle the fame. I wouldn't have been able to do anything useful with it, but Albus is quite capable of using his own notoriety to help the Wizarding World as a whole._

Amarth had to agree with that, and he offered Valar a grin of his own. _Come back with me to Hogwarts? I can take you to meet the old man whenever you're ready. Is that why you came back?_ he added.

Valar shook his head. _No, actually, I came back to see you. Surely you've noticed that you've become far more anxious and irritable lately._ Amarth nodded, turning back towards the school as they spoke. _Well, that's because you don't have your pack with you, and you haven't for a while. A Jachyra needs their pack to be nearby. You can do without them, as I'm sure you've noticed, but it gradually wears on you, until you practically attack them the moment they're within range. You will become so protective that when they come back, you won't let anyone near them, nor will you allow them to leave again.  
_  
Amarth's stared at his companion in alarm, and Valar shook his head, _Not yet, Amarth. Right now, you're just irritable. You need to call them back at least once a month, the closer to the full moon, the better. Once you have your child, it will become easier, because Jachyra's remain with their children until they're grown and able to take care of themselves, and the cubs will take up all your time.  
_  
Amarth asked, _And if another member of my pack has a cub of their own?_

Valar blinked at him, _A member of your pack is with child?_ When Amarth confirmed this, Valar sighed, _Once their child is born, you will feel the same protective urges that you feel for your own child. As such, they will either have to remain close to you with their cub, or leave their young with you should they leave. You are the defender of your pack, and it is up to you to ensure their happiness and well-being  
_  
Amarth sighed. Good thing that only he and Sirius were pregnant now. As much as he'd love to continue extending his family, he'd have to ask them all to wait for at least a little while until he could handle more, if he was going to be as protective of them as Valar was making it sound.

Upon reaching the school entrance, Amarth and Valar slipped outside. With a thought to Valar, Amarth took them right to the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's office and the gargoyle moved aside for them. Nodding in respect to Valar, he invited him to come down after he had caught up with Albus to come meet his mate. Valar agreed readily, and stated that he planned to stay for at least a little while. Satisfied, Amarth left him to talk privately with the Headmaster and padded down to the dungeons and his mate. Everything was going well now, and Harry just hoped it stayed that way.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: If it's recognizable, it's not mine, but J.K. Rowling's. The 'new people' and Amarth are all mine.**

**Author's Note:** _I know I'm adding quite a few new characters in here, but they aren't all new. Valar showed up in the first part of the trilogy, and just hadn't been introduced until the last chapter. Then there're the serpents and the up and coming children. But, seeing as that this is their life after the majority of threats are gone, new people are going to show up. I'm pretty sure that I have all of them now, unless Draco and the twins have children. Please enjoy this installment of 'Jachyra'._

**Chapter Nine: Answers**

Harry was in the owlery when Valar found him, preparing to send notes to all of his bonded, informing them of his need for them to return to Hogwarts as soon as possible. He felt bad about interrupting his godfathers' traveling, but it really couldn't be helped. It would do no good if Harry forbade them from ever leaving him again because he didn't want to end their vacation a little early. For the twins and Draco, it should be easier, since they only had to close their shop for a few days, or get someone else to run it in their absence, before coming up to the school from Hogsmeade.

Harry smiled as he sensed Valar behind him, although he knew that Valar wasn't truly the man's name. Turning to greet the one who had turned him, his words died on his lips as he gaped openly at the young man before him. Last night, the Jachyra form hadn't been much to look at beyond the obvious grace and strength the creature held. Valar had worn a dusty brown coat with black patches streaked throughout it, and a small white blaze on his right haunch, with bright gold eyes, the color of galleons.

The man before Harry now had eyes of a pale gold that stood out from within his darkly tanned complexion. Long, flowing chocolate brown hair slithered down his back, flashing auburn highlights when the rising sun coming through the windows of the owlery hit them.

The man was tall, just over six feet, and was obviously physically fit, and his face was open and easy-going, his eyes alight with mirth and that genuine enjoyment of life that only the young and confident had. Harry had the sneaking suspicion that he had changed since last night, and not just his species. As if reading his thoughts, the young man grinned, flashing brilliant white teeth, "Albus is the last remaining member of my pack. It was good to finally see him again, and now I doubt I'll ever leave before he, too, dies."

Harry nodded, frowning, as he said, "Why didn't you have the same problem with him that I'll have with my bonded if they don't come to me soon? And I don't believe I ever got your human name."

Valar smirked at him, "That makes sense, since I didn't give my human name to you." When Harry just narrowed his eyes dangerously, he continued, "My name is Byron. That is all you need to know."

"As to why I don't have the same reaction you are having right now, it's because of my age. When you are older, you will eventually deem various members of your pack able to take care of themselves. That is what I did with Albus, letting him go shortly after Grindewald was defeated and he was acknowledged as the most powerful wizard alive. Until you and Riddle came along, that is. Any more questions?" he smiled as he asked.

Harry directed Hedwig to take her letters to Hogsmeade and the twins first, and then to his godfathers', releasing her out a window before turning back to Byron and gesturing for him to follow. As he headed back down for the dungeons and his mate, he asked carefully, "Why me? I mean, I know that I was in the Prophecy concerning Voldemort, but when I first told you my human name, you seemed...surprised, but not really. I can't explain it. It's almost as if you didn't know who I was when you bit me, but it didn't really surprise you either." He looked at Byron helplessly, unsure if he had gotten his question across.

Byron continued to stare straight ahead as they walked, seemingly knowing the way down to the dungeons, replying, "I bit and infected you because the Jachyra in me knew that you were powerful and would be able to do great things, but not without a bit of help. Also, as I'm sure you've noticed, on the nights of the full moon, the Jachyra is even more aware of the emotions of others." When Harry nodded in confirmation, he continued, "Valar sensed that you needed to have a sense of belonging, that you needed to love and be loved in turn. A Jachyra naturally bonds to humans, so Valar decided to give you that gift as well when he chose you."

Harry nodded as he turned this new bit of information over in his mind. It made a certain amount of sense; he had needed to defeat Voldemort once and for all, and he needed to belong to someone, to know that someone cared whether he lived or died—cared about him as a human being, not just as the 'Boy-Who-Lived', hero of the Wizarding World. Becoming a Jachyra had provided him with both of those.

"Then...you weren't really surprised to find out that it was me because...I was destined to fight the Dark and defeat it anyhow, and Jachyras only infect others when there is a great need for another to be brought through the change?" he asked tentatively, rolling his words over in his mind before speaking.

Byron flashed a brilliant smile at him and nodded in agreement. "Exactly."

Harry nodded, then blinked as he noticed that his feet had taken them right to the portrait into his rooms. Sylrissin and Silver were waiting for him, and nodded in greeting, hissing _Did you find what you were sssseeking, young sssspeaker?_

Harry nodded and smiled at them, replying, _I think I did. Sssylrissssin, Ssssilver, meet Byron, or Valar in hisssss other form. He issss the one who bit me, and now he hasssss returned to be with hissss bonded.  
_  
The two serpents nodded a greeting at Byron, who was watching Harry's interaction with them in rapt fascination, his gaze bouncing between Harry and the portrait. Harry repressed a smile as he introduced Byron to the snakes. "Byron, meet Sylrissin and Silver. They have greatly aided me when I needed it, and they're excellent conversationalists—provided you can speak Parseltongue, of course," he smirked, his voice unable to contain the laughter that threatened to spill out as he teased the older man.

Byron just rolled his eyes and looked at Harry expectantly. Turning around to face the portrait again, he hissed softly, _I need to go now, friendssss. He issss ssso impatient._ The two silver serpents hissed their laughing agreement as Harry straightened up, speaking once more in Parseltongue. _United We Stand_ he hissed, and the portrait swung open.

Turning to Byron, he explained, "Since Severus became my mate and wears the Unity Mark, he has gained the ability to speak the serpent tongue, so now all of our passwords are in the snake language. There is an override password, of course, for those who can't speak Parseltongue, but it's really up to Sev whether or not we give it to you."

Byron nodded in understanding as they moved into the room, Harry stilling and staring at something in front of the fire, smiling softly. He felt Byron move up to stand by his side and follow his gaze, to where Severus was curled up in front of the fire in Basilisk form, Salazar laying limply on top of his gleaming scales.

"Your mate is a Basilisk?" Byron asked in astonishment, and Harry burst out laughing, unable to contain himself any longer. Of course, this woke up both Salazar and Severus, who glared at Harry. Not that he was aware of their deadly gazes, rolling around on the floor with tears rolling down his cheeks in his mirth. Byron just looked confused, until Severus started to shrink back into his normal form. Then the were-Jachyra flushed, realizing what he had said and how it had come out.

Grinning wryly down at the young man still rolling on the floor, clutching his heaving sighs, he said, "I meant an animagus Basilisk, regardless of what exactly I said. I am quite aware that neither of your forms are capable of handling a Basilisk in any...intimate way." When the words registered, Harry sobered up rapidly, flushing in utter mortification, large eyes even wider.

Severus was the next to speak. "Harry? Would you care to introduce me to this intruder? Or would you prefer that I just turn a true Basilisk glare onto him? If I'm not mistaken, you Jachyra are only _nearly_ invulnerable to magical attack." Byron gulped as Harry and Severus shared a wicked glance between them.

"Sorry, Sev," Harry said mock-regretfully, standing up and moving over to his mate, "but I promised Albus that I wouldn't kill his friend today."

Opening the mind-link, all of Harry's memories from the time he had left the night before until his entrance into their chambers just now flashed through Severus' mind, letting him know in a matter of moments exactly what had happened and what had been said during that time. He learned, as well, about Byron's Jachyra form, Valar, and understood the explanation concerning the circumstances surrounding the other man's presence in their chambers.

The entire transfer of information and reassurances passed by in mere seconds, while Harry simply appeared to be greeting his mate with a bruising kiss and affectionate nuzzling. Turning to face Byron, still wrapped in the arms of his mate, Harry spoke, "You are welcome to stay with us until our bonded arrive, and after if need be."

Byron shook his head. "I will not need to remain here, though I thank you for your hospitality. I will most likely spend most of my time with Albus. I would, however, like to meet all of your bonded and their mates as well, if possible."

Harry nodded in acquiescence as Severus responded, "That should not be a problem. Depending on who arrives when, we will be sure to inform you after we have greeted them ourselves and calmed my husband's temper a bit."

Byron accepted graciously and nodded to Harry as he headed for the portrait. "That will be fine. I take it they will be here shortly?"

Harry nodded as he responded, "I sent them all a letter explaining what was happening. I have no doubt that they'll be here as soon as possible once they receive them, sooner if necessary."

Just as Byron was exiting the portrait, they heard a rush of flames from the fireplace and turned towards it, knowing that only certain people could just come through, since it was warded for privacy. Harry called out, "Wait a moment, Byron. You might as well meet Lucius Malfoy now. He is the father of Draco Malfoy, one of my three true bonded."

Lucius turned to face Byron, a greeting on his lips, which died instantaneously upon seeing the man there. "Nykolas?" he asked incredulously.

The other man nodded and greeted the blond cordially, "Lucius. Long time no see. How've you been?"

Lucius smiled brilliantly in response and replied, "I've been all right. And you? Come back for Albus, have you?" Byron, or Nykolas, nodded.

Harry and Severus just looked between the two for several moments before Harry spoke. "Wait a minute. You two know each other?"

They both nodded and Harry waited impatiently for elaboration, which Lucius supplied, turning to face Harry. "Nykolas here, if that's even his real name, saved my life once, when I had been injured during a Death Eater raid. I was too seriously wounded to escape the approaching aurors. He had been in the forest nearby and he took me, healing my wounds. I was not able to stay with him long past my discovery, since the Dark—Voldemort was calling for me almost constantly, but I still went back to visit him when I had the chance."

Harry nodded, and asked, "Did you know that Byron here is a were-Jachyra? He's the one that bit me and turned me."

Lucius looked over at Byron in surprise, but the other man just nodded. "It's true, and both names are true. Byron is my first name, Nykolas my middle name. And now, if you don't mind, I still have a great deal more catching up to do. Please enjoy your weekend, and I'll see you all around, I'm sure."

With that, Byron Nykolas left the three men standing in the middle of their living room, unsure of what exactly had just transpired, but knowing that things were bound to start getting interesting.

**Quick Author's Note:** _Nykolas is pronounced like Nicholas, if anybody cares to know. _


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize from J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series.**  
**Timeline:** _Monday of the third week of November. Full moon was Friday._

**Author's Note:**_ I know that Harry's supposed to be the one having mood swings, but in this chapter, and perhaps in others, Severus seems to be suffering them instead. This, however, is not the case. Severus, when confronted with something that upsets or confuses him, responds with anger, which is what you'll see here. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Ten: Pain**

Harry launched himself out of bed and straight into the bathroom, where he then proceeded to retch violently, cursing loudly in his mind. When he was finally aware of something other than the nearly violent heaves and shudders that wracked his body, he felt Severus standing behind him, holding his hair back away from his neck and wiping his face with a cool cloth. Sighing, Harry leaned back against his mate's legs, whining, "I hate morning sickness. Why can't I just skip this part? I've already been through it once."

A light chuckle sounded off to their right, through the open door, and they could hear Lucius' smirk as he said, "Don't worry so much, Harry. It's always worse for men than it is for any women. Besides, your godfather's been suffering this for a good, solid month now."

Harry just glared at him, too tired and sick to bother retorting. He lifted his face towards his husband as the man continued to gently cool him down with the washcloth as he addressed the intruder. "Is there a reason you're here, Lucius? Or do you just enjoy seeing me miserable?"

Lucius grinned. "Ah, seeing the wonderful Harry Potter miserable and sick has been a fantasy of mine for a long time now. Actually, I just came to deliver some letters that came in today's mail. I know you have to teach, but I don't believe you're going to be able to manage breakfast in the Great Hall." Harry's eyes widened and he gagged as he thought of all the food—and the smells—that would be in the Great Hall at this time of the morning. Just thinking about food right now made him sick.

He nearly fell as Severus moved from behind him, taking away his support, and he realized that he had missed part of the conversation. Next thing he knew, Lucius was standing behind him, looking down at him as he rested against the blonde's legs. Sighing, he closed his eyes and relaxed for a few moments, knowing that Lucius wouldn't move until Harry was ready. Opening his eyes, Harry reached a hand up and Lucius gently pulled him to his feet. Together, they moved to the kitchen, and Harry saw toast, eggs, tea, and coffee sitting out and smiled. Severus knew him well.

Snatching a piece of toast, Harry sat down as Severus fixed him a cup of tea and Lucius piled his own plate. Turning to the letters in his hand, Harry grinned when he saw who they were from. He had just opened the first one, from the twins and Draco, when a knock sounded at the door. Severus rose to get it, and Harry turned back to his letter, aware of his mate talking with Albus and Byron and inviting them in for breakfast, which they accepted.

_"Hey mate,_

What's up? How's the pregnancy holding up, Harry? Is our silent  
partner still doing well? We'll be sure to bring something to cheer  
you up with when we come up to the castle. Actually, you'll probably  
receive this only hours before we show up. We're closing our store  
for today, and we have some people to come and run it for the next few  
weeks if need be.

_ **Fred, stop being so boring. Hey, Harry! We're coming, and we have  
some new pranks to show you. Think you can help us find testers?  
Perhaps that husband of yours, hmm? See if he can figure out what  
potions we combined with what charms to get our results. Don't tell  
him what I said, okay? We want it to be a surprise.****  
**  
You two! Knock it off! Hey, Harry. We got your letter, as you can  
tell. This sounds serious. Any idea how long you'll need us? We'll  
be there later, so you can tell us then. We do have a lot of catching  
up to do don't we? Oops, gotta run, Fred and George just tested a new  
prank on a customer and he sprouted and elephant trunk. It's supposed  
to turn the people into fox kits. Guess we need to work on it a bit  
more, huh? Anyhow, see you later. Bye!_

Love,  
Draco, Gred&Forge"

Harry laughed upon reading the notice and handed it over to Severus who read it, narrowing his eyes at George's paragraph and growling, "If they even think about it in my presence, I'll hex them. Or curse them. Cursing sounds good."

Harry grinned as Lucius retorted, "Do that, and you'll hurt my son, thereby hurting Harry, and I'm sure you don't want that, do you?"

Harry just tuned out the bickering pair as he opened the second letter, grinning when he recognized Sirius' scrawled handwriting and Remus' much nicer cursive.

"Hey, Harry,

We got your letter, and we'll be at Hogwarts as soon as possible. You  
caught us in the Caribbean—I've been showing Moony here all my hide-  
outs from when I was on the run.

Harry, just ignore the big oaf for a while, all right? We'll be there  
soon. It hasn't gotten too bad, has it? Moony gets protective  
sometimes too, and I won't Sirius out of my sight when it happens. Of  
course, it's been worse since he's been pregnant.

Yeah, he won't even let me go to the bathroom by myself anymore, and  
I've only been pregnant for about three months, since the end of  
August! It's embarrassing, Harry!

_Stop whining, Padfoot! Sheesh, I don't think he realizes yet that  
you're going to be even worse than I am until the child is  
born.—Impossible!—Sirius, shut up! Go pack your bags so we can go see  
Harry, would you?  
_  
All right, now that he's gone, I trust that Draco is already there, or  
will be soon? Lucius, as well, I'm sure, and Severus is already with  
you. Hopefully, they can hold your temper in check until we arrive.  
We'll probably see you tomorrow sometime, as soon as we can apparate  
and floo there. Hang on, Harry!

What? Damn, I've got to go. Sirius just knocked over a lamp and got  
glass in his hand. See you soon. Bye!

Love,  
Moony & Padfoot"

Harry's loud whoop startled the two men who had been arguing more heatedly as the moments passed by, their words growing crueler. Harry blinked at the two men, frowning as he sifted through their minds—a liberty he knew he'd pay for later—trying to figure out how they'd gone from friendly bantering to genuine, raging arguing, and realized that petty rivalry had grown into a full session of grievances. Of course, it didn't help any that Lucius had actually called the potions professor 'Sevvie', which Harry knew had brought back plenty of unpleasant memories, for the both of them.

Growling, Harry glared at them both and then opened the floodgates between the three of them, using himself as a conduit as the memories flooded their minds, along with all the emotions that went with them. This, perhaps, wasn't the best way to go about getting them to resolve their differences, but Harry had been in a foul mood for the past week. And then, when he had finally cheered up at the prospect of his bonded and their mates being with him shortly, they had gone a ruined it by bringing up painful memories at the breakfast table!

Had Harry been thinking rationally, he would have realized that this had to come out sooner or later, with the different paths the two men had taken before Draco's predicament had brought them together once more, and the quicker they repaired their relationship, the sooner things could settle down again. But, of course, Harry really wasn't thinking much beyond his sudden blinding anger, so he resorted to the one method that would force them both to face their demons and apologize to each other. He flooded them with memories from their days as Hogwarts students, and more importantly, from their Death Eater days, watching in shock as the pain, humiliation, anger, and hatred flew through his mind.

Shuddering, he switched the memories off so rapidly that all three wizards rocked backwards in their chairs, wincing in pain and surprise. When Harry opened his eyes, he saw something that he would have never expected. Tears were running in a silvery path down his mate's face, while Lucius' silver eyes held a deep sorrow, and even deeper regret. Moving quickly, Lucius moved around the table and enveloped Severus into an embrace.

Harry felt jealousy threaten, but shoved it down savagely, realizing that they both needed this. Besides, he had been the one to bring them to this, hadn't he? Discretely, he stood and left the room, and then the chambers. He still had another half hour before his first class, but they needed to talk things out. He'd apologize to the both of them later.

Slowly, he wandered up to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, thinking. Hesitating at the door, he sensed Byron waiting for him inside. Sighing, he stepped in, determined to get this meeting over with as soon as possible. He had no idea what Byron wanted, but he really didn't feel like talking to anyone right now.

Stepping into the classroom, he glanced around the room until he saw Valar lounging on top of his cleared desk, appearing to be asleep. Shaking his head in exasperated amusement, Harry moved forward and reached a hand out, running it down Valar's side, then up through the fur to scratch behind his ears. Drawing no reaction out of the Jachyra, Harry smirked wickedly and stroked down Valar's throat, a caress that always forced a purr from Amarth. Sure enough, Valar couldn't resist, and a pleasant growl was breathed out through his mouth.

Slowly, lazily, Valar opened an eye to glare balefully at Harry, and he shrugged, not looking repentant at all. "Get up, you lazy beast. I have a class to teach in a few minutes, and you need to scat before then."

Valar just rolled his amber eyes and growled**, _I need to do no such thing. Besides, you look like you could use some company right now._  
**  
Harry winced. "Am I that obvious?" he asked, and Valar shook his head.

**_No, not really that obvious, but then again, I too am a Jachyra, and I can read your emotions, although not as easily as I can read a full human's emotions._** Harry nodded and sat down with a sigh. Not lifting his eyes, Harry started talking, explaining to Valar what had happened that morning, and how badly he had handled it.

Harry found that it was much easier to talk to the animal than to the man, and he wondered if the same applied to him. Perhaps he'd try it one of these days, when Severus seemed really depressed or upset about something.

As he finished his story, he felt the children arriving in the hallway, but knew that they wouldn't dare come in while the door was shut. If it was open, then they entered and seated themselves, but not when he had shut it, even if it was unlocked. Smiling softly at the were-Jachyra, Harry said, "Thank you for listening, Valar. It helped. I'll apologize to the both of them, separately, this afternoon after classes."

Valar stood and stretched languidly. **_You're quite welcome. I know how stressed we get when our bonded aren't nearby. They'll be here shortly, right?_** Harry nodded, informing Valar that Draco, Fred and George would arrive later that day, and Sirius and Remus would show up tomorrow sometime. He invited Valar to meet them the following evening.

His friend nodded his acceptance as he slunk out the door, much to the surprise and delight of the students, who had adored Harry's Jachyra form, and were thrilled to be able to see a second one, knowing how rare they were. Harry could already see realization dawn in some of their eyes—mainly those from Ravenclaw—as they went over their lesson on Jachyras. They correctly assumed that this Jachyra was the one who had turned him.

Harry gave his students a rare smile as they entered the classroom single file. They smiled back at him warmly, and Harry was content, taking this as a sign that he was at least doing something right. After the last child had entered, Professor Harry James Potter-Snape shut the door with a quiet click and began his first lesson for the day.

**BREAK**

Harry smiled to himself as he headed down towards the dungeons after his last class of the day. It was finally time to apologize, and Harry was calm and ready to talk to them and to let them know how sorry he was for going about things in such a manner. However, he wouldn't apologize for forcing his husband and Lucius to talk about their demons. They both needed that, and he knew it. He was sure they knew it, too, even if they'd never admit it out loud without the aid of Veritaserum.

Suddenly, a familiar scent caught his attention and he turned just as he was rammed in the side by a blond missile. Looking down, he saw Draco hugging him tightly, and he responded in kind, holding the lithe blond to him. Looking up, he saw the Weasley twins watching them and offered them a smile, which they gladly returned as they moved towards the two boys embracing in the hallway.

"Miss us much?" George asked teasingly, and Harry shook his head, grinning.

"Not at all. I missed Draco. Although I must admit, the pranks simply haven't been up to par lately with you to compare them to. The only ones pranks worth mentioning are all occurring in the Caribbean." The twins laughed as they realized that Harry was referring to his godfathers, the last two Marauders.

Reluctantly releasing Draco, Harry let the twins hug him as well before offering to take them to the rooms that would be theirs for the duration of their stay, since they were right next to his and Severus' chambers. He also gave them the location of Lucius' room, should they wish to visit the elder Malfoy.

Once he had them situated with a promise to see them all the next day, and to explain the situation more thoroughly to them then, he moved through the tunnel that connected their chambers to his and Sev's. Stepping through the portal, he glanced around before moving to the bedroom, where he sensed Severus' troubled presence.

Harry cringed when he saw Severus curled up in a fetal position on their bed. Sighing, he decided to risk it and shifted into Amarth, leaping lightly onto the bed and startling Severus, who scowled at him once he saw the were-Jachyra. Then his eyes widened and he yelled, "What do you think you're doing? Are you trying to kill our children for the second time!"

Amarth sighed, but refrained from saying anything to Severus. He had decided that this might be a good time to test his theory concerning animals and their humans. Sure enough, after Severus realized that he wasn't going to shift back into Harry, he started talking. At first he just ranted at Amarth, accusing him of not caring about their children, which Amarth ignored, despite the acute pain and sorrow that shot through him at the realization that his mate still didn't trust him, and at least partially blamed him for Nathaniel's death when he suffered through a miscarriage. Knowing Severus, he probably thought that he had ingested the Wormwood without thinking about it.

Amarth had to admit, though, that they hadn't found evidence to the contrary, and had been unable to discover just how he had been poisoned. Lately, he had started doubting himself, worried that perhaps he had ingested Wormwood on his own, and was therefore responsible for his first child's premature death. Severus' spiteful, bitter, thoughtless words only confirmed this for him, and Amarth knew that he'd have to keep control for a while until the hurt faded from Harry's heart.

Slowly, though, his ploy worked, and Severus started talking about what was really bothering him, namely this morning's fight and subsequent talk with Lucius Malfoy, as well as Harry's interference in their fight. Amarth was relieved to see that neither of them blamed him for his actions, and realized that he had been feeling poorly without his bonded nearby.

When Severus finally wound down, his aura was much calmer and he looked tired, so Amarth just nudged him gently, pushing him back into the pillows. The man already had his shoes off, so Amarth just tugged the covers up over the other man and curled around behind him, comforting him until he drifted off. Then, slowly, silently, Amarth left the bedroom, then the chambers, then the dungeons, until he left Hogwarts altogether. Severus needed some time alone, and he needed to apologize to his child for killing him. He'd be back when he was ready.

He just hoped that Draco, Sirius, and Remus would forgive him for leaving like this, after demanding them back, but he needed time to himself now, needed time to heal without Amarth being forced to interfere to keep him going. Facing forward, the Jachyra disappeared into the Forbidden Forest, not looking back.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it from the world of Harry Potter, then it belongs to authoress J.K. Rowling.  
****Author's Note:** _Timeline again. Last week of November. December and Christmas arrive in another three and a half weeks.  
_  
**Chapter Eleven: Reunited**

It was several days before Harry gathered the energy to move from the cave he had taken refuge in after leaving Hogwarts. He was weighed down with guilt, and bereft of all his bonded who could assuage his pain.

He had felt his bonded calling for him, searching for his whereabouts, and they had come close to finding him several times, but he was careful. He blocked off his part of the Unity Mark so that they couldn't track him, and he spent all of his time as Amarth, ensuring that neither Padfoot nor Moony could find him, no matter how they tried. It also had the added effect of not endangering the child as a result of too much shifting. He also took care to avoid Mischief when the wereleopard came prowling the forest on the half moon. He'd have to apologize to Nathan as well for not being there, even to talk.

Harry had sent an owl to the twins and Draco, explaining that he just needed a few days to himself, and asking them to request that Sirius and Remus take over his classes until he could return. He knew that if he were to go back so soon after leaving, he'd very likely suffer a nervous breakdown in the process.

However, he was careful to remain near the school so that he didn't end up attacking his bonded when he returned. He needed them, and they knew that, but he didn't believe that they knew just how much he required their presence in order to function somewhat normally.

If they had known, they would have realized that he wouldn't have gone beyond the Forbidden Forest and would have asked the creatures to help them find him. At least, the centaurs and Acromantulas and other such sentient creatures. Of course, that wouldn't help them anyhow, since no sane creature would offer up the location of a Jachyra that obviously didn't want to be found.

Sighing, Harry knew that he should be getting back, so he stumbled out of the cave, heading for Hogwarts. His keen senses picked out the various creatures surrounding him, and he noticed that Moony was patrolling again. This no longer surprised him. During the day, one of them taught class while the other hunted for Harry or Amarth, whichever he happened to be at the time.

It appeared that Moony was heading back down to Hogsmeade, where he would probably floo to various other locations that Amarth might be hiding. Snorting, Amarth decided to go greet the wolf so that he didn't have to go through all that trouble.

Opening the mind-link, he allowed the bond to flare to life, alerting all his bonded of his presence. He had apparently shocked them all, because he felt them jolt, and Moony's presence moved rapidly towards him. Of course, having gone days without acknowledging them and cutting off the Mark from their detection, and now showing up at the edge of the forest by Hagrid's hut, they had every right to be surprised. They hadn't been expecting it.

Amarth braced himself for impact as Moony raced full-tilt towards him, tackling him to the ground, growling and demanding to know what the hell he had been thinking by running off like that and ignoring them. Amarth didn't bother trying to defend himself, or to reply at all, instead waiting silently for his godfather to finish telling him off, feeling the guilt increase once more. He had gone and made them all worry, and only Albus' insistence that he was fine had kept them from demanding that classes be cancelled until he was found.

Amarth realized that Valar must have told Albus what had happened, and that he was quite capable of taking care of himself for a few days. The were-Jachyra also expected that the other man had told Albus that he wouldn't stray far from his bonded unless he wanted to risk chaining them to him when he returned. Of course, Amarth also doubted that the Headmaster had told any of this to the others, only saying that he was fine and would return when he was ready.

Eventually, Moony realized that Amarth was just staring into thin air, listless, not even bothering to defend himself, or even to apologize. Worry overtaking his anger, Moony nudged the Jachyra to his feet and pushed him towards the school, staying by his side the entire way there, keeping a wary eye on his companion.

Amarth followed him sedately into Hogwarts and up to the Infirmary, where Moony pushed him onto a bed before shifting into Remus and calling for Madame Pomfrey. The mediwitch came bustling into the room, took one look at Amarth and set to work, not even bothering to chase Remus out. Not that she would have been able to in any case, since they were bonded and the amber-eyed man had no intention of leaving the injured youth behind. He may not have been physically injured, but he was emotionally damaged, enough so that he appeared to have retreated into apathy to escape his own feelings.

Shortly thereafter, the doors to the infirmary opened and Draco spilled into the room, his two bonded trailing him. Without a word, the young blond climbed onto the hospital bed and curled up against Amarth's side, wrapping his arms tightly around the Jachyra. The Weasley twins pulled up two chairs and sat in them, staring at Amarth somberly, occasionally reaching out to stroke down his back or legs, offering silent comfort.

Not five minutes later, Lucius Malfoy strode in, dragging a very reluctant potions professor behind him, scowling. None too gently, he shoved Severus at Amarth, and Draco moved silently, placing himself behind the Jachyra, with Remus behind him. Severus just stood there, hesitating, until Lucius moved forward and pushed him onto the bed, flush against Amarth, before pulling up a chair and seating himself in it, watching the dark-haired Potions Master.

Severus just sighed and sat up, turning to look down at Amarth, who was still staring blankly in front of him. Poppy entered the room again and poured a Dreamless Sleep potion down his throat. Amarth remained unmoving, and his eyes remained open, staring at nothing, occasionally blinking slowly. Poppy frowned and said, "He doesn't care what happens to him, so he's automatically refusing any sort of treatment. I don't believe that any of my potions worked. I think you all are his best chance for recovery now."

Remus nodded and thanked Poppy before curling up behind Draco again and pressing them both closer to Harry. Lucius stood, informing them that he would tell the probably frantic Sirius where his godson was after class had ended. The others just nodded absentmindedly as he left, all their attention focused on the ailing Jachyra lying, unmoving, on the bed.

Slowly, they all drifted off to sleep, the twins expanding the bed before climbing into it as well, curled up behind Severus so as to insure that he didn't escape while they slept. They knew full well that the potions professor wasn't asleep, and they figured that he was probably upset because he had been forced here against his will and was sharing a bed with people he probably despised.

They were completely wrong in their assessment, save for the fact that Severus truly did want to bolt, back down to the dark, cold safety of his dungeons. He knew that it had been his fault that Harry—his lover, his husband, his mate—had left Hogwarts in the first place. He knew that his callous words about Harry trying to kill what may be their last chance at having children had crippled the younger wizard, and he hated himself for it.

Even now, as Severus stared at the Jachyra lying uncaringly on the bed, he wondered if he wasn't doing more harm than good, being here. He had hurt the boy, and now he was lying next to him, pressed up against the warm fur that hid the cool body beneath. Severus shivered, pressing up tightly against Amarth, trying to bring some warmth back into the were- Jachyra, hot tears sliding silently down his face. He had brought his husband to this, and he knew it.

And what made it worse was that Harry hadn't fought back, at all, not even with words, and Severus hadn't realized it until now. He had ranted and raved at his mate, and Amarth—Harry—hadn't done a thing to defend himself. He had just listened to Severus, and now the Potions Master realized what he had been doing. He had been allowing Severus to get his emotions sorted out, using him as a sort of sounding board.

The guilt overwhelmed Severus, and he buried his face in Amarth's golden fur, shuddering as he wept silently. He cried himself to sleep, not noticing when Amarth's blinks came more rapidly and his eyes began to focus, losing their glazed, uncaring stare. He was asleep when Amarth finally woke up from his apathetic state and shifted back into Harry, wrapping his arms firmly around the man in front of him and burying his face in the soft raven locks.

Draco sighed and shifted closer to Harry, and Remus pressed closer to both of them, as did the twins on the other side. Harry could feel Lucius and Sirius nearby and knew that they'd both there soon to share the bed as well, keeping him warm and imbuing him with their love and affection, helping him stay sane and trying to pull him back into full awareness. Sighing, and knowing that if he didn't get any sleep, he'd be positively miserable, Harry quickly summoned a bottle of Dreamless Sleep and downed it, allowing it to take effect and send him to sleep.

**BREAK**

Harry stretched languidly as he woke up, turning to see who all was still in his bed and not surprised to see only Severus, Draco, and Remus, his three bonded. He could feel Sirius and the unborn Mitena nearby, as well as the twins, who appeared to be visiting Gryffindor Tower. As Harry extended his sense further, he also sensed both Ron and Hermione in the library, and he sighed, feeling guilty. He had the feeling that his predicament had been the cause behind their arrival at Hogwarts. He'd just have to assure everyone that he was fine so that they'd quit worrying about him.

Albus was sitting in his office with Byron, and the other professors were in their respective offices. Filch and Mrs. Norris were prowling the third floor corridors, and the students were spread all throughout the castle, the majority of them in their common rooms or outside. Apparently, dinner had just ended.

Smiling gently, he gazed warmly back down at his mate, brushing the hair out off his forehead and sighing lightly before slipping out of the bed and heading for the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, his frown deepened and he wrinkled his nose at his appearance. He looked like Sirius had when his godfather had escaped Azkaban and was on the run. Lanky, oily hair fell in tangles around his face and down his back, clumped with dirt. His eyes were sunken into his face, the brilliant shine dimmed and the laughter all but gone. His cheeks were gaunt and his skin pale.

Harry sighed, muttering a quick cleaning charm that cleaned his hair and skin. Then he quickly turned on the water to near scorching before climbing into the shower and scrubbing thoroughly. He pulled on his Jachyra magic and healed himself, filling out and gaining a healthy glow on his skin. He had been careful in the forest, channeling all of his healing power to Aric and Ebon so that they'd be protected from anything that might happen to him. Now that he was back in Hogwarts, he could spare some of the energy for himself.

Climbing out of the shower, he looked at himself again and smiled, pleased with what he saw. His body had filled out and retained a healthy flush, and his eyes were bright and sparkling once again. As satisfied as he was going to get, Harry flashed himself a thumbs up in the mirror and walked back out of the bathroom, leaving a note on the bedside table telling his bonded that he'd be in the kitchen, getting food...lots and lots of it. Then he'd go back to his chambers in the dungeons. With his plan firmly in mind, Harry strolled out of the Infirmary and headed for the kitchens. He'd work things out with Severus after he had gotten a decent meal and some much needed natural sleep. Until then, his mate would just have to be patient.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Not mine, unless you don't recognize it, in which case it probably is.  
**

**_Author's Note:_** _All right, now, seeing as that Amarth was gone for a whole week, the Weasleys and Draco all alternated between tending to the store and staying at Hogwarts, just in case he Harry should show up. Or rather, Fred and George alternated, while Draco stayed at the school 'just in case'.  
_  
**_Author's Note 2:_** _Nothing big happens in this chapter, just Harry and Severus talking and such. Of course, I would think the chapter title would give that away, huh? Enjoy!_

**WARNING: **Crude language at the beginning.__

**Chapter Twelve: Apology Not Accepted**

Harry opened his eyes and tensed, a low growl trickling through clenched teeth as he sensed his mate entering their chambers. He was waging an internal battle with himself, debating between pouncing on his mate and fucking him into submission, or try and talk like rational human beings. His body cheered at the former option, but he had to admit, reluctantly, that it would provide only a temporary solution. Talking this out was probably their best bet...and then he'd fuck his husband into submission afterwards. It was a win-win situation, as far as Harry was concerned.

Smirking, Harry rose from the bed and padded barefoot out into the living room, grabbing a shirt on the way. They didn't need any distractions for this, and him being half naked would definitely constitute a distraction. Schooling his expression into a cool glare, Harry moved towards the fire, where Severus sat, staring blankly into the flames, brooding. Harry fought a smile—brooding came naturally to his mate.

Sitting down in the other chair, across from Severus, Harry too turned to stare into the flames silently, determined that the other man would be the first to speak and set the tone of this conversation. He didn't have long to wait. Severus sighed and turned to stare at Harry through unfathomable eyes. "I know that nothing I might say can, or will, make up for my inexcusable conduct a week ago, but I just wanted...no, needed...to tell you that…I'm sorry."

Harry was impressed in spite of himself. Severus had corrected himself, admitting that he needed to apologize, and needed to be forgiven. It wasn't something he was just doing on a whim, it meant a great deal more than that, and Harry appreciated the words as well as their implied meaning.

"You're right, Severus, it hurt, and a worded apology isn't going to be enough, not yet. You drove me away, Severus. You, my mate and husband, rejected me, accused me of intentionally killing our first child. I wondered if I truly had done so, and even now, I still have doubts about my own innocence in the matter."

Turning to stare directly at Severus, he spoke candidly. "Do you have any idea what it's like to be rejected and accused of awful things like that, Severus? You were a Death Eater, you tortured and killed plenty of people, and while much of society blamed you and held you accountable, those who mattered believed in you, and knew that you regretted every life you were forced to take in the name of a madman, in order to bring about his downfall."

"All my life, I've been told that I was worthless, a freak, a good-for-nothing, lazy...thing. And you threw it all back in my face. After all, I couldn't even protect the child that was growing inside of me. When I came here, and when I bonded to you and Remus and Draco, I finally found the one thing I wanted more than anything in the world—a family. Did you know, that had Voldemort offered me a family to call my own, I might have seriously contemplated joining him, in spite of the fact that he was the one who murdered my parents?"

Severus looked at him, shocked at last, but Harry didn't smile in triumph. Instead, his eyes remained dulled and his voice came forced from between clenched teeth. "Did you know, Severus, just how bad it was for me out there, knowing that my bonded were so close, but unable to be with them because if I did, I'd just depress them all as well, affecting them with my mood, and things would have gotten so much worse?"

"Not only that, but while I was out there, hiding and mourning, I began to truly believe that I was responsible for Nathaniel's death." Severus went to open his mouth, in either protest or apology, but Harry held up his hand, forestalling the potions professor. "I began to believe that I truly was everything the Dursleys had told me I was, had accused me of being. I felt that I deserved to die, and that I should take any offspring with me." Looking straight at Severus and speaking clearly, he admitted, "I...I very nearly did what you accused me of doing while I was out there."

Severus started, and Harry noted with a grim satisfaction that the older man seemed to finally grasp just how harsh a blow he had dealt. He wasn't done yet, but he knew that Severus had many questions, so he'd let the man have his turn.

"What happened while you were out there, Harry? Where did you go? Did we come anywhere near you? Nathan came back after the half-moon and said that you hadn't even gone to run with him, which would have at least assured us that you were alive. Why are your eyes so dead? Why does your body look so healthy, while your eyes remain dark and haunted? Please, Harry, love, help me understand," Severus pleaded softly.

Turning to face him, Harry snarled suddenly. "You want to know what happened after I fled from you? Fine, I'll tell you. Shut up and don't interrupt. You can ask questions afterwards." When Severus nodded his silent acceptance, Harry leaned back in the chair and turned to stare once more into the fire as he began his story, events flashing through his mind as he did so.

**_Flashback_**

_Amarth fled Hogwarts, running blindly towards the Forest, only knowing that he had to get away, to escape from the human who had hurt Harry so. Part of him wanted to go back and apologize for killing the child, but another part of him, the more stubborn of the two, insisted that it would be his mate that would apologize. He hadn't done anything wrong!_

He hit the forest at a dead run and didn't slow down, even as he jumped logs and rocks, dodging low-hanging tree branches and swerving around thorn bushes. Amarth knew where he was going, and Harry just let himself be carried along, too hurt to even think of stopping and returning to his husband right now.

Eventually, Amarth slowed and crawled into what appeared to be a nest of wild rosebushes, but which really hid an open cave, a den of sorts. Expelling a breath, Amarth sprawled down on the uneven stone floor of the chamber and closed his eyes. Perhaps he'd be able to return in the morning.

That night, Amarth dreamed, something that had never happened before, as Jachyras were supposedly immune to nightmares. But Harry had been too hurt and was projecting his own feelings into his nightmares.

_Amarth was in a dark room, wandering sightlessly. A bitter tang filled the air, one that seemed somehow familiar to him, and the space around him seemed thick and closed-in. Moans and sighs echoed all around him._

Hesitating only briefly, Amarth continued his trek through the chamber he could feel surrounding him. Suddenly, he slipped on something wet and sticky; it was giving off that metallic, bittersweet scent that was everywhere in nearly tangible waves. Growling, and wishing he could see, Amarth's eyes glowed briefly and light flooded the room, making him want to take it back and just wake up from this nightmare.

He was in a cell, like the ones found in Azkaban. Blood was all around him, as were bodies. All the bodies of those who died in the war, and some who hadn't, many of them faceless and nameless, having been people that Harry had passed by in the street without giving them a second glance. James and Lily Potter, Cedric Diggory, an inconceivable number of people, many of them still in the world of the living back in reality, all stretched before him, in an unending sea of bodies. Feeling a strong pull, and deciding that it just might be the way out of this hellhole, Amarth followed his instincts, until he came to the corpse of a small child.

It was a young boy, eyes of a violet so dark they were nearly black staring unseeingly up at the cell's ceiling. A dark swath of hair adorned his head, and little fingers curled into half-fists, the body splayed awkwardly. Amarth growled softly and bent his head down, sniffing all around the infant. His eyes widened in recognition. The blood surrounding the small boy contained his scent as well as the baby's. This was his child; Nathaniel Severus Potter-Snape; the child who never had a chance at life.

Amarth threw back his head and howled in anger and frustration, his agony echoing in the cell, an unending wail of torment that Amarth could not stop. Then Harry joined in the screaming, and the walls rattled with his cry, stones tumbling from walls and ceiling as the place collapsed all around him.

Amarth woke up suddenly, panting and shivering with the remnants of Harry's nightmare still clinging tenaciously to his fogged brain. Shuddering, Amarth knew he wouldn't be getting any more sleep that night, so he left the cave and went for a run, letting it be known to all the animals of the Forest that they were not to tell any of the humans of his location, or of his presence here in these woods, so close to the school.

Finally, sweating and exhausted, Amarth returned back to his den and collapsed, slipping easily into unconsciousness, far too worn out to dream anymore that night.

Starting the next morning, Amarth began thinking about the dream, and what it had meant. He recognized many of the people, some personally and others only as faces that he had passed by. Sighing silently, he focused on finding the similarities between those corpses and his child.

Then, with all the force of a bolt of lightning, Amarth realized the connection, or what he thought the connection was. Harry felt responsible for them all. It had been his war, his fault. Voldemort had tortured and killed so many innocents in order to get him, because he hadn't died as a baby, when he should have. His fault, all his fault.

Amarth knew that he was thinking irrationally, but he didn't care anymore. He needed to die; it was as simple as that. As long as he and Harry lived and loved, people were going to be hurt and die because of him. He had led Sirius to his death, and had killed Nathaniel, hurting Severus. He had opened both Severus' and Lucius' minds, causing them to suffer in the process while forcing them to share memories that he was sure they'd both much rather forget.

He just couldn't make people happy. Perhaps if he died, then the ones that he loved could move on with their lives and be content, no longer tied down to a were-Jachyra that so desperately needed their presence in order to function properly. With a newfound determination, Amarth left the den once more and took off running through the forest, not stopping, even as he came upon a ravine surrounded by tall oaks.

As he toppled over the edge, he felt a sudden flex of energy and remembered the two children inside of him, not even a full month old yet. In killing himself, he was destroying two more lives. He couldn't do that. He'd never be able to forgive himself, and would end up trapping himself here in this plain of existence as a ghost, unable to move on, weighed down by the knowledge that he was indeed a murderer of children.

Concenting, Amarth focused all of his magic on protecting his children from being affected upon impact. It was too late to stop, he couldn't fly, and he was too far away from the ravine wall to make a scrabble for it. Closing his eyes, Amarth rolled over so that his back would make first impact, then switched positions once more, so that his shoulder would hit first. After all, he would likely die if he broke his back, no matter how fast Jachyras recuperated. A crushed shoulder would heal, eventually.

Crying out as he hit the ravine floor, Amarth rolled onto his back and then onto his side as he came to a halt, still protecting his underside from bruising and injury. He didn't know how long he lay there, panting and trying to ease the pain in his body, while ensuring that the area around Aric and Ebon were not left vulnerable. He was directing so much energy towards his children that it took him well over two days to heal enough to climb back up the ravine and retreat to his cave. After that, he fell into the apathy that his bonded had witnessed when he was returned, keeping the children alive with his energy, but not particularly caring to take care of himself by eating or returning to Hogwarts.  
  
**_End flashback_**

Harry's voice trailed off as he finished his story, falling silent and waiting for Severus' outburst and cutting words, telling him that he was nothing but an obnoxious brat who thought the world revolved around him. When the expected blows didn't come, Harry finally looked up, seeing a pale-faced Severus staring back at him wordlessly, his eyes glittering with emotion—or perhaps it was just the glow from the fire, Harry thought, depressed again.

In a whirl of movement, Severus had, in a manner very uncharacteristic of the dignified professor, launched himself at Harry, clinging to him as he sobbed into Harry's chest, apologizing over and over again. "I'm sorry, Harry, loveling. I didn't know; I didn't mean it. I never wanted to hurt you. I'm sorry. So, so sorry." He continued along that path for some while as Harry stared at him wide-eyed.

Concerned now, Harry brushed his mate's hair from his face and pressed his hand against the man's forehead, checking for a fever. Not noticing any, Harry settled for rubbing soothing circles on his husband's back and sending calming waves of strength through the Unity Mark and their mind-link, trying to comfort him.

Eventually, the sobs slowed and then stopped altogether, and Severus rose up from where he had fallen on Harry's lap, looking at him through sorrow-filled and red-rimmed eyes. Harry didn't say anything, but his eyes softened and his expression relaxed as he reached for Severus' hand, leading his unresisting mate to the bed and tucking him in before climbing in beside him.

They weren't done talking by any means, and Severus had a lot of groveling and sucking up to do yet, but that could wait until they were both calmer and well-rested. He'd talk to the others then, as well. Sighing, Harry snuggled up to his taller husband, curling up in the other man's warmth as he drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:** Whoo! A full 7 pages! And here I was only expecting to turn out about 4 in this chapter. I do hope that this made you all happy—a healthy dose of angst, the promise of more angst, and the further promise of an eventual happy ending. Please review and let me know how I'm doing, all right? Thanks!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: SameOldStuff (S.O.S.) Not mine if it's from the world of Harry Potter.

Thanks to all my reviewers, including those that are new, or 'first-time' reviewers to my stories. I really appreciate them.

athenakitty, Draculella, SiLvErFaTeD, Xyverz, Corgi1, Mei, insanechildfanfic, FawkesRises, HecateDeMort, kangaroo, barbarataku, Immortal Memories, Wynjara, EireVerde, Spazlady, Menecarkawan, texasjeanette, Nemati, KittenBabyGirl, leo potter, Ruth

Draculella – I do believe that that is one of the greatest compliments I have ever received. I adore Midnight Blue and Mirror of Maybe, and can't wait for her to update it. That you think my work is that well-done makes me feel...well, special. Really. Thank you.

Mei – Eeep! I'll give them a happy ending, I promise. Of course, seeing as that this is Harry Potter and Severus Snape we're talking about, I'm not going to make it easy for them. Heh. This was the worst of it, I think. Now you won't kill me, right? cowers, just in case

EireVerde – Oops! That was supposed to be 'loveling'. I've finished it now, I just misspelled. Thanks for pointing it out, or else I never would've found it.

Chapter Thirteen: Hex-a-thon

Harry cooed softly in pleasure as a soft touch ghosted over his skin and wet heat followed a path from his chin to his navel. He was only partially awake at the moment, and the caresses felt so good that he didn't ever want to wake up. After all, waking up meant facing his mate, and his other bonded, as well as Ron, Hermione, and Albus, all of which he'd rather not deal with at the moment.

Crying out as the wet heat engulfed him, Harry's eyes snapped open, and he gave up all pretense of being asleep as he bucked his hips upwards, seeking further contact. The wetness was replaced by a firm hand as Severus lifted his head and pulled himself on top of Harry, kissing him with bruising force.

Harry sighed again and stared directly into his husband's eyes as he climaxed nearly silently before collapsing back on the bed, sweat running along his skin. Severus just smiled gently at him and picked him up, carrying him into their bathroom. Setting Harry down, still wrapped up in the sheets, he turned the tap and started running a bath, filling it with strawberry scented bubbles.

Once the bathtub was filled to the brim with warm water, Severus picked Harry up once more and sat them both in the tub, with Harry in front of him, leaning against his chest. Carefully, he poured water over Harry's head, tilting the young man's head back so that it didn't get in his eyes. Pouring some shampoo into his hands, Severus gently massaged it into Harry's scalp, making sure to cover all of it.

Harry murmured and cooed in pleasure at the touches, knowing that Severus was trying to show him how much he was loved through touches, since Harry had already made it clear that words wouldn't be enough. Concentrating briefly, he saw that it was only 6:30 in the morning, so they had a good hour and a half before breakfast, followed by classes.

Relaxing into the warmth of the water, soothing caresses, and calm reassurance flowing through their bond, Harry allowed himself to drift, his mind wandering. He briefly touched each of his bonded, assuring him that they were all fine, and assuring them that he would be all right as well. He tapped Nathan's mind lightly and frowned, wondering what the wereleopard appeared to be so upset about.

Concentrating harder, Harry used an advanced form of Legilimency and broke into Nathan's mind, without letting the lycanthrope know he was there, or letting his bonded know what was up to. What he found surprised him. Nathan hadn't poisoned him with Wormwood, but he has his suspicions about who had. The only problem was that there was no proof, and he couldn't help his favorite professor if he didn't have proof.

Tensing slightly, Harry was unaware of Severus calling his name as he sifted through Nathan's memories, doing his best to avoid invading on the boy's privacy any more than absolutely necessary, and found that the boy suspected Mikhail Leylia, one of his Gryffindor students, fourth year.

Pulling out of Nathan's mind, Harry went seeking again, but was broken from his trance suddenly when Severus sent a surge through the Unity Mark, waking him up as well as alerting the others that there was a potential problem at hand. Narrowing his eyes, Harry turned to his husband and growled, "I was so close, and then you had to go and pull me back, dammit!"

Severus just stared back at him inscrutably for a few moments before climbing out of the tub and toweling dry before lifting Harry out and drying him, sending him out to the living room to await their guests while he dressed himself. Sighing, Harry flopped down on the couch, tilting his head back and closing his eyes. He wasn't ready for this yet, not this soon. For crying out loud, it was only 7:15 in the morning. This was no time for a meeting with his bonded, or any meeting at all.

Sure enough, just as Severus exited the bathroom, damp hair trailing down his black shirt, the portrait opened and Harry's godfathers entered, followed by Draco and the twins, as well as Ron, Hermione, Lucius Malfoy, and Albus Dumbledore. Harry frowned and sent his mind out, linking with Nathan and requesting his presence. He wanted the boy to hear this as well, since he owed the young Slytherin an apology. Once he received the boy's acknowledgement and promise that he was on his way, Harry pulled back and looked all around him.

Remus and Draco were the first to move, pressing in on either side of Harry, soothing him with their closeness as the bond flared pleasantly and warming him. The other two wizards sighed and Harry gazed down at them in surprise. It appeared that the bond worked both ways, and that they needed him just as much as he needed them.

Sirius curled up behind his husband and mate, Severus curled up behind Draco after a quick glance at Harry, and everybody else sat on the chairs and couch opposite them. Silence filled the room, with them all expecting him to break the silence, but he was content to wait until Nathan showed up. Two minutes later, Harry waved his hand idly and the door opened, revealing a flustered Nathan about to knock. Recovering quickly, the wereleopard moved into the room, biting his lip nervously as he recognized the Headmaster in the room.

Harry just ignored everyone except Nathan, reaching his arms out for the little boy, which Nathan gratefully accepted, burrowing into his chest and closing his eyes, sighing in contentment. This was hardly appropriate behavior for a teacher and his student, but it was perfectly all right for lycanthropes, since they were far more sensuous than humans and craved the warmth of another's touch. Besides, there were witnesses, including the Headmaster, so there was no way for it to be misconstrued as anything other than a comforting touch.

Harry sighed, "I'm assuming that Sev called you because I let my mind wander this morning and wasn't aware of him calling for me," he saw Severus nod out of the corner of his eye. "Of course, since we have about half an hour, I'm also guessing that he wanted to make sure that you all saw for yourselves that I'm fine, and to give you all time to interrogate me if you wish," he said with a wry smile. Hermione smiled back at him, as did Ron. Draco just rolled his eyes, Dumbledore smiled and twinkled back brightly, and Severus lowered his eyes.

Harry sighed and gave them a brief version of the past week's events—he had needed some time to think things over and so had left for a week, but remained nearby, only returning after he had gotten things straightened out in his head. He knew that this didn't satisfy anybody, but he only really owed explanations to his bonded and Sirius, who he promised to talk to later. This meeting was mostly to reassure them that he was all right. Besides, they only had thirty minutes, which he pointed out rather blandly. Of course, this didn't affect anybody except Dumbledore, Severus, Nathan, and himself, but at least it got him out of the room for the day.

Giving his husband a quick kiss, and vowing to himself to check out young Mr. Leylia in class today, Harry bolted out the door, followed closely by Sirius and Remus, who had to tell him what they had covered. Of course, since Harry didn't have a syllabus that they could find, they were curious about what he'd be teaching. However, when they asked, Harry just smiled and winked at them before entering the Great Hall for breakfast.

He left breakfast a few minutes early, stopping by his godfathers to invite them to come and watch his classes for the day, and to perhaps...help with the upper classes. They accepted readily, eager to spend time with him and to see what the young wizard had planned. Despite being his own unique person, Harry had hung around the two Marauders and the Weasley twins long enough to appreciate pranks, and they had a feeling that he was going to pull something in class today, and they wanted to know what it was.

Of course, Harry was also one of the most close-lipped people they knew, so both Sirius and Remus knew that it was futile to try and get him to confess his plans for the day. That didn't keep them from trying, though. Harry just smirked at them and led the way up to their classroom. Upon entering, he moved to his desk and turned towards the door, pulling his wand so as to not scare them.

Since it was the first class of the day, the children straggled in at random intervals. When the first Ravenclaw second year wandered in for class, Harry flicked his wand and muttered a hex under his breath. The student's hair started flashing between neon pink and a garish orange. Sirius and Remus stared at Harry wide-eyed, but he just grinned at them and shrugged. "Today's lesson," was his cryptic reply.

As each student entered, sometimes in groups, he hexed them all before they had a chance to realize what he was doing. They didn't get any warning, either, since the students were told to sit as soon as they had entered the classroom. Only one of the Slytherins had quick enough reflexes to avoid being hexed upon entering the door, and Harry got him as he pulled his book out of his bag.

Pleased with himself, Professor Potter-Snape started his lesson for the day—constant vigilance. Needless to say, both Sirius and Remus got a kick out of this and agreed to help him teach all the students their lesson. After all, they had to be aware of their surroundings all the time, didn't they? Not paranoid, but not oblivious, either. As a bonus, they got to hex all the students into silence, so that they couldn't warn their other House members about who was hexing them and why.

Three classes passed by this way, and then they got a break for lunch. Harry decided to eat lunch with his godfathers in their chambers, and they were enjoying a great laugh over the students' reactions to being hexed. Halfway through lunch, there was a knock on the door and Severus entered, followed closely by the Weasley twins and Draco. Fred and George immediately stared at the three Marauders, eyes narrowed, and demanded, "All right, who's been randomly hexing students, and why?"

Harry smirked. "I have been, and I'm trying to teach them constant vigilance." The twins' eyes widened before they pounced on Harry, shaking his hand effusively and congratulating him on his superior intellect. Severus and Draco just shook their heads in exasperated amusement, and the potions professor muttered, "Wish I'd thought of it before."

Harry just chuckled and shook his head, smirking. "Such a pity, Sev." Then, without warning, he flicked his wrist and muttered a quick hex, targeting his husband. The others in the room howled with laughter when they saw the dignified potions master standing there in a garish red dress with a red handbag to match, and a horrible vulture hat perched atop his head. Remus, Draco, and the twins all remembered the outfit from Harry's third year, when Neville Longbottom had faced the boggart, which had turned into the Potions Master. The outfit had appeared with Neville's cry of 'Riddikulus!'

Severus scowled at them all before attempting to transfigure his clothing back into his plain black robes, but they stubbornly wouldn't turn back. Glaring murderously at his younger husband, Severus then tried to remove the hat, which refused to budge. Snarling, he advanced on Harry, but was brought up short when Sirius and Remus stood in front of the enraged potions professor.

A staring contest ensued for several moments before Severus slumped his shoulders and stared resignedly at Harry. "This is part of my punishment, isn't it?" Harry nodded, and Severus sighed in acceptance, glancing at the clock before heading out the door. After all, there were still the afternoon classes to teach. Feeling sorry for his husband, Harry quickly transfigured the robes back to their austere black and vanished the handbag, leaving only the vulture hat. It would be humiliating enough without overdoing it. After all, the students would recognize it for what it was, their professor getting hexed for not adhering to the idea of 'constant vigilance.'

With that, Harry and his godfathers moved on to their next class, fourth year Gryffindor and Slytherin. This time he waited until after they were all seated and the class had begun before hexing his students. A few caught on after a while, including Mikhail Leylia, and were able to dodge or reflect the hexes coming from Harry. However, they forgot to check for other opponents and were all struck down by Remus and Sirius, who had been hiding in the shadows at the back of the room, waiting for openings.

Once they had all been hexed and Harry had started his lesson, he let his mind search through the room, seeing who was paying attention and who was ignoring him in favor of daydreaming or napping. As his mind landed on Mikhail, he suppressed a growl and began sifting through the boy's mind, taking painstaking care to shield himself from detection by the Gryffindor fourth year.

It was fortunate that he knew this lesson by heart now, and that Sirius and Remus were willing to hex the students while his concentration was elsewhere. He just had to be sure to watch out for them as well, since they might target the professor to demonstrate the idea of constant vigilance. Sure enough, as soon as he thought to put his guard up, twin hexes came his way, one to change his hair color, and the other to change his skin.

Still sifting through Mikhail's mind, seeking the information he desired while avoiding intruding on the boy's privacy more than necessary, and teaching the class, he deflected and altered the two hexes, throwing them back onto their castors, who hadn't been expecting their own hexes to be turned against them and so were caught off-guard.

While Sirius and Remus were trying to figure out what had been done to them, Harry found what he was looking for, and had to fight his instincts to give away his thoughts via his facial expression. Nathan's instincts had been right on the mark. Mikhail had been the one to feed him Wormwood, arranging it through one of the newer Hogwarts House Elves by lying to him, telling him it was just a little something to make their ill professor feel better, which was partially true, since no longer being pregnant had gotten rid of the sickness that came with carrying another being inside of you.

Furious, but refusing to simply attack the poor boy's mind, Harry opened the mind-link and gave Severus a heads up. Mikhail would be reporting to the Headmaster's office very, very soon. For now, though, Harry had classes to teach and students to hex.

Author's Note: Ah, sweet revenge. All right, everybody. I believe that the hexing idea has been used in another HP fanfic before this one, but I don't know which one. The idea hadn't been intended to copy off of another's work, but I apologize if it has. Other than that, please review and let me know what you think. Ah, we're finally getting down to figuring out what was up with the Wormwood poisoning. Does anyone have any guesses as to why he'd go after Harry? Or more precisely, Harry and Severus? Please review. Thank you!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Umm...same as all the other chapters. It's not mine if it's from the HP universe. Those belong to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to all my lovely reviewers. You all encourage me so much on this series, and I can't tell you how much I appreciate it.

insanechildfanfic, batling, Wynjara, Alexandria Wood, SiLvErFaTeD, athenakitty, Seshura, Draculella, blackdragonofslytherin, Xyverz, Mei, Glorfindel of Gondolin, HecateDeMort, Spazlady, kangaroo, Ruth, sassygirl, allexandrya, Corgi1, Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Immortal Memories, FawkesRises, Frizbee, Kristen, Menecarkawan, AngeloftheDesert

kangaroo – Yes, there will be more detail on Sirius's pregnancy, especially over Christmas break, when they'll all have plenty of time to spend together. Heh. That's in the next chapter, I think.

Corgi1 – Oops. I didn't realize that it was so popular, or else I would've tried to come up with something else. sigh Oh, well, it works, I suppose.

AngeloftheDesert – Welcome back! I've missed you, you know.

Timeline: Same day as Chapter Thirteen.

Author's Note: Heh. None of you guessed Mikhail's purpose in poisoning Harry. You'll find out in this chapter. grin

WARNING: Sex scene in this chapter (not too explicit, I don't think)

Chapter Fourteen: Operation Jachyra's Revenge

Harry quickly reached out and asked Nathan to report to the Headmaster's office, assuring him that he wasn't in any trouble, but that his suspicions had proven correct, and he was needed to vouch for Mikhail's actions. Nathan agreed readily, but Harry could sense the underlying sorrow and anger in his tone. Of course, Harry still didn't understand why Mikhail would try and poison him. He didn't have any connection to either Death Eaters or Skullbearers that Harry was aware of. Not to mention that his parents and two younger siblings had both survived the war, so it wasn't revenge. But what other reason was there?

Frowning, Harry sighed and called out to Severus, Remus, and Draco. He had the feeling that he'd need the comfort of all his bonded during for this meeting. Not to mention that both Remus and Draco would be needed to hold him and Severus back from slaughtering their student, no matter what his reason for the poisoning was.

The others sensed his desperation and barely contained fury and were even now hurrying towards him. He reached the Headmaster's office and waited impatiently for the others to arrive. Severus was the first to arrive, followed by a very nervous wereleopard. Harry smiled at him gently and reassured him, "Don't worry, Nathan. You aren't in any trouble. I'd just like to know why you suspected him, and what his reasons could possibly be for doing this."

Nathan nodded, his eyes still trained at some point on the floor, biting his lower lip in anxiety. Then he looked up, his eyes tearing as he whispered, "He doesn't have a reason. It wasn't him." When Harry and Severus just looked at him confused, he clarified, "Well, it was him, but it wasn't at the same time. Does that make any sense?" he asked, confused.

Harry frowned, "You mean like the Imperious? I would have felt it if any of the students were being controlled, Mr. Schuyler." Nathan shook his head frantically, correcting him. "Not controlled, sir, but manipulated, perhaps, would be a better choice of words." Harry's eyes narrowed as he pinned Nathan to his spot, searching his eyes for a hint of what was going on. "Do you know who did the manipulating?"

Nathan sighed and shook his head again, muttering, "No, but I'm pretty sure that he wouldn't do anything like that if he knew what it would do. We've been...friends for a few years now, and we both like you a lot as our teacher. That's why I wanted to talk to him first, before telling you what had happened."

"Talk to who first?" asked Draco as he and Remus walked around the corner of the hallway, coming to a stop next to Harry and Severus, who were both staring at Nathan. Severus quickly filled them in on what was happening as the teacher and student continued to stare at each other. "What did he give me, exactly?"

Nathan shrugged. "I don't know what he gave you, only that it apparently contained a large amount of Wormwood. Well, larger than is used in any of the potions I've done yet, but I don't know about the higher years. Mikhail's in fourth, so he knows more potions than me, and more uses for Wormwood.

Harry nodded before glancing at the others and giving the password to the Gargoyle, who jumped aside and revealed the revolving staircase leading up to the Headmaster's office. They didn't bother knocking, since Albus already knew that they were there. Once inside, they saw Mikhail sitting there nervously, his whole body tense as he watched the wizards who entered fearfully.

When he saw Harry, he launched himself out of his seat and threw his arms around his professor, crying, "I didn't mean to. I didn't know, or I never would have done it. I didn't know!" Harry sighed and pried Mikhail's arms off of him before admitting, "I know you didn't, Mikhail. That's why Nathan's here. He'll vouch for you, as well, but I need to know who told you to add the Wormwood into my drink that night."

Mikhail backed up and sat down, reassured, but frowned. "I...I don't know who told me to do it, Professor. I can't remember." His eyes widened in fear as he stared at Harry. "I don't remember who it was! I only remember putting the cheering draft in your drink because I was told to, but I don't remember who told me to do it!" He was near panicking now and Harry gestured to Nathan, who nodded and moved towards his friend, hugging him tightly.

Harry frowned and glanced at Albus. "May I?" he asked, knowing that the Headmaster would understand the implications of his question. Albus frowned lightly, but nodded, and Harry skimmed along Mikhail's thoughts, searching under the panic and fear for the memory charm that he knew had to be there. Sure enough, he found it in a matter of moments, but what he felt made him wince.

Pulling out, he turned to Albus and shook his head. "The memory charm is much too complex for me to break through. If we try, we're likely to do a great deal more harm than answers are worth. I don't want to risk that. It is enough to know that he did not understand what he was doing, and that he is truly remorseful for his actions." Albus smiled brightly at him, and Harry could see the approval shining clearly in his eyes. It made him feel unexpectedly good about himself, and he smiled back at Albus.

Receiving another nod from the aging wizard and turning back to Mikhail, Harry spoke, "Unfortunately, seeing as that you did put an unknown substance into my drink which killed our first child, you will have to be penalized. Do you understand?" At Mikhail's nod of trepidation, he continued, "You will have detention for the remainder of the school year, beginning after Christmas break. You will alternate weeks between Professor Snape and myself," he smiled, but assumed that Mikhail knew that he was referring to Severus as well, and not himself by that name.

"You will have weekends free, and we will let you go to Quidditch practice—you're on the team right?—We'll let you go to them, provided that you report before and afterwards for your detention. Detention will never go past curfew, and you will be given time to complete your homework as well. Is this agreeable to you?" he asked, although everybody in that room knew that Mikhail really didn't have a choice in the matter. Once Mikhail had agreed, Harry nodded at Albus and they left the Headmaster's office. Mikhail and Nathan stayed behind at the Headmaster's request.

"Well, that's one part of the mystery solved. Now, how do we find out who actually ordered the poisoning? I was under that impression that all of the Death Eaters and Skullbearers have been apprehended," Remus commented. Harry shrugged, "I believe they have, but that doesn't mean that they don't have sympathizers. Or perhaps whoever ordered the drugging has another reason altogether. We have no way of knowing without capturing the guilty party." The others nodded and they proceeded towards the dungeons in silence.

Draco, apparently fed up with the silence and deciding that there was nothing to be done now, turned abruptly towards Harry and declared, "Fred, George, and I will be remaining here with you for the holidays. Both Father and the rest of the Weasleys will come here Christmas Eve and stay for Christmas. Is that acceptable?" Harry laughed delightedly at Draco's anxious expression and pulled his bond-brother into a hug. "Of course it's all right, Draco. I was planning on asking you to stay here for most of the holidays in any case."

Remus smiled and added, "Sirius and I will also be staying here." Harry growled at the thought that his godfathers had even contemplated leaving. He narrowed his eyes at Remus, Amarth pushing to the surface. "Damn right you're staying here. And in our chambers as well. There's no way I'm letting Sirius get away from me over the holidays, and it would be best if you stayed with him...with us."

Remus' eyes widened apprehensively as he turned to Severus, seeking answers. The Potions Master smirked, "Did I mention that were-Jachyras are very protective of their young, and of those who are bearing children. After the child is born, you won't be able to escape from Harry until the child is old enough to fend for himself." Remus' eyes widened. "Surely you don't expect us to stay with you for years on end!"

Harry sighed, "You'll remain in this school for the rest of this year, then you'll move into Snape Manor with us until I'm ready to let the children go. If you need to leave, even if it's only for a few hours, little Mitena will be staying with me. I'll be a kind of permanent babysitter for your child as well as my own." Remus smirked at him suddenly and Harry's eyes widened. "Oops." He glanced towards Severus and winced when he saw the man's death glare number five—"You are a complete and utter moron, and I don't know why I waste my time with you"—on Harry. "Guess I shouldn't have told them that, huh?" he asked with a cheeky grin.

Severus just rolled his eyes and muttered something about an impertinent brat invading his space and jeopardizing his free time. Harry just strolled into their rooms ahead of him, grinning maniacally. He fully intended on torturing his husband a bit more, to pay him back for his temper tantrum a week and a half ago. And he knew just how to do it.

You know I'm not so mean as to end it here, right? Though, I'll be the first to admit that I seriously contemplated doing so

Later that evening, Harry was stretched out on the floor, leaning back against Moony for support. Remus had taken wolf form in order to curl up in front of the fire. Of course, Harry suspected that it was more because he enjoyed being able to shift at will than anything else. Not that he was complaining. Moony was a comfortable backrest, firm and furry and warm. Harry enjoyed snuggling up to the werewolf by the fire in the evenings.

Sirius was sprawled across the couch, with his head on one arm rest and his feet on the other. His stomach was starting to show signs of his pregnancy, and this pleased Harry and Remus to no end. Draco and the twins were sitting over in the corner with Severus, quietly discussing something. Apparently, it was amusing, because Moony kept snuffling in canine laughter at seemingly random intervals. Harry could have figured out what was going on as well, but he didn't particularly care. He was far too content and drowsy to bother with eavesdropping on his mate's conversation with the teenage pranksters.

Besides, he was busy plotting with Remus and Sirius, working on finalizing his plans for the ultimate revenge. It would be his job to distract Severus while they completed the prank, and then to keep his husband from detecting the potion they were going to slip in his drink. The latter part was easier said than done, since Severus was a Potions Master, but it didn't matter too much. They only needed to get him to swallow one sip, and Harry knew just how to do that.

As it grew on towards evening, Harry stretched and rose, heading sedately towards the bedroom, aware that his husband was watching him anxiously. Ever since he had returned from the Forest, Severus had kept a close eye on him, as if he was reassuring him that Harry, as well as Aric and Ebon, were really there and in good health.

With a smirk that Severus couldn't see, Harry began Operation: Jachyra's Revenge, darting into the bathroom while making a horrible coughing noise, followed by the sound of retching. As he had known would happen, Severus rose and followed him into the bathroom to see if he was all right. Harry assured him that air had just gone down wrong and started him choking. Fortunately, since he hadn't eaten in a few hours, there were no ill effects beyond a mildly sore throat.

He received the thumbs up from Sirius through the mind-link, and knew that his godfather had completed the mission, while Moony distracted Draco and the twins. Part two of the mission had been completed. The next part was up to Harry and the last part up to his godfathers. Ah, they made a great team, and Harry relished in it. After this prank, he'd forgive Severus and things could go back to normal.

Victory was so close, and Harry wasn't about to let it slip through his grasp. Severus was still hovering, as Harry had known he would, so Harry reassured him again that he was fine. Severus didn't look convinced, so Harry sighed and said that he'd just go get himself some water if Severus could get everybody else to leave for their own rooms. The final part of the ultimate prank wouldn't require his godfathers' to be in the room.

Strolling into the kitchen, Harry quickly zeroed in on the fire whiskey and grabbed it, heading back for the bedroom and stripping before climbing into bed. He was sprawled out, waiting, when Severus came in to the bedroom. Harry's husband stopped dead at the sight before him, and Harry arched his back languidly, like a cat, looking at his mate with feline satisfaction, his hair splayed across the crisp white sheets. "Like what you see?" he purred seductively, arching his back again and showing off his lean, toned body.

Severus groaned and stripped swiftly before climbing into the bed and covering Harry's body with his own, nipping along his throat and jaw. Harry purred, glancing at the glass of alcohol on the bedside table. Smirking, he rolled quickly, pinning his husband underneath himself and grinding their hips together. Severus groaned and arched upwards into the pressure. Harry kissed him with bruising force, which he returned eagerly, before mapping a path down his chest and stomach with his mouth.

Fortunately, Harry was only showing his condition a little bit, so he could still...indulge in these kinds of activities, and he was determined to enjoy it all he could while he was still capable of it—and while Severus still allowed it. Grinning, he quickly prepared his mate, kissing and stroking everywhere he could reach with his free hand. When his husband pleaded for more, Harry obliged and buried himself to the hilt, garnering a cry from his mate.

Grinning, Harry sent a rapid pace as he reached over to the bedside and grabbed the glass, taking a mouthful of the burning liquid. Careful not to swallow any, he angled himself and moved in hard, shallow thrusts, sawing across Severus' prostate. Severus came with a cry, wringing Harry's own orgasm from him. While they rode on the waves of pleasure, Harry lowered his mouth to his mate's and kissed him, sharing the fire whiskey between them. Severus, too dazed and high on pleasure, swallowed Harry's offering without thinking about it, and Harry nearly crowed in triumph.

Harry opened the mind-link and informed Remus, who had changed back to lie with his husband, that he had succeeded in getting Severus to swallow the potion. Receiving a blushing affirmative—his godfather had received a glimpse of just how he had accomplished his task—he severed the mind-link and rolled off of his husband, drowsing contentedly. Glancing over, he saw that Severus was already asleep, and he smiled. The poor man was exhausted. Of course, after tomorrow, it would be even worse, the poor dear. Smirking wickedly, Harry snuggled up to his husband and drifted off to sleep.

Author's Note: Hah! You'll find out what the prank was in the next chapter. Anybody want to take a guess? The next chapter will cover the next 'day' of this story, then time will jump ahead to Christmas break. Whee! In the meantime, please review this chapter and let me know what you think. I rather liked this one—it's a much happier chapter than my last couple. Ta!

This is for Hissa: I'm aware of that, and really, I think he deserves to be childish sometimes, don't you? For crying out loud, he's only 18. Don't tell me you didn't joke around and goof off then, did you? I'm 20 now, and I still do that kind of stuff. And he's punishing him for throwing the temper tantrum, not necessarily for any specific part of it. Also, I'm aware that loosing a child is no laughing matter. Fortunately, I've never lost anyone close to me, at least not yet. Just remember, Harry has melded very well with Amarth, and Amarth is an animal. They spend very little time grieving over lost offspring, and Amarth is in a way shielding Harry, as I have explained before. And what makes you think that Sirius Black and Remus Lupin ever really grew up? They were Marauders, for crying out loud, and Sirius still loves to prank his favorite target—Severus Snape. And next time, leave an e-mail address so that I can write directly to you and tell you what I think rather than subjecting all these poor people to my reactions to your review. And yes, I do take offense, more because you left me with no e-mail address than the actual review. So here are your answers. I just hope you bother to read them.


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine, nor is anything connected to the Potter Universe. I own the Original characters and creatures and that is it.

Thanks to all my wonderful, lovely, precious, magnificent, fantastic, superb, outstanding, fabulous, marvelous reviewers. Your encouragement keeps me going!

HecateDeMort, kangaroo, blackdragonofslytherin, Corgi1, Wynjara, Immortal Memories, Kristen, Xyverz, Menecarkawan, insanechildfanfic, athenakitty, Draculella, Mei, AngeloftheDesert, Moni, Glorfindel of Gondolin, Seshura, SiLvErFaTeD, FawkesRises, Daniella

Xyverz – Sorry, you won't find out about who put on the mind-block until later.

Moni – Yep, a very rough day. But Harry's prank is going to come back and bite him on the ass. Then again, they're the best kind!

Daniella – Whoohoo! That is honestly the first fanfiction competition I have ever been in. I'm so happy right now like you wouldn't believe! Thank you for telling me!

Author's Note: All right, the morning sickness comes on very suddenly in this chapter, but that's just because it's something that can't be expected until it arrives, all right? Enjoy!

WARNING: A little bit of language (like...2 words)

Chapter Fifteen: Pranked for a Week

Harry's eyes flew open as Salazar hissed at him, Masssster, it issss time to get up. And your mate issss different now. Harry blinked up at the small cobra and his eyes widened as he apologized quickly, I am sssso sssorry, Sssalazar. With everything that hassss been going on, I forgot about you. Are you all right? Where have you been while I wasss away?

Salazar flicked his tongue out over Harry's cheek and hissed contentedly, draping himself across his master's shoulders and around his neck as he replied, I have been wandering thissss large nessst and ssspeaking with otherssss of my kind in the foresssst.

Harry nodded, smiling lightly, glad that Salazar had managed to take care of himself. Then he remembered what else Salazar had said and glanced to his right. Sure enough, there was his mate, although the prank had taken effect sometime during the night.

Harry smirked. He couldn't wait to see Severus' reaction to this when his partner awoke. Sighing, he arched his back, feeling the bones crack and smiling in satisfaction. Standing, he headed for the bathroom, determined to spend his morning soaking in hot water and relaxing.

Leaving Salazar draped around his neck, Harry clambered into the tub and submerged himself in the hot, soothing water with a sigh. He was careful to keep his head up above the water so that Salazar didn't get upset with him. As he lay there, allowing the warmth to ease his muscles, which were beginning to ache as a result of the two children he was bearing. He growled softly to himself, vowing that Severus would be the one to bear their children the next time around.

Harry closed his eyes, determined to relax while he was still able, but his body disagreed, deciding that it had been awake and feeling well for far too long. With a lurch, Harry twisted around so that he vomited over the side of the tub, onto the tiles of the bathroom floor, unable to make it to the toilet, causing Salazar to hiss in annoyance and worry. Wincing as the bile burned his throat on the way up, he waited for Severus to come to his aid, trusting that the older man cared enough to help him, if only to keep his floor from being further soiled than it already was.

Apparently, Severus didn't love him that much. He heard the light padding of his husband's bare feet on the carpeting, but then they stopped, and Harry realized that his mate was standing right in front of the full- length bedroom mirror. "Harry James Potter-Snape! What the fuck have you done to me! Reverse it, now!" he demanded, shouting throughout the chambers.

Harry winced and answered through the mind link, as his body was far too busy heaving to form coherent words. I can't, Sev. The potion will wear off in one week, and it would take longer than that to make the antidote, which I do not have a spare of. You don't either. I checked. Now, get over yourself and come help your sick mate.

Severus just growled and stormed away from the mirror...and straight into the kitchen. Harry's eyes widened in shock; surely his mate wasn't that cruel...was he? The smell of sausage and bacon soon filled the chambers, and Harry decided that yes, Severus most certainly was that cruel, and sadistic to boot. His stomach redoubled its efforts to purge his system, although only bile was coming up now. There was no food left to be rejected. Salazar squeezed lightly across his shoulders, offering him comfort.

Eventually, the heaves slowed enough for Harry to clean up the mess with a wave of his hand and to climb out of the tub, but that was it before he was sent crashing back to his knees. Snarling viciously now, Harry opened the mind-link and screamed at Severus for putting him through this torment. As if it wasn't enough that he was a lycanthrope, he was pregnant to boot.

Severus didn't answer, and Harry smirked to himself. Fine, if that's how he wanted to play it. Opening a different section of the mind-link, Harry called to Remus...and through him, to Sirius. If Severus wanted to ignore him, then they'd see how well he could ignore a pissed off Black, followed very closely by a ticked off werewolf.

Harry groaned as heaves overtook him again, leaving him shaking and pale sitting on the bathroom floor. He could hear Severus banging around in the kitchen, and decided to stoop down to his level. Snarling, he did the one thing that Severus would absolutely hate. He lowered the defenses between himself and his mate and forced all of his sickness and misery into Severus, drowning him in the results of Harry's pregnancy. Because if Harry had to suffer without his mate's help, then he was going to make sure that the experience wasn't pleasant for Severus, either.

It was with a great deal of satisfaction that he heard Severus start to gag and heave, suffering morning sickness despite the fact that he wasn't pregnant. To top things off, Severus was currently trapped in the body of a female—a very attractive female, but one nonetheless. Hah! Now if he'd suffer mood swings, Harry would be able to tease him for life about PMSing. At least now, Severus had better not scoff at what Harry was forced to suffer through every morning now that this stage had finally kicked in.

Moments later, the door burst open and they heard murmured voices, before two pairs of footsteps headed towards the bathroom, where Harry sat shivering. Harry felt Remus hesitate and read his intentions. Sighing, he closed off his part of the bond, effectively sheltering Severus from the worst symptoms of pregnancy.

Quickly, his godfathers entered the bathroom to help him, satisfied that Severus was done with whatever had caused him to be sick as well. Remus emptied and refilled the tub, soaking a washcloth in the warm water, while Sirius held his hair from his face as he finished heaving.

When at last Harry relaxed, leaning against his godfather, he was picked up by the strong arms of his werewolf companion, who he realized belatedly had gotten undressed while he was busy losing the contents of his stomach. Remus sat in the large tub, still holding Harry, who he pressed to lean against him while Salazar slithered out of the bathroom, heading towards the kitchen. Harry hoped that the cobra bit him, hard.

Sirius quickly divested himself of his own clothes and climbed in with them, and the two canine fathers held Harry between them, smoothing hands along his back and arms, calming him down and helping him to relax his body after the tensing his muscles had done while he'd been throwing up.

As he relaxed, he heard the door open again, followed by a tentative call, "Harry? Uncle Sev? Are you here?" Harry grinned—it was Draco to the rescue. And by the sounds of the footsteps that clomped into their room, the twins were with him as well.

The three wizards went ahead and took care of Severus and breakfast while Sirius and Remus got Harry out of the bathtub and dried him off thoroughly before helping him to dress. He felt like a small child, but was still too shaky to fight them. At least, that's what he told himself. He wouldn't admit to himself that he wanted the human contact for as long as possible, the feeling that someone was watching over him, taking care of him. He loved that feeling, and had no wish for to end.

However, it eventually ceased as his godfathers withdrew, and Harry followed them complacently, sitting at the kitchen table with Sirius while Remus prepared some toast and eggs for breakfast. In the meantime, Draco and the twins helped his godfather into the bathtub, while Harry waved a hand and cleaned up his mate's mess as well, before allowing Salazar to climb back onto his shoulders.

Sirius watched the gorgeous woman for a few moments before turning back to face his godson and flashing him a grin and a thumbs up. The potion had worked like a charm, and Severus was now female for a week, with all that being female implied, including bleeding and PMSing. Harry was going to enjoy teasing him...after he was male again. After all, it wouldn't do to upset the hormonal girl more than she already was, since she still had the temper of Severus Snape. Harry wondered what he'd call her, and eventually decided that Selena would do. It was either that or Sabrina, and Harry figured that Selena might be a bit more acceptable to the Potions Master.

Of course, Remus and Sirius would get their chance to poke fun at him, as well as the rest of the bonded. Harry frowned, trying to predict how the rest of the school would act. Two reactions seemed the most likely. Either the school would find Selena hot and drool over her, in which case Amarth would have to warn them all away from his mate; or else the students would find it funny and taunt their potions professor, in which case Harry would make their lives a living hell in his class. He wasn't sure which one he'd rather see happen.

They opted to eat breakfast in the living room, so they all found chairs or a couch and got comfortable. Draco, Fred and George came back out from helping to get Severus into the bathtub. Harry smiled as George sat down, pulling Draco onto his lap, where the blonde wrapped his arms around the older boy's neck and lay his head on his shoulder, watching Harry and his godfathers. Fred sat next to him, his hand seemingly unconsciously stroking lightly up and down Draco's leg, inching up towards his thigh.

Glancing to his left, Harry saw Sirius laying on the couch with his head in Remus' lap, both of them resting a hand lightly on Sirius' slightly swollen stomach, and he couldn't stop the wistful sigh that left him, or the slight trembling of his lower lip as he fought back tears. Why couldn't his relationship with Severus go as smoothly as the ones around him?

Before he realized what was happening, the others had conveyed silent messages between themselves and Harry found himself wrapped up in strong arms and pressed against a soft shirt covering a firm chest, while smooth scales pressed against him reassuringly, although Salazar remained silent, letting the other human comfort Harry.

Shuddering, Harry wrapped his arms around his companion and cried silently for several moments, struggling desperately to rein in his wildly fluxuating emotions. Damn it! He didn't remember his mood swings being this bad with Nathaniel. Maybe it was because there were two of them now?

Eventually, Harry's sobs lessened into barely audible sniffles, and then stopped altogether. He remained leaning against Fred for a few moments, listening contentedly to the older boy's steady heartbeat. Smiling shakily, he sat up and released Fred, but his friend continued to sit next to him, offering silent support for which Harry was grateful.

Glancing at the clock, he realized that he had half an hour before class started. Fortunately, it was Friday, so he'd get a break after today, and winter break began in a few weeks. Sighing, he stood up, preparing to head for class when the door to their chambers opened once more and Byron Nykolas stepped in. Harry smiled at him, glad to see a familiar face. He hadn't seen Bryon anywhere since he'd been back, and had wondered briefly if he'd wandered off again, perhaps just as far as the Forbidden Forest.

Byron just smiled at him and said gently, "Don't worry about today's classes, cub. I can handle them, and you can spend time with your pack today, all right? They need you to be strong just as much as you need them, and this will help you gain that strength." Harry just nodded and glanced towards the bedroom door, where Severus had disappeared upon exiting the shower and finding everybody there.

Byron followed his gaze and smirked, "Didn't enjoy being turned into a girl overly much, did he?" Harry just shook his head as they all listened in amusement to Severus' cursing because none of his clothes fit him properly. While still approximately the same height as his male form, the body of Selena Snape had slightly different anatomy that his austere robes didn't compensate for. They heard him mutter a quick spell and guessed that he had simply spelled his robes to adjust to his new body.

Stepping back out into the living room, Selena Snape looked out at them through coal-black eyes, glaring at everyone. Harry hid his smile behind his hand, although his eyes clearly showed his amusement, while Draco and the twins muffled their snickers by faking coughing fits. Sirius and Remus didn't even try to hold back their laughter, or their wolf- whistles, for that matter. Only Byron Nykolas kept a straight face, but Harry knew that he was amused nonetheless.

Scowling, Selena swept through the door and off towards her classroom, and the living room erupted into laughter. After they had calmed down, Byron wished them a good day and left the chambers, leaving Harry with his godfathers, his bond-brother, and his brother-in-laws. They spent the day talking and cuddling mostly, and Harry gradually began to feel his equilibrium reasserting itself inside of him. Amarth had his pack, and Harry had his family...well, most of it. Lucius was still missing, but it was a dull ache that Harry barely noticed.

After classes had ended, Harry waited eagerly at the door with Salazar for his mate to show up. When the portrait opened, he was surprised to see the woman smiling. "Selena? Are you all right?" he asked, concerned but getting a little teasing in nonetheless. Selena looked up at him and nodded, then smiled a bit brighter. "Uh oh. What is it, Selena?" Harry asked, knowing that his mate had won this battle, even though it had been he who had instigated the prank.

"You're gay," she said simply, then walked away towards the bedroom to change out of her teaching robes. Harry stared after her, frowning. What did being gay have to do with anything? Sure, it meant he liked guys in a romantic sense, but Selena was still Severus, and would be returned to his own body in a week's time.

His own body! "Shit!" Harry yelped, swearing as the realization hit him, followed by Selena's laughter. Severus was male, but Selena was female, and he couldn't even wrap his mind around being...intimate...with a female. He had just pranked himself out of a week's worth of sex. And who knew when, or if, he'd feel up to their bedroom activities a little further on in his pregnancy?

Damn! Why did things never work how they were supposed to around him? Sighing, Harry trudged into the bedroom, admitting defeat. Severus had won this round, but there would be more, Harry was sure of it.

Author's Note: All right, yes I know it's a little short. Actually, it's not. It's a little over 6 pages without the author's note and the disclaimer and review responses up top. Next chapter: Christmas Break! Whee! In any case, please review this chapter and let me know what you think, all right? I'll try and have the next chapter up on Sunday. Thank you!


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Same as in the first fifteen chapters

Corgi1, Xyverz, Mei, Wynjara, Filodea, HecateDeMort, insanechildfanfic, athenakitty, Daniella, kangaroo, Kristen, blackdragonofslytherin, SiLvErFaTeD, Immortal Memories, Draculella, padfootfe, Menecarkawan, dea puella, Seshura, toamanda, Ruth, barbarataku, FawkesRises, Erika Gilbert

Mei – Yeah, I know, but things have calmed down now. Besides, Severus knew full well that the others would help Harry if he didn't. If Sirius and Remus hadn't shown up, I believe he would have gone to help him. Of course, since I didn't have to worry about that, I didn't write it. Hehe.

padfootfe – Wow. I haven't heard from you in a long while. Welcome back.

Seshura – It does, but I just skimmed over it, rather than going into details. It gave him the 'problems' of a woman too. All of them, minus pregnancy, which he covered by sending him a strong dose of morning sickness.

Seshura (again) – Is this quick enough? Got your review right before posting. Heh.

Author's Note: They act a little childish in here, but I don't want to hear any complaints, and that seems to be the biggest one in the 'fluff' chapters. This whole story is OOC, and I see nothing wrong with them acting a little immature sometimes, all right? Thank you.

Author's Note 2: I apologize that this took me so long to get out. I'm falling a little behind. I hit writer's block, and this chapter wouldn't work how I wanted it to. sigh Sorry for the delay, and please enjoy chapter sixteen.

Chapter Sixteen: Break

Harry smiled, whistling cheerfully as he strolled down Hogwarts' corridors. Finally, he was free! The little brats had gone home for the holidays—all of them, and his family was staying with him this year. The Weasleys would arrive Christmas eve and stay through Christmas day, visiting the twins here in Hogwarts. Sirius was showing, Harry was showing, and Severus had served his penitence.

Harry may have been forced to abstain for a week, but Severus had been trapped in the body of a woman, and he was forced to go through the whole spectrum of female suffering, while Harry was careful to leave him alone so as to not incur his wrath. Most of the students had lost their fear of the potions professor after watching the female Severus try to stalk in robes. Even the staff had enjoyed it, Dumbledore's eyes twinkling with barely suppressed mirth.

Since then, Severus had apologized, Harry had forgiven him, and things were running smoothly once more. This was excellent, because Harry still suffered bouts of morning sickness and had begun having mood swings, which drove everybody up the wall. One second he'd be laughing with his friends, and the next he'd be bawling for no apparent reason. He hated this and swore that if Severus wanted more children, he'd be the one to bear them, the bastard.

His cheerful mood killed once more, Harry slipped dejectedly into his chambers, throwing himself down on the couch with a sigh of relief. His back had started aching constantly, a result of having to deal with weight that he was unaccustomed to. He jumped, startled, when a sarcastic voice asked, "And how is our mood today, Mr. Potter?" Slumping back down onto the couch, Harry sighed and threw a hand up over his eyes.

"I was all right until about two minutes ago, Sev. Merlin, I hate being pregnant." Removing his hand, he directed a violet glare at his husband, resentment written clearly on his face. "This is all your fault," he grouched, scowling. Severus merely raised an eyebrow and remained silent, knowing that it would only be worse if he actually spoke back to his younger mate.

Harry growled when the other wizard remained silent. He was angry, and he wanted somebody to fight with. He held Severus' gaze for several long moments, glaring and trying to get a reaction out of him, but then he caught himself. Why the hell did he want to pick a fight with his husband, of all people? Severus hadn't done anything to him that he hadn't wanted.

As the realization hit him, he felt his lower lip tremble as his eyes glazed over with tears. "I'm sorry, Sev. I-I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Forgive me?" he asked, staring pleadingly at his husband. Severus' gaze softened as he sat down on the couch next to Harry and pulled the young man into his arms, running his fingers through the raven locks. Harry just shivered, refusing to cry, and Severus just held him.

After a few minutes, when it appeared that Harry wasn't going to cheer up soon, Severus growled and made him laugh the only way he knew how. Reaching down, he skittered his fingers along Harry's ribcage. Harry's eyes widened in surprise before he jerked back from those seeking digits. Severus followed him and soon Harry was giggling and pleading with his husband to stop tickling him and to let him go.

After a few minutes, Severus obliged, watching Harry. The younger wizard had a large grin on his face and his eyes sparkled, leaving the Potions Master quite satisfied. Reaching a hand up to his hair, Harry smirked. "You messed up my hair, Sev." Severus just smiled back and pulled out his wand, calling, "Accio comb," while Harry watched him.

The lycanthrope raised an eyebrow and said, "I could have done that too you know...wandlessly." He rubbed in the fact that he could do both wandless and wordless magic effortlessly every chance he got. "Could do what?" asked a voice, and Harry got immense satisfaction out of watching the unflappable professor jump slightly and pull his wand, whirling around and pointing it at the intruder before his identity registered.

He looked tempted to continue the hex that was on his lips, but he knew full well that Harry would stop it before it could ever reach Black or his werewolf mate. He heard Harry chuckled behind him, but opted not to respond to his husband's obvious amusement at the situation. Remus just sighed and dragged Sirius into the room, while the animagus and Severus exchanged mock glares with each other.

Sirius wrapped his godson in a tight hug and asked, "How are you feeling today, Harry?" Harry just grinned up at him and replied, "I'm not about to attack, if that's what you mean." Looking over his shoulder at Remus, Harry asked, "What upset him earlier?" He had felt the man's emotions through their bond. His Unity Mark hadn't tingled, though, so he knew that his godfather didn't want him there, so he waited patiently.

Remus shrugged, "The House Elves put the wrong kind of pickles in the ice cream today." Severus snorted in mirth behind them, while Harry looked at Sirius sympathetically. "I know how that is. They didn't have Pop- tarts. What kind of place does not have Pop-tarts?" Since they had all been at the Dursleys the past summer, they knew what he was talking about. This time, it was Remus who snorted in exasperated amusement, throwing a look at Severus that clearly said, 'Pregnancy has gone and made them insane.' From the look on the Potions Master's face, he agreed with the assessment whole-heartedly.

The portal opened again, admitting Draco and Lucius Malfoy. As the two gorgeous blondes stepped into the chambers, Draco spoke to Harry. "Fred and George are closing their shop since there won't be any students around to buy anything." Harry grinned and nodded in acknowledgment.

With Voldemort gone, and Bellatrix never really gaining enough power to thoroughly cow the Wizarding world, all the students felt safe going home for the holidays, rather than remaining holed up in Hogwarts. With all the Death Eaters and Skullbearers rounded up, there was no need for any of the students to fear going home.

Draco strolled over to him and held his arm out, allowing Salazar to slither down his arm and onto Harry's shoulders, hissing in contentment. The young dragon isssss a good playmate, even if he can't sssspeak Harry just snorted and hissed back, What little rodentsssss were you two terrifying thisss time, Ssssal?

Salazar gave him an affronted look, but deigned not to answer, curling around Harry's neck and burying his head into his coils, apparently deciding to take a nap rather than listen to his master insult him. Draco just raised an aristocratic eyebrow in silent inquiry, and Harry shrugged, nearly dislodging Salazar, who hissed at him angrily slithering down Harry's arms and disappearing into the bedroom. "I asked him a question, and he didn't care overly much for the insinuations." Draco just nodded, not understanding, but knowing that he wasn't going to get anything more.

With that taken care of, Harry turned to see Lucius talking amicably with the other adults, and he smiled. It had taken them all quite a while to get to this point, but it had been worth every minute of it. Lucius had been accepted into the group, and now they were a close-knit family. None of them had any objections about seeing another member of the family for comfort, or seeking them out for conversation or a quiet meal that otherwise would have been consumed in solitude.

Harry blinked back the tears, lowering his eyes and cursing himself for his sentimentality. Damn hormones. They just wouldn't let him be for more than two seconds. Draco silently wrapped his arms around his bond- brother, offering him silent comfort. After a few seconds, Harry pulled back and smiled at him, saying only, "Hormones." Draco pulled a disgusted face and Harry laughed, which had apparently been the young Slytherin's goals, if the satisfied smile on his face was any indication.

Glancing out the window, Harry growled. The others noticed, and Remus shot him a sympathetic look. "I know, Harry. I'm not much looking forward to it either." It took a few seconds before it dawned on everyone else—tonight was the night of a full moon. Harry groaned. "Terrific. I finally get rid of the brats for a few weeks, and the damn moon has to be full." 'Damn' had not been the word he wanted to use, but with so many adults in the room, he wasn't about to risk elaboration, even if he couldn't help but think it.

Remus looked at him worriedly. "Will you be all right, Harry? I mean, you're what? Three months along now? Three and a half?" Harry nodded and offered the amber-eyed werewolf a genuine smile. "I'll be fine. I can use the Jachyra magic to protect the children when I shift, so it's not violent for them at all." Remus nodded in acceptance, quite obviously relieved to hear that.

Sighing, Harry flopped back down on the couch, crossing his hands behind his head and closing his eyes, relaxing. There were only a few hours left before the full moon rose, and he wanted to take full advantage of that, which meant no work. He felt a nudge and scooted towards the back of the couch automatically, knowing that Remus was the one pressing against him. The werewolf climbed onto the couch as well, resting his head on Harry's chest and sighing in contentment. Harry just smiled and wrapped his arms around his smaller godfather.

And to think, Harry had always been the shortest one in the family, until he had been affected with lycanthropy and shifted for the first time. Now he was tall, over six feet, with long, wavy raven locks that flowed down to the top of his ass, a healthy tan, and vibrant violet eyes that had replaced the emerald he was born with. He regretted the change in eye color more than anything else, since they had been inherited from his mother, while the rest of him had been a near replica of James Potter.

Melancholy now, Harry quickly grew frustrated at his rapid mood changes, once more cursing Severus in every language he knew. It couldn't possibly be natural for a person to go from one extreme to another so quickly and so often. Apparently, though, it was, he thought sardonically. He cracked open an eye and watched at one of the chairs was transfigured into a couch, which Sirius then laid down on.

Harry grinned and twitched his fingers. Concentrating, he gently levitated Remus and floated him over to Sirius before setting him back down. Sirius smiled at him in thanks and Harry nodded in reply before turning his head to find Severus and the Malfoys.

They were sitting over in the corner on some transfigured chairs, talking quietly amongst each other, Draco leaning casually against his father. The young blonde caught Harry's gaze and smiled, standing and walking over to him before lying down next to him on the couch. Lucius and Severus continued their conversation. Harry smiled, closing his eyes and allowing the soothing murmur of their voices send him to sleep.

A few hours later, Harry groaned in pain as he woke up and realized that the moon had risen. Across from him, Sirius was sitting up and helping Remus to the floor. The werewolf refused to allow Sirius to hold him while he shifted any more, for fear of hurting their unborn child.

As he felt his bones begin to warp and fur started sprouting along his body, he rolled over Draco and dropped carefully to the floor, already concentrating his magic inward to protect his children. Gritting his teeth together, he slumped down on the ground, knowing that it was easiest to shift while lying down. His soft moans quickly turned to growls, then he outright screamed, his voice a terrifying mixture of human and beast. Remus and Moony howled right along with him.

When the shifting ended, Amarth opened his eyes, staring straight at Moony, who greeted him with a lick and a tail wag. Severus went to the door and opened it for them, allowing the Jachyra and wolf outside. Amarth wouldn't go far, but he felt the strong urge to run and howl and play—gently, of course. Together, the two companions roamed across Hogwarts grounds, playing in the light of the full moon overhead.

Author's Note: Can we say 'sappy ending'. Urgh! Not really how I wanted to end it, but it'll have to do. Christmas Day is next chapter...I think. I could always be wrong. We'll see what happens. In the meantime, please review this chapter. Thank you!


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: The Potterverse isn't mine. Short, sweet, and simple.**

**WARNING: Sexual content at the beginning**

**Chapter 17 – Christmas Surprises**

Harry arched his hips upward and cooed in pleasure as he was enveloped by warm heat. A tingling started up in his belly, burning brightly as pressure and suction were applied. Slitting his eyes open, Harry gazed down and smiled when he saw his husband kneeling between his spread legs, raven hair covering his eyes as he bobbed up and down.

Moaning, Harry attempted to thrust his hips upward again, towards that wet heat, but Severus was having none of it, holding his hips to the bed and slowing his pace in retaliation, causing Harry to growl in frustration. He gave a passing thanks to any deity listening that his morning sickness had finally abated, and the mood swings had finally found a relative equilibrium, allowing him to remain collected throughout the day unless he was overly stressed or exhausted.

Severus must have felt his heavy gaze, because soon onyx clashed with violet in a silent battle of dominance. Severus' teeth grazed him lightly and Harry gasped, throwing his head back and breaking contact, ceding to his mate. Growling, Harry wriggled as much as he was able with his hips pinned to the bed, and Severus rewarded him for his surrender by sucking… hard. With a cry, Harry came, forcing his eyes to remain open as he watched his husband clean him off with his tongue.

When he was finished, Severus slid back up the bed and pulled Harry towards him, cuddling. Not that he'd ever admit to any such thing bar under Veritaserum, and maybe not even then. Harry sighed in contentment, murmuring, "We may not be able to truly make love any more, but that can't stop us from having fun."

Severus just nodded in silent agreement, and buried his face in the younger wizard's hair. "Merry Christmas," he whispered.

Harry smiled, and replied, "Merry Christmas, love." He started to drift off to sleep when it occurred to him exactly what they had said, and what day it was, and why the hell was he thinking about the day when there were presents to unwrap?

Scrambling off the bed at a speed that should be impossible for a pregnant person who had just orgasmed, Harry grabbed Salazar and bounded out of the room, darting into the living room and laughing with a childish delight at the brightly lit tree standing over dozens of colorfully wrapped gifts. Grinning mischievously, Harry slipped through the portrait connecting his and Severus' rooms to Draco's room, where he was sleeping with the twins. The other Weasleys would be down in a little while, Harry was sure. Until then, he could annoy the hell out of Malfoy, a favorite pastime of his for years.

Slipping into the bedroom, Harry took a moment to just gaze at the three people on the bed, smiling softly in contentment. Draco was in the middle, face buried into Fred's chest, while George pressed in a long line behind the blonde Slytherin. One of George's legs was inserted between Draco's thighs, while Fred's leg was thrown over his hips. The twins hands were linked across Draco's body, and all three wore expressions of peace and satisfaction.

Harry almost hated to wake them… almost. Grinning wickedly, he moved on silent feet until he was standing over them, at the side of the large four poster bed. Tensing his legs, he quickly muttered a charm and bolted from the room, heading for his godfathers' while spluttering and cursing followed him. Then, loudly, "Aw, man. Couldn't the jerk have used warm water, at least? He's just killed our morning fun!"

Harry's eyes widened and he chuckled, unable to bring himself to feel too terribly guilty. After all, none of them were pregnant yet, so they could… indulge…at any time, unlike him. Slipping into Sirius' and Remus' bedroom, Harry moved swiftly to the bed, seeing both of his adoptive fathers lying together peacefully. Harry felt only slightly guilty about waking them so abruptly, but his Marauder heritage had been pushed to the forefront on this day, and he just brushed it off.

He was just about to whisper the hex when Remus jerked around, leapt over Sirius, and tackled Harry to the ground, whereupon he proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Harry's writhing and pleading quickly turned in shrieks of laughter as he jerked to escape Remus' questing fingers.

Considering how ticklish he seemed to be this morning, it took Harry relatively little time to notice that there were too many fingers attacking him. Glancing up, Harry saw that Sirius was awake and helping his life mate to defeat the were-Jachyra. Growling and snapping playfully, Harry swiped at their hands and faces, drawing grins from his godfathers.

They didn't stop tickling him until their hands cramped, and then they all lay on the floor, gasping for breath and trying to slow their hearts back down to a normal beat. Harry mock-snarled at them and pouted, "Fine then, be that way. See if I put anything under the Christmas tree for you two." Sirius and Remus sobered instantly and glanced at each other before both of them bolted for the connecting portrait hole.

Harry laughed at their antics and followed at a more leisurely pace. He'd had to wait for everybody else to get their arses out of bed, so now they could wait for him to show up to open presents. Strolling into his chambers, his quick glance took in the entire room, assuring him that there was nobody else except for family there.

Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger, and the rest of the Weasleys had apparently shown up while he was waking his bonded. Judging by the glares the redheaded boys were shooting at Hermione, Harry figured that she had been the one in charge of waking them while Molly, Arthur, Albus, and Ginny stole downstairs and away from danger. The mental image that thought painted nearly caused him to laugh again, but he suppressed it, opting instead to smirk at the small gathering, drawling, "Nice to see everybody's finally up. Perhaps we can get to the presents now."

Draco looked up at him and smirked right back, knowing exactly where Harry had gotten that tone from. Harry stared straight back at him for several moments before shrugging and sitting between Draco and Severus, murmuring, "I learned it from the best, you know." Draco flushed, and Harry grinned at him. Then they all directed their gazes towards the presents. Albus stood first and moved over to the pile, beginning to distribute them, one at a time so that everybody could see what every else got and who it was from.

Harry grinned upon seeing all of his gifts. A new wand holster; new Quidditch protection garb; a few pairs of robes in black and deep violet; a charmed anklet that was meant to protect him from most minor hexes and curses, and to alert someone when he was in danger—he could set it to the person he wished to be notified, a set of silver daggers with solid black sheaths, which he was careful to keep far away from Remus; a pensieve, so that he'd stay out of other people's; a self-updating book on defensive spells, that added to itself when a new spell was created or rediscovered; a miniature dragon that blew little puffs of fire; a Remembrall, ah, the fond memories that brought back about his first time flying; a grooming kit, for when he was in Jachyra form and wanted to be pampered; and several gifts for the unborn child, although Severus received some of those as well.

Harry grinned when the others opened their gifts from him. For Sirius and Remus, he had bought a pet, a wolf-dog hybrid, with brilliant amber eyes and silky silver fur. The pup yipped excitedly and proceeded to give everyone in the room canine kisses, Severus and Lucius included.

For Draco, he had put together a photo album of pictures that contained the Gryffindor Trio and Draco, as well as ones that included the entire family and their friends. Malfoy pride wouldn't allow him to show it, but Harry knew that the silver-eyed Slytherin was touched. Lucius had been a bit more difficult, since the man had everything that money could possibly buy and had no need for trinkets. Instead, Harry had gotten him a two-way mirror, similar to the one that Sirius had given him for his fifth year. However, this one actually allowed the two people who owned the mirrors to actually physically transport to the other's location, regardless of any anti-apparition wards or other barriers that may be set as obstacles. It was a useful gift, even in a time of peace. Lucius was obviously pleased by the thoughtfulness of such a gift, and thanked Harry eloquently.

For Fred and George, he had created some experimental pranks of his own, and decided that they would be the ones to test them. If they approved, then he'd tell them how to create the pranks, and they could then produce and sell them in their store. The twins were positively delighted, and wrapped Harry up in a three way hug, crushing his lithe body between theirs. Laughing, Harry pulled away and watched as Ron and Hermione opened their gifts from him.

For Ron, who was in Auror training, he had gotten a set of traditional Auror robes, as well as the standard Auror wand holster and a secondary training wand, which Ollivander had been able to create using measurements and a replica of Ron's magical signature. Hermione, instead of receiving a book, had gotten all-expense paid cruise around the globe. The ship was actually a university ship, and she would still be able to attend classes and earn her degree while traveling the world. The enthusiastic hug and subsequent kiss he received for his efforts was well worth it, in his opinion.

For Charlie Weasley, Harry had gotten a dragon fang necklace, created with the fangs of every known breed of dragon, along with a set of the newest inflammable robes used when dealing with dragons. For the eldest son, Bill, Harry had selected a range of earrings and hair pieces. Bill grinned at his honorary youngest brother and said, "Great, now I have something to pin my long hair back with. Thanks, Harry." Harry nodded in reply, noticing Molly's frown of disapproval at his choice in gift. Bill wouldn't be letting her trim his hair anytime soon, which pleased Harry immensely.

Percy received an ancient tome of Ministry laws and regulations, as well as a smaller book on the history of all the British Ministers of Magic and their accomplishments. Harry had charmed both books to be self-updating. He could tell, by the identical expressions on the twins' faces, that Percy was going to get harassed about this for a long time to come. Ginny had received a miniature figurine of a Basilisk and a small keychain portraying the Sword of Gryffindor. While the others appeared baffled, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all grinned at Harry, knowing exactly what they represented. Ginny enthusiastically embraced her lycanthropic friend, who hugged her back just as tightly.

For Molly and Arthur, he had purchased a clock similar to the family one that they had in their kitchen back at The Burrow, only this one had the entire family, including Harry and all his bonded and their mates. Not only did it tell where they were, and give a warning if they were in danger, but it was charmed to add on new names immediately when children were born or marriages occurred. Molly had tears in her eyes as the Weasley matriarch thanked Harry profusely.

Albus had been another difficult decision, but Harry had ultimately decided to go for humor rather than practical. When Albus opened his present, a thick pair of heavy woolen socks fit there, with the note: "Remember the Mirror?" Albus chuckled and shared a knowing glance with Harry, while the others watched on confused. Underneath the woolen socks were a large variety of muggle candy, the favored lemon drops as well as some candies that Harry was pretty sure Albus had never tried before, since they had never been a password into his offices. This garnered a laugh from everybody in the room.

Now that presents had been opened all around, it was time for brunch. Severus had expanded the kitchen table earlier and they all gathered around it for the family meal. It was a huge feast that the House Elves had orchestrated, and Harry had a sneaking suspicion that Dobby had taken charge of the meal, as all of his favorite foods were present. Severus and Albus apparently noticed this as well, for they both glanced at Harry slyly, causing him to duck his head to cover the light blush that was gracing his cheeks.

They dug into the meal with relish, but Harry had the nagging feeling that something was wrong once again. Not wanting to worry his family unduly in case it turned out to be nothing, Harry caught Remus' gaze before opening the mind-link with him. **_Something's wrong, but I can't figure out what it is. Don't tell the others yet, in case it's nothing, but can you use your wolf senses to try and figure it out? Amarth's helping me, but we're not quite placing it. I think it's a scent, meaning that something's off with the food._ **

Remus gave a barely perceptible nod, unnoticed by Severus who was currently conversing with the Headmaster. Harry felt Remus let down his defenses slowly, while keeping his own up. Sirius tended to be a bit oblivious to the change in Remus' aura, but Severus would notice immediately if Harry lowered any of his defenses and let Amarth peak through. Hence the reason he was hoping Remus could figure it out.

Remus continued to look slightly puzzled as he attempted to locate what Harry had sensed, but he wasn't having any luck until Sirius picked up his pumpkin juice. Eyes widening, he snatched the glass from the animagus' hand, capturing everyone's attention. Wordlessly, he handed the cup over to Harry, who lowered his defenses and sniffed before his eyes widened as well and he snorted into the glass, setting it down, muttering, "You'd think they'd know better than to attempt the same trick twice, wouldn't you?"

It took the others a few seconds to latch onto his meaning, but when they did, the table erupted, several of them determined to hunt through the school and interrogate everyone in it, while others argued that the perpetrator was likely still there and that they shouldn't openly acknowledge that they knew what had been done until they had the guilty party in hand.

Harry just sighed and called for Dobby. Immediately, the House Elf appeared before them, startling everyone at the table into silence. "Yes, Master Harry Potter-Snape, sir? Is there anything that Dobby can do for Master Harry Potter-Snape, sir? Does Master Harry Potter-Snape, sir, need anything?"

Holding up his hand, Harry watched as the elf fell silent and then lowered his hand, asking softly, "Dobby, have there been any new House Elves in the kitchen within the past six months or so?" Dobby appeared to be thinking while the other witches and wizards at the table watched Harry in surprise.

Dumbledore shrugged and said, "We haven't hired any new House Elves recently, since the ones we have are enough, and since we know they are loyal."

Harry just shrugged, not taking his eyes off of the pondering House Elf. Seconds later, Dobby snapped his fingers and proclaimed, "Now Dobby is remembering, Master Harry Potter-Snape, sir. There is two new House Elves in the kitchens. Raoul and Raquel is coming to Hogwarts four moons ago, Master Harry Potter-Snape, sir. They is not good elves, Master Harry-Potter Snape, sir. Oh, no. They is scaring other House Elves away," he admitted, bobbing his head up and down in fervent declaration.

Lucius growled suddenly and pinned Dobby with a glare. "Raoul and Raquel? What are they doing here? I was under the impression that they belonged to that bumbling fool, Cornelius." Everybody's head snapped around at this, and they stared at Lucius wide-eyed.

"You're absolutely certain about this, Lucius?" asked Albus, his eyes glowing with anger, and everybody shivered, feeling the rage building in both the Headmaster and Harry Potter. Lucius nodded, "I have dined with him… before," he stressed the word _before_, referring to his days as a Death Eater. "Raoul and Raquel two of his many House Elves. But how could they have gotten in here if they had evil intentions?"

Dumbledore sighed, "They are magical creatures. The wards were only created to prevent humans with evil intentions from entering the wards. I can see that they need to be reviewed and altered to better protect those who reside within the safety of the walls of Hogwarts." The others nodded in agreement, and Harry stood up. "Who's up for a little Christmas surprise for our ex-Minister?" The others looked at him and then gave identical evil grins, already planning their vengeance.

**Author's Note:** Yes, they consider Albus to be family. He has always done everything he could to protect those under his care, even if the methods were unorthodox and unappreciated by the very people he was attempting to help (i.e. Veritaserum fiasco in Howl for Me). As for the grammar mistakes when Dobby is talking, those are intentional, just so you know.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I own nothing related to Harry Potter. The Jachyra and the 'new' characters are all my own ideas, though.**

**Chapter 18 – Punishment**

Harry stood in front of his final class the day after winter break and smiled, watching as they hexed and shielded, attacked and defended. His classes had come a long way in such a short time, and were now learning material that was advanced for their age level. He was proud of them, knowing that many would become Aurors, and some would become valued Ministry members, or perhaps mediwizards and witches should they be so inclined. He had no doubt that, should danger threaten again, they would rise magnificently to the occasion.

Dodging a stray hex, Harry allowed a proud smile to grace his face as he looked out at his fifth year Gryffindor/Slytherin class. The students who saw this beamed with pride of their own, knowing that they had made their favorite professor happy. It drove them to strive to do even better, to study harder.

All the teachers had noticed a marked improvement in the overall grades of their students since Harry had started teaching, and told them the importance that their classes would hold in the future. Even Sybil Trelawney had seen improvement this year, which surprised everybody, until Harry admitted to a select few that he had told them the method he had used in Divinations to pass so easily: see what she saw first and then bull shit your way through based on that. For him, as long as it was gory and full of death, she loved it. For Ron, it had him failing in everything. For Lavender, it was all the good things that could possibly happen to one person, and then some.

Severus and Minerva had laughed outright at this explanation, and even the others couldn't hide their smiles and light chuckles. Even Albus couldn't help but smile, despite chastising them for insulting a professor. Harry could tell his heart really wasn't in it, so he didn't bother apologizing; not that it would have done any good in any case, since he wasn't really sorry, and that would have been lying, which Albus wouldn't have appreciated.

As he dismissed the class, giving them a foot-long essay on the shield they had been conjuring that day to be turned in a week later, he felt a lurch low in his abdomen and grinned. He was only four months pregnant, but according to Poppy, the children were coming along rapidly. She admitted that he might very well have his children as early as May.

Harry smirked at that, thinking that it would be rather funny if Aric, Ebon, and Mitena all shared the same birthday. Of course, Severus and Remus wouldn't find it amusing at all, he suspected, having two screaming, pissed off wizards to deal with. And he knew that even with that description, he was being lenient. The real birth would probably be so much worse than he suspected.

Sighing, he consoled himself with the fact that Fudge was now out of the way, and he would be left alone to give birth to his two sons. As he shuffled into his chambers and curled up on the couch in front of the fire, he thought back a week, to the day when his whole family, save himself and Sirius, had met with Fudge and ensured that he would never again bother them.

_** Flashback **_

Harry and his family spent the rest of Christmas and the following day coming up with a plan of attack for when they cornered Fudge. The two House Elves had been left alone for the moment, as they weren't ready to let the ex-Minister of Magic know that they were on to him just yet. However, Raoul and Raquel had been separated, and either Dobby or Winky were with them at all times. Salazar had a tendency to slip into the kitchens as well, to keep an eye on the two House Elves, though they did not try anything else during those two days.

Lucius had returned to the Ministry the day after Christmas, investigating Fudge's whereabouts while the man was unaware that his treachery had been discovered. He had sent back a letter the same day mentioning that Delores Umbridge was apparently involved in the planning as well, which pissed Harry off. He hated that bitch, and always would. Harry knew that if he ever saw her after his sons were born, he'd shift and kill the hag on the spot.

In that same letter, Lucius casually mentioned that he had heard in passing that the man they were interested in apparently lived in a large, aristocratic house, alone. The House Elves had all been scattered throughout the Wizarding world, listening for any information on the events surrounding Harry Potter's life. He kept only a skeleton crew of the creatures on his staff and in his home.

Harry was furious, and had been fighting Amarth for the past two days, ever since he found out who had been responsible for the death of his unborn child, and the attempted murder of his other two and Sirius'. Fortunately, they didn't believe that Fudge or the House Elves actually knew that Sirius was pregnant, and they decided to keep it that way.

In the end, it was decided that Harry would stay at Hogwarts with Sirius, so as to not risk harming the children…or killing that bumbling idiot. They didn't plan on killing him, as much as they would like to, but they were hoping to be able to interrogate him as to who helped him. After all, somebody had managed to put a _Memory Charm_ on Mikhail that they were unable to break without risking permanent damage, and Fudge just wasn't that magically strong.

Ron and Hermione had filled in their families on what happened, but not what the others were planning to do about it, so that Arthur, being the current Minister of Magic, would honestly be able to deny that he knew nothing of the revenge planned on the ex-Minister should he be questioned. The two friends had decided to remain behind as well, going back to The Burrow the day after Christmas and promising to visit whenever they could.

Harry growled, pacing the floor in the entrance way of the school, fury dancing in his eyes. This wasn't a quick burst of anger, but a cold rage that would last for years once kindled. It would likely last until Fudge was dead, and Harry found himself wishing that the others would go just a little too far, perhaps overdosing him on Veritaserum, or casting a Memory charm that appeared to easy to get off, but which would in truth break his mind when it was broken.

Sirius was leaning casually against the wall, watching his godson. He too felt the rage, but he also understood that there was nothing he could do. For once, he was the one acting the adult while Harry threw a tantrum, albeit a very small, barely noticeable one. Sirius' only other job was to keep Harry from attacking the two House Elves, Raoul and Raquel.

Several tense hours later, during which Harry had made himself sick with stress and rage before finally calming down so as to protect his children, Albus walked into the school, followed by the others. With a wordless cry, Harry launched himself at Severus, holding the other man tightly and refusing to let go. When he eventually pulled back, he looked up at his mate and demanded, "Tell me what happened."

Severus shook his head and gestured, wordlessly telling Harry that they'd be going to the Headmaster's office before they said anything. Impatient and tense, Harry bolted towards the office, knowing that he'd need time to compose himself before the others arrived. Upon reaching Albus' office, he slumped down in one of the chairs, exhaustion evident in his features. He hadn't gotten a great deal of sleep these last two nights, and now he was finally coming down from the adrenaline that had been coursing through him all day, itching for an outlet.

Sighing, Harry wondered what was taking the others so long, and then realized that they were probably dismissing the House Elves from service, particularly since they should have never been working in Hogwarts in the first place. Feeling something warm wrap around his ankle, Harry jerked and looked down. There was Salazar, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

Harry just raised an eyebrow, hissing, And what, pray tell, hassssss made you sssso happy today, Ssssalazar? The serpent blinked at him and replied, #Thosssse annoying, treacheroussss creaturesss have felt my bite today, Massster.# Harry grinned, realizing that the small cobra had probably bitten them and injected them with a venom that was painful, but no deadly.

He knew that he really shouldn't blame the House Elves for what their master had ordered them to do, but he still didn't understand it. As far as he knew, they had not left Hogwarts since arriving, so it couldn't be fear of punishment should they fail to obey their master. Dobby had said that they were bad elves, and Harry wondered if there was more to that than he had first assumed. Perhaps the two miserable little creatures really were as bad and twisted as their master. Harry didn't know, and didn't particularly care, either.

He grinned suddenly and turned his head to the door. "Come in," he greeted, smirking when the others entered the room and looked at him suspiciously. Albus just twinkled, smiling right back at him, relaxed now that everything was taken care of. Draco asked, "How'd you know it was us, Harry?" The raven-haired boy just shook his head, replying, "Not through the Marks or the bond. Other than that, I'm not saying." He grinned inwardly at the blonde's exasperated expression.

Once the others were seated, with Severus on one side of him and Sirius on the other, he turned to the Headmaster. "Well?" he asked impatiently. "How did it go? What did you do? Is the bastard dead yet?" Severus admonished him, "Harry!" but he ignored him, gaze intent on the Headmaster.

Albus nodded. "Everything went according to plan. Well, not really," he admitted, "but that's only because we underestimated Cornelius' foolishness." Beside Harry, Severus snorted and mumbled something under his breath that sounded suspiciously like, "Utter idiocy, you mean." At Albus' glance, he subsided, but it was too late, Harry had heard him.

Amused, he turned back to the Headmaster, saying, "Let me guess. He tried to call the Aurors, possibly got members from the Order of the Phoenix, which was stupid because you told them what he had done and they decided to help, either by joining in the fun or leaving, declaring it to have been a false alarm."

The Headmaster looked at him appreciatively, while the others looked surprised, and praised him, "I'm impressed, Harry. That is exactly what happened. He got a team of Aurors that included Alastor Moody and Nymphadora Tonks. They sent the other Aurors out once they saw who it was, got the story from us, and then left, commenting that the ex-Minister was in no life threatening danger and simply needed some guidance."

Salazar hissed approvingly from his perch on Harry's shoulder, and Harry nodded, leaning forward. "All right, that's good to hear. Now, tell me the rest. What did you do?" Albus looked to Severus, focusing Harry's attention on his husband, who shifted uncomfortably and flushed lightly, but looked pleased with himself nonetheless as he started his tale.

"When we arrived, it was just as Lucius had so obligingly informed us. A huge, rich house separated from the bulk of society. No neighbors for at least a mile in any direction, and no servants to be found. His wards were laughable, as they allowed anyone with direct Ministry connections to enter, and covered up the casting of Dark Magic within their boundaries. Lucius went through and allowed the rest of us entry without tripping any of the various alarms set around the place."

"We found our wandering ex-Minister in his library, pacing and muttering to himself, anxious upon having received no definite results on Harry's state of being from the House Elves he had stationed at Hogwarts. Apparently it had been a very wise decision on our part to keep the secret for ourselves, remaining locked in our chambers and flooing back and forth, with Lucius teleporting in when he was needed."

"Lucius, being who he is, decided to get Fudge's attention, which he did very quickly by way of a _Cruciatus Curse_. The idiot had allowed a former Death Eater free access to his home, and was about to pay in full. Now that we had his attention, Albus moved to the front, greeting the… man… cordially and apologizing for the rude wake-up call, although anybody with an ounce of sense could see that he didn't mean a word of it."

"Apparently, Fudge didn't even have that much, because he spluttered and demanded that Dumbledore protect him from Lucius. When Albus gave me the signal, I placed myself between Lucius Malfoy's wand and the ex-Minister. The look of relief on his face didn't last for long. As I walked towards him, I accidentally tripped, and the bottle of Veritaserum that I always carry with me, somehow managed to leak three drops, right into Fudge's open mouth. I had apparently not tightened the cap enough, and since Albus was behind me, he surely wasn't to know that the ex-Minister had been dosed with a truth serum."

"While I was busy rummaging through my robes, searching for the antidote, Albus struck up a conversation, asking some random questions concerning his activities of late. The man was rather eager to talk, and spilled all his secrets, obviously relieved to have someone to talk to at last, to get all the worries off his shoulders."

"Draco, who had been practicing a new charm that I taught him, accidentally recorded the ex-Minister's confessions. Remus and Lucius, obviously bored by the whole thing, started a mock duel. Unfortunately, their aim was a bit off today, and they kept hitting Cornelius Fudge instead. The Weasley twins, equally bored, decided to test some of their pranks, and the ex-Minister proved to be a very obliging sort of fellow, testing at least a dozen new pranks, all of which they haven't found antidotes for yet, meaning that they won't wear off for about a week."

"Finished with the conversation, Albus excused himself and went to leave. I, too embarrassed to admit what I had done, even if it was accidentally, dosed Fudge with the Veritaserum antidote. As we were leaving, we felt a charge in the wards and realized that the Aurors had arrived. Our friends, Alastor and Nymphadora, just so happened to be leading the small group, and dismissed the other Aurors upon noticing our presence."

"We told them that we were just asking the ex-Minister if perhaps he had any idea who could have spiked Harry's juice with Wormwood, thus killing his child, and since his House Elves were at Hogwarts despite having never been hired, they thought he might have some idea. Or at least, that his two elves would know and report back to him."

"Alastor and Nymphadora nodded in understanding and left, informing the others that it had been a false alarm, and that we had simply startled the ex-Minister, causing him to trip the wards and call the Aurors. They left, and we came back here to send the House Elves back to their master."

Finished with his tale, Severus leaned back in his chair, watching with amusement as Harry fought to stifle his laughter. Sirius had given up the fight a long time ago, allowing the laughter to wash over him. Harry finally lost the battle and giggled briefly before it developed into an outright laugh.

Once the two men had calmed down and sat back down in their chairs, Albus turned to them and spoke. "You might want to try and get your hands on a copy of the **_Daily Prophet_** tomorrow, boys. I hear the front page story is going to be interesting." When Harry and Sirius just looked at him uncomprehendingly, he dropped another hint

"Well, young Draco, being a Malfoy, couldn't help but show off his new skill in recording conversations. Unfortunately, he wanted to show his father, who had to return to the Ministry for a few minutes to pick up some things. Since he was in a hurry, he just told his son to show him on the way to his office. Apparently, he performed the spell right outside of Ms. Skeeter's office. Hearing the odd conversation, the reporter decided to come out and investigate. She really wanted to know what happened, so we obliged her quite willingly."

Harry grinned, knowing that Rita Skeeter would enjoy bashing the ex-Minister. He also knew that she wouldn't cast Harry, or any of his family, into an unfavorable light. She would write the truth, and nothing but the truth. Harry got a far away look in his eyes as he sighed dreamily, "Ah, I can just see the Howlers now. Poor Mr. Fudge isn't going to be able to see his house when they're done arriving."

The others just chuckled at him before Albus dismissed them, letting them get back to their own activities.

Sure enough, the next morning there was a blaring headline on the front page of the **_Daily Prophet: Ex-Minister of Magic Kills Savior's Firstborn Child!_** It gave a rather accurate description of what had happened and how it had been accomplished, as well as the suspected involvement of one Delores Umbridge. It also called for an investigation and punishment.

The following morning, the **_Daily Prophet_** had another headline concerning Fudge, declaring: **_Investigation Proves Ex-Minister Guilty of Murder. Sentenced to Azkaban._** Cornelius Fudge had been sent to Azkaban for treason against the Savior of the Wizarding World. Umbridge was nowhere to be found, and they were searching for her so as to give her a trial as well. Harry and his children were safe once more.

_** End Flashback **_

Harry smiled wistfully as he heard the light padding of bare feet crossing the living room to stop in front of him. Looking up, he met Severus' gaze, murmuring, "Just thinking back to our group… meeting and the issues we discussed." Severus' mouth quirked slightly in remembrance, and he bent down, kissing Harry languidly, the slow duel of tongues soothing them both.

Harry broke the kiss, giggling. When Severus just looked at him, one eyebrow raised, he grabbed his husband's hand and pressed it against his swollen abdomen. After a few seconds, he felt it again; two tiny feet pressing outwards, as if they knew that their other daddy was standing there.

Severus' eyes widened comically and he dropped down onto the couch heavily, laying down and replacing his hand with his head, as he lay on Harry's lap and pressed his cheek and ear against the younger wizard's abdomen, smiling delightedly when they kicked again. Harry smiled down at his husband, knowing that he'd make an excellent daddy for their two sons.

That's how Sirius and Remus found them half an hour later. Harry looked up at his two godfathers and beckoned Sirius over. Once the animagus was in front of him, Harry reached a hand out and pressed it against the other wizard's stomach, smiling gently when a foot lashed out and kicked his hand. Sirius jumped, then scowled at Harry, who just gazed back at him innocently.

Remus wandered over and wrapped his arms firmly around his mate, placing his head on the other man's shoulder to gaze down at Harry and Severus, who hadn't moved from his spot on Harry's lap. Sirius moved his hand and asked tentatively, "May I?"

Severus shrugged and stood, going to get his shoes and robes for dinner, and Sirius placed his hand flush against Harry's stomach, smiling when he felt the twins kick gently against his hand. Remus followed suit, before allowing Harry to rise and get his own robe and shoes for dinner.

After dinner, Harry and Draco would return to the dungeons to relax. Perhaps one or both of the Weasley twins would come with him. Harry had finally managed to let Draco go during the day while he was teaching, provided that he returned to Hogwarts every night. Sirius didn't have that luxury, as Harry hated to let the other pregnant wizard out of his sight. He was, however, comforted by the fact that the reckless animagus was protected by either Remus or Severus during the day.

Smiling to himself, Harry led the way to dinner. He was starving!

**Author's Note:** All right, quite a few people have commented on these two things, so I'm just making a general notice for you all.

First of all, I'm not sure what happened to Narcissa. For all I know, she was killed in battle or sent to Azkaban. She is no longer in the picture. Also, her and Lucius had an arranged marriage, not a loving relationship, so there's no reason for Lucius to mourn her passing.

Secondly, Harry is having twin boys, named Aric and Ebon.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Same as usual. It's not mine.

Thanks to all my reviewers. Your encouragement is most gratefully appreciated.

Jewelclaw Lady of Wind, Xyverz, Corgi1, HecateDeMort, Seshura, SiLvErFaTeD, kangaroo, Ruth, Wynjara, Menecarkawan, athenakitty, blackdragonofslytherin, Serinthia, Draculella, RilieDeAnnPotter5569, AngeloftheDesert

Serinthia – These next several chapters are in deference to your reviews. And actually, Draco is always there at night, and during the day when he can get away from the twins and their shop. Harry's not missing them so much anymore because they're constantly nearby, and Draco's there for several hours at a time, even if they are just sleeping. Sirius and Remus haven't left at all, because Harry won't let them.

Author's Note: All right, quite a few people have commented on these two things, so I'm just making a general notice for you all. First of all, I'm not sure what happened to Narcissa. For all I know, she was killed in battle or sent to Azkaban. She is no longer in the picture. Also, her and Lucius had an arranged marriage, not a loving relationship, so there's no reason for Lucius to mourn her passing. Secondly, Harry is having two boys. I wrote a boy and a girl first, and then went back and changed that chapter. He is having twin boys, named Aric and Ebon. Hope I didn't confuse too many of you. Oops!

Author's Note 2: I am posting several chapters up at once. They're all short, but consider them to be transitional chapters. You all wanted to see more of the other characters, so each pairing is getting their own chapter. Enjoy!

Timeline: Early January

Chapter Nineteen: Sirius and Remus

Remus strode into his and Sirius' chambers, returning from a late night kitchen run. Sirius had always consumed ridiculous amounts of food, but now that he was pregnant, he was surpassing even Ron Weasley in the eating department. Remus found himself constantly making quick runs to the kitchen to get some food for his mate. Not that he was complaining, of course. After all, Sirius was feeding their child as well.

Remus' face lit up as he thought about Mitena. Sirius was due to give birth in another four months, and they were both attending weekly check-ups now with Poppy so as to insure that their child was doing fine, and that there were no complications other than the usual ones that came with male pregnancies. They had discussed the procedure for childbirth as well, making sure that both parents understood what was going to happen.

As Remus strode into the kitchen, he heard an excited yip and glanced down, smiling when he saw their new puppy. Harry had researched the wolf hybrid and informed them that the pups often formed a bond with the youngest member of the family they were given to, and would defend that person for life. In this case, Tala had attached herself to Sirius, defending him fiercely. Remus and Sirius both suspected that she was really protecting Mitena, and were glad for it. Harry had indeed chosen well.

Reaching down, Remus scooped Tala up and smiled as she bestowed puppy kisses upon him. "C'mon, girl, let's get you to our other canine friend, shall we?" Turning around, he pushed his back against the door and opened it, bringing the wolf hybrid and the tray of food in with him. Looking towards the bed, he noticed that Sirius had fallen back asleep waiting for him. Smiling, he set the tray down on Sirius's bedside table and cast heating and cooling charms on the various foods, so that they'd be ready for when he woke up.

Hearing a scratching on the door, Remus frowned, leaving the bedroom and shutting the door with a quiet click behind him. Wondering who could be up this late visiting them, he moved cautiously towards the front door, lowering his defenses enough to let the wolf scent the air. What he found surprised him. Glancing out the window confirmed what he already knew—it was the night of a half-moon. Sighing, Remus realized that he'd have to keep the leopard cub company tonight.

He quickly scratched out a note for his husband before shifting into Moony and pressing a paw against the door, opening it outwards. The black leopard was waiting in the hallway for him, crouched down with ears flattened back against his head and tail tucked down, apologizing and begging forgiveness from the adult wolf.

Moony gave him a quick lick in acknowledgment and led the way outside. Mischief followed obediently behind him and he wondered at the boy that transformed into a giant cat twice a month. He knew that Nathan was a relatively strong wizard. He'd reach nowhere near Harry's or Albus' power, but he would probably be equal to Remus or Sirius when he matured.

Nathan was a first-year Slytherin and a model student. Remus had no doubt that he'd be a prefect one day, and possibly Head Boy. His best classes were charms and transfiguration, which didn't really surprise Remus. His own highest grades had been in defense and transfiguration.

Trotting out towards the Forbidden Forest, occasionally butting against his companion, Remus wondered why Harry seemed to have grown so attached to this boy. He had noticed that they talked a lot less, and Harry was no longer able to shift with him, worrying enough about his own monthly transformations. However, his godson always made it a point to greet Nathan in the hallways or to acknowledge him in the Great Hall.

As far as the werewolf could tell, Harry did not treat Nathan any different inside the classroom, but otherwise the boy seemed to have captured a great deal of Harry's interest. When he wasn't with his bonded, he could often be found with Nathan, joking or talking about the past, present, and future. Remus found himself wondering if Harry had taken to Nathan because he was the only other lycanthrope in the school besides Remus, who hadn't been there at the beginning of the year. He knew that once a lycanthrope formed an attachment, it tended to last for a lifetime, no matter how insignificant it appeared to be at first.

Sighing, Moony shook his head, chasing Remus back and concentrating on playing with his young companion.

The next morning, Remus slipped into his chambers silently, trying not to disturb Sirius in case he was sleeping. He heard the padding of bare feet and turned to face his husband, an apology already on his lips. Blinking, he realized that he wasn't facing Sirius at all, but Harry instead.

Harry looked at him and shrugged, answering his unspoken question. "Tala came and woke me up late last night, nipping at me and growling, so I followed her back here. Sirius appeared to be having a nightmare, so I calmed him down, but he wouldn't let me go. I ended up spending the night with him. I hope you don't mind," he finished, staring at Remus through clouded violet eyes.

Remus smiled at him and shook his head, replying gratefully, "Not at all, Harry. I forgot that last night was the half-moon and was caught off guard when Shadow arrived, so I didn't have time to make other arrangements concerning Sirius. I'm glad that you were there for him since I couldn't be. And I apologize for disturbing your sleep and dragging you away from Severus.

Hearing a snort from the direction of the bedroom, Remus looked up and saw Severus glaring out at them tiredly. As he watched, the Potions Master sighed and turned to Harry, crossing the length of the room to give him a kiss, murmuring, "Good morning, love." Harry smiled happily and greeted him back, turning to look at his godfather with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Severus noticed where he was looking and stared at Remus composedly as he explained, "He left, and when he didn't come back, the bed got cold and I decided to go seek him out. I found him here and decided that I was too tired to return to our bed empty-handed, so I lay down with him and just slept here last night."

Remus smiled. He was glad to see that those two were getting along so much better now after their rocky start. They appeared to have finally ironed out their differences. As Harry had stated several times when asked about his commitment to his husband, Severus would always be a snarky bastard, but he was HIS snarky bastard.

After thanking them both profusely, Remus saw them out and then went into the bedroom, breathing a sigh of relief that Sirius was still asleep. The animagus and Severus might tolerate each other, and even have a tentative friendship, but Remus really didn't think that Sirius would handle finding himself in bed with his godson and his godson's lover very well.

Sighing in contentment, Remus slid under the covers, smiling when Sirius snuggled up to him, Tala curled up by his head. He loved his husband so much, and was glad that they could finally be together out in the open. Closing his eyes, Remus decided to try and get some much-needed sleep before Sirius woke up and decided he was hungry. That thought flew out the window almost immediately as his eyes opened wide when Sirius mumbled, "Remus, love, why did I wake up with both my godson and Snape in my bed with me?"

Author's Note: All right, people. Short and sweet, and I managed to mix a bit of Harry/Severus goodness in there while I was at it. Actually, I only did that so that you could see their relationship from another person's point of view. Please, feel free to review this chapter while I work on the next four, all of which will be posted tonight, I promise. Thanks!


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Not mine, nope, not at all. Well, at least not if you recognize it from the world of Harry Potter, which is a result of the hard work of one J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my reviewers. Well, the ones that actually had time to review before this chapter was posted.

Corgi1, Draculella, Xyverz

Xyverz – What exactly do you mean by slow? I'm afraid that I didn't understand your comment. It's January now, and the pace is going to pick up. These are more like transitional chapters to appease the audience.

Author's Note: All right, here's part two of the five chapters I've promised you for tonight. Also, they are supposed to be occurring all at the same time, so I apologize for any discrepancies in the story. Enjoy!

WARNING: This whole chapter is pretty much a lemon. I didn't draw it out very much, because I'm just not good at these, but I just thought I'd warn you. If you don't like it, feel free to skip to the next chapter. Otherwise, have fun!

Chapter Twenty: Fred, Draco, and George

Draco stretched, arching his back and sighing in satisfaction when something popped, relieving a good deal of pressure. Suddenly, he was picked up from behind and bent backwards. He groaned in pleasure as a series of cracks followed the sudden movement. Once he was set back on his feet, he turned around to face the grinning face of George Weasley.

"Thanks, George," he murmured gratefully. The Weasley twin just nodded in acknowledgment and turned around, heading for the back room. Draco glanced around the shop once more, checking that everything was cleaned up and organized, and that the store was locked tight for the night, before following the red-head into the room at the back of the store.

Upon arrival, he was greeted by a rather enthusiastic kiss from Fred Weasley. Once he was released, he turned to George and got a heated kiss from him too. While he was busy kissing George, Fred pressed up against him in a long line of heat at his back, nipping down along his neck as he asked, "When do you have to get back to Hogwarts tonight?"

Draco shrugged, separating from George to catch his breath as he answered, "I don't know. Harry never gives me a curfew or anything like that, but I usually show up sometime before midnight." Fred and George shared a glance and then looked to the clock. Draco tracked their gaze and smiled. Business had been slow that day, so they had closed at six, leaving them plenty of time to get some dinner and have some fun before Draco returned to Hogwarts and Harry.

Or they could just skip the eating part and start right in on the fun, thought Draco giddily as two pairs of hands slipped under his clothes and two mouths latched onto his throat. Draco didn't understand how Harry and the werewolf could stand having only one lover, not after having been subjected to the twins. Oh, well, their loss.

Still touching, the three young men staggered up the stairs to the their apartment. Draco grinned when he felt the silencing and privacy wards kick in. Since the twins experimented up here, they needed to avoid having their concentration interrupted and didn't want to frighten away any customers that might overhear some of the explosions caused in the early stages of new experiments.

Clothes scattered throughout the room, as the threesome headed for the bedroom, toppling onto the bed in a great wriggling pile. Shifting around in a practiced move, Draco ended up on his side in the middle, with Fred facing him and George behind him. Tilting his head, Draco caught Fred's mouth in a kiss while George caressed down his arm and side, going down to the curve of his thigh before stroking upwards again to his shoulder. Draco mewled in pleasure when Fred broke off from the kiss and latched onto his throat, sucking and nipping at the pale skin there as he stroked across Draco's chest.

Behind him, George thoroughly liked the shell of an ear before blowing gently on it, causing Draco to shiver. He buried his smile into the back of Draco's neck before bestowing kisses down the blonde man's spine. The Slytherin arched at this, pressing his backside firmly against the man behind him and moaning when he felt the arousal pressing against his ass.

Deciding that it was high time he reciprocated, Draco wriggled his hips against George, delighted at the gasp he drew from the red-head's mouth. With his free hands, he reached down and grabbed Fred, stroking firmly. Fred groaned before moving back up and kissing Draco with bruising force.

The three men shifted once more, placing Fred on the bottom and George on the top, with Draco between them. The silver-eyed wizard growled as he felt George begin to prepare him. Jerking his hips, he dug his own arousal into Fred's, and they both moaned at the sensation. Reaching his hand back, Draco accepted the lubricant from George and began to prepare Fred, stretching him carefully.

When George encouraged him to raise his hips up, Draco helped Fred place a pillow under his own hips. He barely had time to make sure that Fred was ready for him before George thrust into him to the hilt. Draco jerked forward and cried out as he was buried in the other twin's tight heat. George grabbed his hips and pulled back, pulling Draco with him before pushing them both forward.

Draco was on a high that he only got from sex, and only with these two. Fucked and fucking, taken and taking, possessed and possessing—it was a feeling that he'd never grow tired of. When they had first gotten together, Draco had been highly uncomfortable having sex with both Weasleys at the same time. Soon, though, he began to notice that the twins seemed to be closer than even brothers ought to be.

When the twins noticed his scrutiny, they confronted him. Draco, being the Slytherin he was, side-stepped their questions, but got the information he wanted to anyhow. The twins did not have sex with each other and were not in a romantic relationship, but they had shared lovers in the past, and so were comfortable together in an intimate way.

Draco was relieved upon hearing that, knowing then that he wouldn't be excluded from their relationship, because they weren't intimate in that way.

Draco's thoughts were derailed as Fred clenched around him, and he gasped, staring wide-eyed down at his lover before diving down for another breath-taking kiss. When he finally had to break away for air, he noticed with satisfaction that Fred's lips were red and swollen. Feeling his climax near, he turned his head and captured George's lips. Fred clenched around him once more and he cried out as he climaxed, clenching his own muscles around George, who filled him with wet heat.

Panting, both Draco and George slumped down on top of Fred for a few seconds before George rolled off of them and Draco shifted backwards, quickly taking Fred in his mouth. It took a very short time for the other wizard to orgasm, and they all collapsed in a boneless heap on the bed. After a few minutes, George piped up, "Anybody ready for seconds?"

Author's Note: You can use your imagination from here, all right? No other characters in here, but ah, well, you'll manage, I'm sure. Just assume that Draco managed to drag himself out of bed and to the fireplace, where he flooed to Harry's room and then to his own when he found that Harry wasn't there (he's in Sirius' room, remember?). The twins followed for the night, where they can continue their bedroom fun or just sleep—it's up to your imagination. Really. grin Please, review, and I'll get started on the next chapter right now, all right? Thanks!


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Have I ever mentioned how much I hate typing one of these for every single chapter that I write in every single story? Urgh! Harry Potter and everything thus associated with the world of Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my reviewers...again!

Corgi1, Draculella

Chapter Twenty-One: Ron and Hermione

Ron and Hermione were sitting in the living room at the Burrow, discussing their futures, cuddling and occasionally pausing to kiss. Hermione had the brochures for her shipboard education spread out on the table in front of them. She had been positively thrilled to receive such an opportunity, and Ron was happy for her, although he'd miss her terribly.

Hermione had pointed out that it would be difficult for them to meet in any case, since the university she was going to was out of the country anyhow, and therefore too far to apparate, while Ron was staying here to train to become an Auror. His training had actually begun already, so they hardly saw each other as it was, and both were loathe to give up what little free time they had with each other.

Ron had brightened considerably when Hermione pointed out that they were allowed visitors provided they asked permission first, and that the students were permitted to apparate off the ship to visit family and friends while the ship was in port, as long as they returned before the ship took off again. So they might actually see more of each other this way than they would have if Hermione had just gone to the university.

"Look at it this way, Ron. We already knew that we weren't going to see each other very often once we got out of Hogwarts anyhow. Now you can do what you want to, and I can do what I want to. Just think of Harry. He's going to see the two of us even less than we'll see each other." Ron nodded, adding, "Yeah, poor Harry. I wonder how he'll manage surrounded by Slytherins."

Hermione swatted him lightly on the arm, giggling. "Ron! I can't believe you just said that. Only Professor Snape and the Malfoys are Slytherins. Professor Lupin and Sirius are both Gryffindors. They're even in number." Ron smirked, "Not for long, although I'm really not sure which way it's going to go."

At Hermione's arched eyebrow, he elaborated. "Harry's going to have twins," he shuddered at the thought, "and Sirius is going to have one son. I'm pretty sure that Sirius and Professor Lupin's kid is going to be a Gryffindor, but I don't know about the twins. Snape and Malfoy are probably brain-washing them into Slytherin already, and they aren't even born yet!"

That earned him another slap, and he cried, "Ow, 'Mione! Why do you keep hitting me!" Hermione rolled her eyes and looked at him fondly. "You know he's finally happy, Ron. And Professor Snape and Draco aren't that bad, you know. I think that Harry deserves to finally have a family, and as long as he's happy with them, I'm going to be happy for him."

"Yeah, yeah," Ron mumbled, "I'm happy for Harry, too. It's just that I don't see how he ended up with the one professor who always hated him." Hermione smiled down at her boyfriend. He was a brilliant strategist and had a big heart, but he was a bit clueless sometimes. "Silly, the professor never hated Harry. He just couldn't show it with Voldemort alive. He's saved Harry's life on several occasions, paying back his life debt to James Potter many times over. He also never lied to Harry or betrayed him, which made Harry trust him more than anybody else, despite the irony of the situation."

Ron looked at Hermione wonderingly. "Wow, 'Mione. I knew you were smart, but it's times like these when I'm able to appreciate just how beautiful your mind is." Seeming to resolve himself, Ron gently nudged Hermione off his lap and sat her back down on the couch before kneeling in front of her. Taking a deep breath, he began talking.

"'Mione, we've been through so much together, ever since we met in first year. I honestly believed you to be a bossy know-it-all upon first impression, but ever since the troll, I've learned that knowledge is your weapon. You have helped both myself and Harry so much with your constant presence in our lives. And now we're going to be separated for who knows how long while you finish your education and I train to be an Auror."

"I call you my girlfriend now, and we have been dating for over two years now. I would like to have you with me, by my side as my equal, for the rest of my life." Reaching into his pocket, Ron pulled out a velvet box and opened it, revealing the prize inside. "Hermione Granger, would you bestow upon me the great honor of becoming my lawfully wedded wife, together for the rest of our lives, even unto death?" Tears filled his girlfriend's eyes and she held her hands over her mouth for a few moments before answering.

Once she had composed herself, she responded with the formal acceptance to Ron's proposal. "Ron Weasley, I would be honored if you would accept my hand in marriage, wedded and bonded for the rest of our lives, even unto death." Ron's smile lit up the room as he slipped the diamond ring onto Hermione's hand. Now that the formal part was done, Hermione threw herself into Ron's arms, crying and laughing at the same time. "Oh, Ron! I love you. I do. I really do!"

Ron grinned and flushed, "I love you to, 'Mione." Standing, he helped Hermione to her feet and pulled her gently out of the living room, moving upstairs to Ron's parents' bedroom, where they'd give them the good news. Upon knocking and being told to enter, Ron walked into the room with Hermione in tow to face his parents.

"Mum, Dad," he began, pride radiating from him and causing his parents to pay close attention. Tugging lightly on Hermione's arm, he pulled her into an embrace, both of them facing Molly and Arthur. "I have formally asked for Hermione's hand in marriage, and she has duly given her consent. I would be honored if you would bless this union of our two families."

The Weasley matriarch burst into tears while Arthur hugged her, beaming at his son and soon-to-be daughter-in-law in pride. Still soothing his wife, he spoke the formal reply. "I, Arthur Weasley, hereby extend my blessing for the joining of my son and his chosen one in holy matrimony." Molly recovered enough to giver her own reply. "I, Molly Weasley, hereby extend my blessing for this union and extend the most sincere wishes that both he and his chosen find joy in whatever endeavors they may undertake."

Arthur and Molly hugged their youngest son tightly before turning to Hermione and embracing her as well. After they broke away, Ron turned to Hermione and smiled. "So, when can we meet your parents to get they're blessing? Also, who do we owl first with the good news?" Hermione just shook her head and led him out of the room. They had wedding plans to make.

Author's Note: All right, everybody. Here's part three of the five I promised you. Next are Albus and Byron. There's no romance between those two, so it's likely to be a very short chapter. After that, I have one with Harry and Severus to do. Then it'll be a few days before the next chapter comes out. In the meantime, do me a favor and review, would you? If you can catch mistakes now, then I'll have them fixed before I'm done typing for today. Thanks!


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and everything thus associated with the world of Harry Potter do not belong to me. They belong solely to J.K. Rowling.

Thanks to my reviewers. I guess it really does pay to tell people exactly when your chapters are coming out, huh? Hehe.

Draculella, Corgi1, jbcna, blackdragonofslytherin, Xyverz, athenakitty

Author's Note: All right, installment four out of five. I know that none of them are very long, but there're five of them, at about 4-5 pages each, so that's around 20-25 pages that I'm typing in one night. I think it's plenty, don't you? Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Two: Albus and Byron

Albus walked into his office after dinner, smiling happily to himself. He had seen Severus and Harry interacting at the Head Table and noticed that they seemed to be getting along splendidly. Harry had learned to take the potions professor's sarcasm at face value, and Severus in turn had learned to read Harry's emotions and to show his own humanity, using his facial expressions and body language to assure Harry that he was approachable.

Sirius and Remus were doing just fine. They were both so excited about the impending birth of their son. Albus knew that Mitena would actually be able to shift into a large wolf, probably black, from the moment he was born, but he hadn't told Sirius or Remus this yet. After all, he wanted to save some of the surprises for later. Besides, he was sure that Tala would be able to keep Mitena in line when he shifted into a wolf pup.

Draco Malfoy had found companionship and caring in the arms of the two Weasley twins, which pleased the old wizard to no end. Two of the oldest pureblood families had finally ended their feud with the Malfoy- Weasley union. Albus was proud of the young Slytherin. He had done the unexpected and turned against the Dark Lord, even going so far as to refuse his own father while they remained on opposite sides. Draco Malfoy had surprised everyone, even the wise Albus Dumbledore, although he hadn't shown it.

The Weasley twins were two of his favorite students, next to Severus and Harry. Fred and George kept the laughter alive through seven years of Voldemort's reign, and they were still going strong. They had provided hope and relief when the darkness had closed around the Wizarding world. As long as there was laughter and optimism, there was hope that the darkness would be defeated. The twins had done far more than he, as Headmaster, could ever do.

As he entered his office, a light chuckle interrupted his thoughts and he smiled benignly at the intruder. "Ah, Byron. I was wondering when you were planning on coming back. You missed a lovely Christmas with the family, you know." Byron raised an eyebrow and stated, "By family, I'm assuming you mean Harry and his bonded?"

Albus nodded, "Harry, Severus, Remus, Sirius, Fred and George Weasley, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, and myself, yes. Of course, I'm your bonded, so you're considered to be a part of the family, too, you know. Harry wondered where you were. He didn't say anything, but it was in his eyes when he gazed around the room. He probably just assumed that you went elsewhere for the holidays."

Byron shrugged, "Well, he was correct, although I doubt he knew where exactly I was during Christmas break." Albus nodded—Byron had gone home with Nathan, to watch over him and to spend the half-moon with him. They both knew that Nathan and Harry had their own unique bond, but neither of them were sure exactly where that bond stemmed from. Albus had thought at first that it was because they were both lycanthropes, but Harry had shot that theory down one day when they overheard him talking to Nathan after his Defense class.

The were-leopard had asked Harry why the professor was so kind to him, and all Harry had said was that they had more in common than just lycanthropy, and that Harry was trying to avoid making the same mistake with Nathan that others had made with Harry. When Byron had followed Mr. Schuyler, he discovered that the boy lived in an orphanage, having been placed their after being taken away from his abusive parents. He had an older brother as well, but Zachary had been adopted three years ago, and he apparently wasn't a wizard, so they weren't united in Hogwarts, either.

Albus and Byron had agreed that this was probably a large part of the connection between the two lycanthropes, but they were sure that they were missing the key element to their bond. Unfortunately, they had absolutely no idea what that might be, and it was bothering them a great deal. They weren't used to not knowing things, and both suspected that Harry was hiding the information from them on purpose.

Albus slumped down in the chair behind his desk, removing his spectacles and rubbing the bridge of his nose, sighing. Yes, Albus Dumbledore was human and got stress headaches. He just wasn't able to show this side of him to many people. To date, only Byron and Minerva, of those still living, had seen his human frailty. Even Harry and Severus had only caught glimpses of it, and those were enough to worry them unduly. Albus wasn't about to risk lowering all of his shields in front of those two.

He felt a displacement of air behind him before Byron's strong hands descended on his shoulders, massaging the tense muscles as he trickled Jachyra healing energy into his last remaining bonded. As Albus relaxed, the old wizard reached into his desk and pulled out a tin of Lemon drops, popping one into his mouth and sighing as his migraine faded to a barely noticeable pounding that would be disappear completely in a few minutes.

Everybody else was under the impression that Albus Dumbledore was just an eccentric old man, but he knew what he was doing. The Lemon drops were all laced with some sort of potion—headache draughts, calming drafts, cheering potions, chocolate (for the occasional run-in with Dementors), and even plain sugar.

Byron chuckled behind him as if reading his thoughts—and perhaps he was, since Albus wasn't shielding completely. "Ah, a true Slytherin. So tell me, old man, how many people actually know that you were in Slytherin while in school." Albus chuckled ruefully, "Out of those living, only you. I haven't even told Minerva, who still believes that I was in Gryffindor. I do think that Harry's suspected that I'm not a Gryffindor for quite a while now, although he won't call me on it."

Byron nodded behind him as he released the older wizard's shoulders and moved back around to the front of the desk, where he remained standing, staring at Albus. When the Headmaster looked up at him, Byron asked, "How do you know what's going on in this school? With Harry Potter, I mean. I know that the school herself normally tells you everything, but I do believe that young Harry had subverted Hogwarts against you where he is concerned."

Albus chuckled and nodded. "That is true, Byron. Hogwarts will not tell me where Harry is or what he's doing, even when he is in great danger. I really need to talk to the boy and see if he can't have Hogwarts report to me on his whereabouts. However, telling him might very well result in the opposite effect, with him asking Hogwarts to report everything to him before reporting to me, and to continue keeping his location and activities hidden from me."

Byron nodded and spoke bluntly. "You still haven't answered my question. How do you keep track of him?" Albus sighed, knowing that the were-Jachyra wouldn't be deterred from this line of questioning until he was satisfied. "I have to use the Mirror of Etacol to find him, and even then, it only shows me where he is provided that he's within the school but outside of his own chambers." Byron nodded and smiled, asking Albus, "Can you use it to locate anyone, Albus?"

Upon receiving a nod of confirmation, Byron suggested, "Why don't you look for our werewolf friend, were-leopard student, and our missing hero?" Albus looked at him suspiciously, but the were-Jachyra was giving nothing away. Glancing out the window, he replied, "Remus is probably outside keeping Nathan company." He didn't say anything about Harry, knowing full well that he would probably be proven wrong.

Pressing against a seemingly random spot on the wall and murmuring a nonsensical incantation, a panel slid open to reveal a shallow indent, within which rested the Mirror of Etacol. Activating it with a touch, he requested that it search for Harry, already suspecting that it was a futile endeavor. Much to his surprise, the Mirror glowed for a few seconds before coming to rest in another's chambers. Albus blinked, recognizing Sirius and Remus' bedroom.

Directing the view in the Mirror, Albus focused on the bed and gasped in delighted surprise. Severus and Harry were curled up together with Sirius, keeping the animagus company and free from nightmares. Tala was lying down near Sirius' head, sleeping contentedly. To see Harry with his godfather wasn't a big surprise, since Albus knew that Harry was even more protective of the older wizard than he was of his own mate. However, to see Severus there willingly was a bit of a shock. And Albus could tell that it was a willing Potions Master lying in that bed because he was actually sleeping, and his face was peaceful.

Byron walked up behind Albus and wrapped his arms around the old wizard, setting his head on his shoulder as he watched the three sleeping men in the Mirror. "They make a good pack, don't they, bond-brother?" Byron asked, a tinge of wistfulness in his tone. Albus just nodded silently before turning to face Byron. "We may not have such a large family, Byron Nykolas Potter, but at least we've got each other, and now," he said, staring at the Mirror and the image held within its frame, "we have them."

Author's Note: All right, people, who saw that one coming? I most certainly didn't, and I'm the one writing the story. There, now you know exactly where Byron fits into the family. Hehehe. One more chapter, and then I'm going to bed. It's already 12:51 in the morning here, and I have a 9:00 class. Ugh! For now, please review this chapter, and I'll post the next one as soon as I have it written, all right? Thanks!


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 – Harry and Severus**

Harry carefully marked an E on the third-year Gryffindor's essay in front of him and set it on the pile of graded papers, smiling proudly. After the first essay, which he had made them all rewrite until they got at least an A, the students had taken far more care with their essays. Not only that, but they often surpassed Acceptables and received Exceeds Expectations or Outstandings on their essays.

Even Severus had far less to complain about, as one of the first things Harry had taught his students was to ignore insults and to respond in an even tone of voice that offered no chance for points to be taken. He had the Potions professor in mind for this exercise, though he'd never admit it. Besides, the students certainly weren't telling where they had gained their sudden _maturity_ in potions class, and Harry wasn't about to solve his husband's confusion for him. He'd just have to figure it out on his own.

Glancing down at the next paper, he saw that it was Nathan Schuyler's. Harry smiled, thinking about the were-leopard. They had developed a unique bond of their own, and he knew that Albus and Byron were trying to figure out what they're connection was, but Harry was having none of it. That was one secret he was planning on keeping to himself. After all, what was the likelihood of the Headmaster of Hogwarts guessing that Nathan Schuyler and Harry Potter had both survived the Killing Curse when attacked by Voldemort? True, Nathan hadn't killed Voldemort in the process, but that was only because the snaky bastard had taken precautions against death via the Killing Curse.

Harry couldn't help but chuckle when Nathan showed him his own curse scar from his encounter with the Dark Lord. He had a clean-cut **'X'** on his chest, right over his heart. Harry wouldn't even have suspected that sort of link until Nathan had asked permission to touch his own lightning bolt scar and he had felt the resulting tingling charge of magic that signaled a bond of some sort.

Nathan had asked that Harry not tell anyone of this particular shared connection, and the were-Jachyra had given his word. Not that he'd want to tell anybody in any case. He had enlisted Hogwarts help to help him keep their secret, and she agreed readily, even eagerly, masking over Nathan's curse scar with the inherent earth magic within Hogwarts' walls.

Sighing in relief as he finished the final paper, Harry stood up and stretched, wincing as the kinks in his back worked themselves out. The full moon was a full two weeks ago, but the strain on his body was getting worse with each passing month. His child was due in another five months, although they'd probably be a month or so early. He still used his magic to protect his children, but even Amarth was showing the pregnancy, and he had spent the last full moon lounging on the floor in front of the fire, with his mate curled up around him in Basilisk form, keeping him warm, comfortable, and sheltered while he slept.

Grinning, he moved into his bedroom and stripped before crawling under the covers and turning so that his back was facing Severus, who had already been in bed for the past hour and a half. His mate and lover unconsciously moved closer to him, spooning against his back. Harry sighed in contentment and relaxed, drifting off to bed.

Some hours later, he was awoken abruptly when sharp teeth bit into his hand, which had been hanging off the side of the bed. Jolting upright, Harry looked down on the floor and saw Tala staring back up at him, growling. As he swung his feet over the bed, the wolf hybrid grabbed nipped at his ankles and growled impatiently while he hurriedly got dressed.

Once he had thrown on some pants, Harry followed Tala out the door and through the hallway to Remus and Sirius' room. Slipping inside, he glanced around before he heard whimpering, followed by a loud cry of fear. Eyes wide, Harry hurried into the bedroom to see his godfather thrashing in the bed, appearing to be attempting to stave off an attacker of some sort.

Quickly, giving only a brief thought to Remus' location, Harry moved over to the bed and set Tala on it before catching Sirius' hands and pulling the other man into his lap. Almost immediately, the animagus buried his face in Harry's chest, seeking the comfort that he found there. Harry rocked him gently, murmuring nonsensically in a soothing tone, calming Sirius down until the nightmare ended and he relaxed again in sleep.

Standing, Harry attempted to leave, but Sirius' hand tightened on his arm, holding him there. He could have broken free, but it would have left bruises, and he really didn't want to leave a pregnant, distressed Sirius alone. Resorting to a method that he hadn't fallen back on a long time, Harry very gently traced the fingers of his free hand across the wolf on his chest, opening the part of the mark that connected him to Remus.

He felt Remus and Moony through the mark and realized then that it was the half-moon. Remus was keeping Nathan company because Harry couldn't while he was pregnant. Sighing, Harry lay down next to his godfather, figuring that it was the least he could do in repayment. Sirius relaxed almost immediately and was soon sleeping peacefully once more, but Harry still didn't leave. Eventually, he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

An hour later, he felt a shift in the room, and realized that someone had entered the chambers. Without moving, he scented the air and immediately relaxed. It was just Severus, no doubt coming to seek him after discovering that he wasn't in their bed. Now that he actually thought about it, the black Basilisk over his heart had been tingling and feeling warm for quite a while, and he realized that his mate must have been using the Unity Mark to locate him as Harry had done to Remus earlier.

Severus stood over the bed for several long moments, indecisive, but Harry just scooted closer to his godfather, letting Severus decide for himself what his next course of action was. Sighing, the dark wizard crawled into the bed behind him, spooning him once more. "Sleeping in a bed with Black. I'll be surprised if I don't end up with fleas in the morning from the two, three, mongrels that sleep in this bed," he muttered quietly, noticing Tala sleeping up by Sirius' head. "See what you do to me, brat."

Harry turned around and kissed Severus, trying to show him just how grateful he was for the older wizard's company without going out of bounds. After all, it wouldn't do to have his godfather wake up to see him giving the Potions Master a blowjob, now would it? Grinning happily as he broke the kiss, Harry turned back around and cuddled between his godfather and his husband.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 – Surprises**

"Mr. Potter-Snape, Mr. Black, everything is going as expected. Your children are healthy, and you two are also in good health. I expect to see you in another month, but not before, if you can manage," Poppy Pomfrey dismissed the two men with a stern glare, letting them know that she was very serious. Sirius swallowed and nodded, still intimidated by the Hospital Wing matron. Harry just grinned at her cheekily and quipped, "Does that mean we can't come and be social either?"

While Sirius looked at his godson in consternation, Poppy just laughed and replied, "I doubt you need to come for a social visit, young man. You wind up here often enough that we always have plenty of time for social chitchat while you try to escape." Sirius laughed at this, noticing the fond glances that passed between his godson and the mediwitch. It was obvious that these two knew each other quite well by now.

Harry flushed lightly. "I'll try and remain out of the Infirmary for at least a month, Madame." Poppy nodded in acknowledgment and briskly dismissed the two men, ordering them to continue eating healthily and to generally take care of themselves. They left, still hearing her threats against themselves and their mates should they land themselves back in her care before their next appointment.

Sirius breathed a noisy sigh of relief as they escaped the matron's clutches. Thank Merlin he hadn't been in there for any injuries, or else it might have taken him days to escape from her. Harry chuckled besides him and teased, "She's really not that bad, Padfoot. If you would have just done what she told you to as a student, you wouldn't be so frightened of her now."

The animagus glared at the cheeky wizard walking next to him. "I'm not scared of her," he huffed, earning a disbelieving look courtesy of Harry. "I'm not!" he insisted. "I'm just relieved that nothing's wrong with the children." Harry nodded, making a soft sound of agreement. Then he shrugged, continuing their previous vein of conversation. "I've learned over time that it's just better to do as Poppy says immediately. It tends to save you a great deal of pain and recovery time."

Then he grinned cheekily as he admitted, "It's usually only after I start recovering from whatever injury had landed me in her care in the first place that I actually start the process of making it worse while pretending it's better. That tends to be when I try to escape her clutches. I have yet to make it any further than the steps." Sirius' laughter echoed throughout the empty hall as they made their way down to the dungeons and their respective mates.

Turning a corner, Harry found himself toppling backwards with a solid weight on top of him. Panicking, and worrying that the children may have been hurt in the collision, Harry immediately called Amarth forward and used Jachyra magic to protect his children. It looked like he'd be returning to Poppy far sooner than he had intended.

Glancing up, he caught sight of Byron's eyes, and he felt the shock show on his face. Suddenly angry, but not understanding why, he tensed his arms, preparing to throw the other Jachyra off of him. As soon as he touched Byron, though, he realized that he had made a mistake. That invisible, unattainable bond that connected them as maker and creation flared to life, and Harry found himself falling into visions of the past; a past that he knew nothing of, save what he had read in textbooks.

People and events flew past his eyes. He saw Grindewald, standing tall and proud with an army of wizards and Dark creatures by his side. He saw the young Dumbledore, just as fierce and proud, with Aurors and Light creatures standing firm behind and around him, determination and pride etched on their faces.

He saw people fall, and felt the ache as those he loved fell in the battle, watching as the last of his bonded felled the evil creature that had the audacity to try to subjugate a Jachyra. He saw Byron's brother and his wife, and their newborn child, with raven hair and blue eyes.

Harry watched as Byron traveled around the world, fleeing from all that he knew, trying to outrun the pain and loss that tore him apart and left him broken. He watched as the older lycanthrope returned and tracked down his nephew, who was attending Hogwarts, where his bonded Albus Dumbledore resided as the Transfiguration professor. Byron stayed nearby, never coming out in the open, but Albus knew he was there nonetheless, and they both took comfort in the other's proximity.

Seven years later, when the young man finally left Hogwarts, Byron, as Valar, followed him back to his home in Godrics Hollow, watching as he was married and gave birth to a son. Watching over his family became a full time occupation. When his brother's grandson went to Hogwarts at the age of eleven, Valar returned to continue watching over him. He watched as the young James Potter made friends with a werewolf and a boy from a known family of Dark wizards. He watched as James tried to woo Lily Potter, and as he played cruel, childish pranks on the Slytherins, seeming to target one in particular.

Harry watched as Tom Riddle was transformed into the Dark Lord Voldemort, as he started gathering followers, many of them among the Slytherins. He saw the man grow in power and start hunting those that had opposed him. Harry watched his parents getting married and going into hiding, at which time Valar lost track of them, unable to break through the _Fidelius Charm_ that protected them.

Then came the night they were betrayed, when Valar felt the wild surge of power that occurred when Voldemort was killed by the infant Harry Potter, the great-grandson of his brother, and his great-grand-nephew. He watched as the boy grew up, and sensed that he was important. Byron listened to the stories and realized that Harry Potter would be the one to defeat the Dark Lord of his time once and for all, and made the hardest decision of his life: to attack the abused boy and infect him with lycanthropy.

Harry gasped as he pulled out of Byron's mind, staring at the man in wide-eyed wonder, unable to hide the overwhelming hurt he felt at knowing that he had a family and had never been told. The rage was swift and all-consuming, and his magic blasted Byron back away from him.

Fortunately for him, Byron Nykolas Potter was just as quick as the violet-eyed wizard and shifted immediately into Valar, allowing the Jachyra to take the brunt of the impact, which didn't even daze him despite how hard he had slammed into the floor, at the opposite end of the hall from Harry.

Valar picked himself up and looked at Harry to find the boy glaring at him through a veil of tears that he stubbornly refused to let fall. Sirius was crouched next to him, a hand squeezing his shoulder in an awkward gesture of comfort, glancing back and forth between them. Valar sighed, _Perhaps we should retire to Albus' office to discuss this in private._

Harry snarled at him, but nodded nonetheless. His eyes glazed over briefly, and from the brief twitch that Sirius gave, he realized that Harry was probably using the Unity Mark to contact his bonded. He wondered why the boy didn't use thought-speak, and then realized that Harry might be afraid that he would be able to hear him or read his mind if he used a Jachyra ability to contact his bonded.

Nodding in grim satisfaction, Harry stood and helped Sirius to his feet, and the two wizards led the way to the Headmaster's office, Valar trailing behind them with ears back and tail down, knowing that he had just royally screwed up where Harry was concerned, and that he was about to face the wrath of all the bonded. Fortunately, there were only three bonded, and Valar was almost positive that Harry had requested only the bonded… and Sirius.

Damn. The animagus was going to cause a ridiculous amount of problems for him, but he knew that the man loved Harry like a son, and wouldn't stand to see him hurt. And frankly, Byron felt like they deserved this, and Valar would just have to deal with it as long as Albus wasn't threatened. Of course, knowing Sirius, he'd somehow find a way to blame the Headmaster for withholding this information as well, in which case Valar would have to step in. Then again, Harry understood the Jachyra mentality and would probably stop his godfather before Valar attacked.

Once they had reached the relative safety of Albus Dumbledore's office, Valar shifted back into Byron and looked at his bonded, who was staring questioningly at him. Sighing, he explained, "We ran into each other in the hallway and toppled. I landed on top, frightening Harry concerning his children's safety. In retaliation, he performed a type of Legilimency on me that I had no protection against. He saw pretty much my entire history, including the final battle with Grindewald, and discovered our… familial connections."

Albus just nodded in understanding and turned to stare solemnly at Harry, who was still glaring but visibly restraining himself from attacking anybody in the room. "Harry, it's all right, son. We were unable to tell you, although we wanted to. Fortunately, now that you've discovered it on your own, you may of course decide what to do with the information."

At that moment, Severus, Draco and Remus all strode into the office, immediately moving to stand behind Harry in a rather impressive show of strength and support. A Jachyra bonded to a werewolf, a powerful dark wizard, and a Malfoy; a very influential young man with a great deal of magical potential within him. On top of that, he had several very clever, intelligent people who would gladly die to protect him: Sirius Black, Fred and George Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and even Lucius Malfoy, who had developed a certain fondness for the boy who had saved both himself and his son. A widely varying group of strong and fiercely loyal protectors, indeed.

In the meantime, Harry had been working on controlling his temper. He wasn't so much angry as crestfallen, but he felt like crying, and refused to do so in front of others. He'd only ever cry in front of his bonded, and even then it was rare. So his hurt translated itself into anger and protected him from showing weakness in front of the Headmaster and Byron.

Slowly, though, what Albus had said sunk into his mind, and he became puzzled. What had the old wizard meant when he said that they couldn't tell him about his relationship to Byron? When his bonded strode in and stood at his back, he immediately calmed, now able to think rationally. It was then that he realized that Sev had been forcing him to calm down the entire time, which had in turn helped him to keep his temper in check until they could arrive. Thank Merlin it wasn't a Hogsmeade weekend and Draco was here at the school rather than with the twins, who would be coming to visit that evening.

Deciding to get all the information he could before reacting in a way that he might regret later, Harry took a deep breath and pushed Amarth to the background, staring at Albus and Byron with a calm, intense gaze, no twinkle in his vibrant eyes. This was going to be a very serious discussion, and he didn't want them to get the wrong impression.

Albus looked back at him with an identically solemn expression and offered, "Perhaps we should start from the beginning and then you can ask any questions you may have afterwards." Harry nodded in agreement and held up his hand while he quickly filled his bonded in on what had happened, providing the images that went with the experience as well. Severus hand tightened where it rested on his shoulder. Sirius, although he wasn't directly bonded to Harry, reached over and grasped his hand firmly in a silent show of support and encouragement, and Harry smiled gratefully at him.

Turning back to Albus and Byron, Harry nodded for the two wizards to begin. Albus glanced at Byron, who nodded and pushed off from the wall he had been leaning against. "To be honest, as I'm sure you showed your bonded, and possibly your godfather, everything that happened, we'll be starting just after your birth, before James and Lily went into hiding." His eyes glazing over slightly, Byron spoke softly of events that had happened long before Harry was aware of the world around him.

"It was shortly before your birth that the Prophecy concerning you and Voldemort was made. In an effort to avoid the death of the one who would have the ability to destroy the man; if you can even call him that now, Albus took all those Wizarding couples that were due to have a child any time in either July or August, knowing that it was possible for the infant to be born either early or late."

"One such couple was your parents, James and Lily Potter. Naturally, they feared for their lives and the life of their unborn child. Others had tried to run and been systematically hunted down and slaughtered. Albus was the one who suggested that the _Fidelius Charm_ be cast so that they're location would be hidden to everybody save those whom the Secret Keeper divulged their location to."

"Their first choice was, of course, Sirius Black here, James' best friend. Actually, he was their second. Remus Lupin would have been the first, since he was always the calm and collected one, but Sirius Black had a stubborn streak a mile wide. If he didn't want to divulge information, Lily and James figured that he wouldn't, no matter what happened to him. Also, it was known that there was a leak somewhere in Hogwarts, and we all figured that it had to be someone close to the Potters, since the majority of the information given directly concerned them.

"Unfortunately, your parents and Sirius all agreed that Sirius would be far too obvious a choice, so unbeknownst to everybody else, they switched Secret-Keepers and chose Peter Pettigrew, who had already turned over to the Dark Lord. You all know the story concerning him and Sirius." "When they went under the _Fidelius Charm_, I was unable to locate them any longer. I stayed in the general area where I knew them to be, but could no longer find their precise location. Until that Halloween night in 1981, when the _Fidelius_ broke. I don't know why I was able to find them, when Pettigrew had told the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters of their location, but I've suspected for a while that Albus also knew where they were and sent the location to me that night." "When I went to warn them that night, I was waylaid by Lily Potter, who placed me under oath that I would never tell Harry of my relationship to him, and that I would never, ever approach him. I do not know why she forced me into the promise, and then to take a Wizard Oath on it, but I found later that she had forbidden Albus to inform you of my relation to Harry Potter as well." "However, now that you've found out on your own, we can talk to you about this without breaking our Oath, and you can decide what to do with this newfound information." Finished, Byron fell silent and waited for the questions that he knew were coming. Harry tilted his head slightly in consideration, staring at Byron for several moments before asking, "Do you even have any theories on why she forbid you to tell me of our relationship?" Byron shook his head, but Remus stirred behind him, and Harry turned to face him. Remus looked down at him and shrugged, "He's a lycanthrope, as I am. Had I been able to, I would have taken you in after James' and Lily's death, but my being a werewolf provided all sorts of obstacles that I couldn't get around. It is the same with him. Yet, had you known that you had a living relative other than the Dursleys out there, but you couldn't live with him because he was a were-Jachyra, what would you have felt?" Albus looked questioningly at Remus, wondering where he was going with this, but Harry understood completely, and his eyes widened in realization. "I would have been bitter, and may have given into Voldemort if he could have promised me a real family before I met the Weasleys and came to Hogwarts. After all, everybody knows that the one thing I desired more than anything else was a family, a place to belong where I was welcome, rather than just a tedious, barely tolerated burden." The silence that filled the room was heavy as the implications of Harry's words hit home, and they realized just how close they had come to losing him. Had Voldemort offered him family as opposed to power, love as opposed to the fear of others, a home rather than wealth, he may very well have won over the Boy-Who-Lived, especially if he offered all that before Harry met the Weasleys and Hermione and attended Hogwarts. Harry decided that they had been given enough time to think and spoke once more, "All right, I understand why you two were forbidden to tell me, and I'm assuming that nobody else here knew. Now the question is: what do we do? I don't want to give up Sirius and Remus as my guardians and adoptive fathers. What rights does Byron have where I am concerned?" Byron sighed. "In truth, I have none. Should something happen to both your fathers and Severus, you are still of legal age and capable of living on your own. The only rights I have where you are concerned is the right to call you family, and even that's debatable." Harry shook his head, "No, not really. You're family by blood and also by our shared lycanthropy. You're my lycanthropic father." Byron smiled at that, and Harry turned to Albus. "Well, now you really are family. I've considered you to be like a grandfather to me for a long while now, despite how hard I tried to avoid getting attached to you and to Hogwarts, knowing that I wouldn't be able to stay, but I had no idea just how close I really was with that impression." Sighing, he tilted his head back and closed his eyes, muttering, "Figures. Two years ago, I had few people I could call family. Now I've got a huge family and I don't know how to cope." Chuckles traveled around the room at his words and the tension dissipated. Harry opened his eyes and smiled. Yeah, he had a family now, and soon, three new members would be joining it. He wondered who the godparents would be.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 – Adding to the Family**

Harry approached his husband cautiously, checking to see if the man was in a good mood, which would increase his chances of being heard out. He had Salazar wrapped around his neck to scent the air and warn him if his mate became too agitated, as well as to provide moral support. After some small talk, which eased Harry's fears, he decided to get down to business.

He quickly and efficiently steered the topic to their careers and their soon-to-be-born children, wondering what they were going to do while school was in session. After all, they had classes to teach, and while Harry was willing to drop teaching to take care of his child full-time, he'd still need some time to himself.

Severus instantly became wary and stared at Harry through narrowed eyes. "You already have something in mind, don't you?" Harry shrugged and nodded sheepishly, and Severus sighed. "Why don't you just tell me what you're thinking, and I'll answer." Harry bit his lower lip nervously and asked, "Please, promise to hear me out and seriously consider this before you fly off the handle, all right?"

Obsidian eyes narrowed even further in suspicion, but the older wizard nodded, albeit rather reluctantly. "You know Nathan Schuyler, right?" When Severus nodded, realization of where this was going starting to shine in his eyes, Harry plunged ahead. "Well, I was thinking that we should, perhaps, adopt him." When Severus opened his mouth, no doubt to object, Harry shot him a pleading glance to remember his promise and the Potions Master subsided.

"He has no family, Sev. He is an orphan, like I am. His family was highly abusive, with his father being a Death Eater and constantly beating him and his mother. His mother, in turn, took out her anger and helplessness on Nathan, so both parents ended up thrashing the poor child. He now lives in an orphanage, and he's a lycanthrope, a panther twice a month, which causes him problems at the orphanage as well."

"Our children, both of them, will be born animagi. Is that even possible? It won't be lycanthropy, not even what I have, but Madame Pomfrey says that they're already showing shape-shifting capabilities before they're even born. Who better to help us with them than another lycanthrope? He will have classes next year, as well, I realized this, but I'm working on planning for at least one of us to be with them at all times. Sirius and Remus are, of course, willing to help, but they'll have Mitena to take care of, and I won't burden them with my own children."

"Then there's the subject of my connection with him." Severus looked up at him sharply and he hurried to reassure him, "No, Sev, not a bond like what I have with you, Remus, and Draco. We have another bond, a different and far more unique one. This is what Albus and Byron have been trying to figure out for a long while now."

Knowing that he had Severus' undivided attention, he breathed out, "Nathan Schuyler also survived the _Killing Curse_, although his own counter did not kill Voldemort. Of course, I don't know if it would have anyhow, since that bastard was inhabiting another's body, being as that it was three years after the destruction of his body."

Severus' wordless exclamation gave him pause, and he raised an eyebrow. Sighing, he made a hand gesture for Severus to ask his questions. He'd answer them all afterwards. "Who shot the _Killing Curse_ at Nathan? How do you know that this is true, and it's not some sort of trick? How did you survive the _Killing Curse_, and if it's true, then how did he? And what do you mean about our children being born shape-shifters?" he asked, all in one breath.

Harry laughed at his husband's obvious anxiety and decided to answer his questions bluntly, rather than beating around the bush. "His own father shot the _Killing Curse_ at Nathan. That's why he was taken away to an orphanage. It's true because I've seen the scar he bears, and it has the same… feeling, I guess… as mine. Also, I'm a were-Jachyra. I can tell when somebody's lying to me, although not necessarily if they're omitting information."

"I survived it through my own power and through my mother's sacrifice. Nathan survived it through his lycanthropy and a House Elf's sacrifice, surprisingly enough. Our children have already shown the unique magic that makes for an animagi, but also genes for lycanthropy. However, there is not a large enough quantity of the latter for them to become were-creatures, and they don't have enough power yet for the former, yet it's still there. They will likely be able to transform starting from birth."

Falling silent, Harry awaited Severus' verdict on the adoption. After several tense moments, his mate sighed and said, "I wish to speak with young Mr. Schuyler before we do anything. Also, I want to make sure that he'll be all right around our children. Oh, and one more thing. How do you plan on us both continuing to teach while still spending time with Aric and Ebon?"

Harry smiled at Severus. "I was wondering when you'd get back around to that." He gestured towards the cobra wrapped around his neck. "It was actually Salazar here who came up with both ideas; quite by accident, of course," he added with a pointed glare when Sal started preening from the acknowledgment. Salazar hissed at him angrily before settling down, but he didn't stop glaring until Harry promised him some live mice after dinner that night.

Turning back to Severus, who had been listening in obvious amusement, Harry continued, "He's been hanging around Nathan a lot, keeping hidden, of course, and he's seen how the boy interacts with others. He's perfectly capable of holding his own against all sorts of prejudice, and he's clever, naturally. Salazar also noticed that he sssseemsss to be very good with the young onessss in the Sssserpent Houssse" he hissed in imitation of his cobra, causing Severus to smile slightly and Sal to hiss once more in discontent.

Harry reached up and stroked along the smooth scales, soothing Salazar's injured pride and he continued. "I was thinking that I could teach both the lower levels of Potions and Defense Against the Dark Arts. Remus is planning on taking over Magical Creatures from Hagrid, and Sirius will be busy between Mitena and his husband, so there's really no competition for the position. You could then take the older students in both classes."

"That would give us each a full day of classes, but if we arrange it properly with Albus, we should each be able to spend half the day with Aric and Ebon, since every level isn't taught every day and the double classes are only once a week. After classes, Nathan can help with them, and if he's part of the family, then he can live here with us as well."

Severus just nodded and murmured noncommittally, but Harry knew that the older wizard had taken him seriously and would think it through before giving him an answer. Smiling, Harry moved forward and kissed Severus chastely on the lips, eyes lighting in triumph when Severus pushed firmly against his mouth and turned it quickly into a display of heated passion, tongues dueling for possession. Harry, feeling generous this day in light of what he had just asked of his husband, quickly let Severus take control of the kiss and the subsequent activities.

Severus reached down and placed his right hand over Harry's abdomen, feeling the children kicking a steady beat against their father's ribs. His other hand tangled itself in his young husband's raven tresses as he explored the other man's mouth thoroughly, reacquainting himself with a taste that he'd never tire of.

Harry moaned lightly and shifted until he was straddling Severus' hips, albeit a bit awkwardly with his protruding stomach. Fortunately, in Harry's perspective, men didn't show nearly as much as women did. Of course, his children would also have to be cut out of him, having no natural channel to be born through on their own.

Severus smiled against his husband's mouth and moved the hand that had been on Harry's stomach down lower, to another bulge. Harry's gasp of delight and mewls of pleasures urged him on as he reached for his wand and divested his mate of his clothing, not bothering to remove his own in the process. With Harry's pregnancy, they were not able to do very much in the way of sexual adventures, but they could still do this. It may have been something small, but it conveyed all the love and tenderness that bound them; a physical manifestation of what their minds and hearts already knew.

The older wizard bucked his hips upwards, grinding their arousals together, and Harry cried out in pleasure, pressing downwards, seeking more of that hot friction. Severus' pants, while comfortable, scraped harshly over Harry's raw nerves, sparking pleasure that traveled up his spine. He loved his husband, more than he would have ever dreamed possible, and he opened their bonds, both the Unity Mark and their mind-link, wide; allowing the two of them to share their emotions and thoughts back and forth, at points unable to tell where one ended and the other began, so closely did they meld together. As he reached climax, the children inside of him kicked solidly against his rib cage and Harry groaned, flushing in embarrassment. It didn't matter that Aric and Ebon hadn't been born yet, they had still been there while their father got off rubbing up against their other daddy.

Severus just chuckled and buried his face in Harry's hair as the young man calmed down. "We're going to need to be very careful about when and how we… indulge… after our sons are born. Not to mention having to be careful if young Mr. Schuyler joins us as well." Harry lifted his head and looked at Severus inquiringly, but the Potions Master just shrugged. "I told you I'd think about it, and I am. I haven't decided yet, but I have to think in terms of him being a part of the family as well, or else I won't think it through properly and may end up doing something I'd regret."

Harry frowned at him as he dressed, "Something you'd regret, huh? You mean like taking in a little orphaned lycanthrope who survived the killing curse, had an abusive home life until he went to the orphanage, and who considers Hogwarts to be his first true home?" Severus almost nodded by instinct, but then caught himself, realizing that Harry had described not only Nathan, but himself as well.

Smirking up at his lover, he complimented, "That was rather… Slytherin of you, Harry. You almost trapped me in that comparison, since I never saw it coming." Harry just nodded in acknowledgment of the compliment, but continued to stare at Severus seriously. "What?!" the Potions professor demanded, exasperated. "I told you I'd think about it, and I will! I'll give you my answer before the school year ends, all right?"

Harry frowned and shook his head. "Before Aric and Ebon, and Mitena are born." Severus narrowed his eyes, but nodded reluctantly in acquiescence when he saw that familiar defiance in Harry's eyes, the one that said he wasn't backing down unless you had a damn good reason for him to do so that didn't involve his own personal safety, which it appeared at times that he could care less about.

Then Severus grinned wickedly, going back to a previous statement. "Besides, if I start including him in my thinking now, then perhaps I'll actually manage to wrap my mind around the fact that you want another Slytherin in the family. I would think that myself, Draco, Lucius, Albus, and the impending twins would be enough to scar you for life."

Harry's eyes widened and he swatted his husband playfully on the arm, crying, "You git!" Then he smirked, "You don't even know that. Don't forget that you'll still be outnumbered. After all, there's me, Remus, Sirius, Mitena, Byron, Fred, and George. And you mustn't forget their Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, as well as the rest of the Weasleys." Severus cringed, just then realizing that he was surrounded by Gryffindors with no way out.

Reading his thoughts, the were-Jachyra curled up against him laughed. "Just now dawning, eh, Sev? That's right, you're outnumbered by Gryffindors, and don't you ever forget that. Of course, it's a little more even when you consider that the Sorting Hat originally wanted to put me in Slytherin, and that if Draco, Fred and George ever have kids, they might end up in Slytherin. After all, they'll have Draco's cunning and the twins' knack for pranks, I'm sure."

Although, Ron and Hermione's kids are a dead ringer for Gryffindor, unless they wind up in Ravenclaw, which is possibly, I suppose," he commented, tilting his head slightly to the side in consideration. Grinning, he turned back to his husband and kissed him thoroughly before sliding off the older wizard's lap and turning around, heading out of the room. He planned to spend the day with Sirius, while Draco went to help the twins. Remus was coming to talk to Severus later. About what, Harry had no idea, but he figured that if it was important, they'd tell him.

Everything was going very well, and Harry couldn't help but pray that it stayed that way. Shaking off his dark thoughts, Harry whistled merrily as he left to go find Sirius, leaving a breathless Potions Master behind him.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Look in the previous twenty-five chapters if you really need to.

Timeline: Early March. I'm moving fast now, all right? Kids are due in May sometime.

Author's Note: I'm going to be making some of you happy, and disappointing others. Sorry, that's how the cookie crumbles. I'm not telling you what I'm talking about, though. You'll figure it out quickly enough.

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Grading Pranks  
**  
The rest of February passed in relative peace, with very few mishaps. March found Remus aiding Harry in his class, as Harry would often tire quickly and easily, the growing children drawing on his energy and magical reserves, leaving him exhausted and having to pay close attention so as to not overwork himself and inadvertently harm the children.

The students seemed to sense this change and realize that stress would not be good for Professor Potter-Snape, so they did their best to give him no cause to worry in class. Their subdued manner carried over into Severus' class as well, and there were far less explosions, which he appreciated a great deal as it meant he could relax just a little more, keep a watch a little less vigilantly.

The potions professor was often exhausted as well, worrying constantly over his pregnant husband, making sure that he didn't do anything too strenuous, but also trying to avoid making the young man feel smothered in attention. It was a very fine line that he had crossed accidentally several times, leading to numerous squabbles which quickly weakened the younger of the pair.

Harry refused to quit teaching, but had accepted the help that Remus Lupin offered, for which Severus was grateful. Byron would often visit with Sirius while his husband was teaching, and Draco visited every night, and every other weekend. Ron and Hermione had visited, as well as the rest of the Weasleys, all of them taking Harry and Sirius for the day, allowing their husbands a brief reprieve.

With the two wizards entering the most dangerous stage, when their magic was drained so rapidly to support the children, leaving the pregnant parents vulnerable, Severus and Remus were constantly tense, watchful for the slightest hint that something might be wrong with their life mates.

Even Lucius had returned from doing Merlin knows what at the Ministry, spreading his time between Harry, Draco, and Severus, ensuring that his son was content with life and getting to know him better, and working to soothe both the soon-to-be parents of twin boys. Hermione had, much to everyone's utter surprise, dragged HIM, Lucius Malfoy, on a shopping spree for baby items for both Harry and Sirius. Fortunately, she got Filius Flitwick and Minerva McGonagall to help decorate the nursery, as Lucius wasn't entirely sure that his dignity would have survived the humiliation of decorating a room intended for screaming babies.

Unfortunately, Ron and Hermione didn't have nearly as much time as they would have liked to spend with Harry and Sirius, as they still had training and schooling to go to, as well as wedding plans to make. It had been decided that they would be married at the Burrow, with Albus performing the ceremony, right after they had both graduated.

Even Nathan had taken to watching over Harry's well-being, ensuring that the other students in class didn't bother him more than necessary and spending his evenings with the lycanthrope, doing his homework or just talking about nothing in particular while the other man rested or graded various essays. Remus had offered to grade them as well, but Harry had refused, stating that he already felt useless enough as it was and he wasn't about to have the grading taken from him as well. Remus had conceded reluctantly when Harry pointed out that he could get others to do the work if he really had to, and Remus had a pregnant husband to take care of.

The full moon was the worst time for all of them, as Harry had channeled even more magic towards his children in order to protect them. Amarth had spent the night panting in front of the fire, too weak to move even as far as the bed. Severus, terrified for his husband, had shifted into Basilisk form and curled around his mate, offering him what comfort he could.

The next morning found Harry passed out on the rug. Severus had moved them to the bed and hadn't left Harry's side for a moment, letting Lucius take over his potions classes while Remus took over Defense Against the Dark Arts. Three days later—which is as long as Severus was able to force Harry to remain in bed—the violet-eyed wizard was back to teaching.

Now, the first week into March, Harry sat in the study at his desk, grading essays and waiting for Severus to brace himself for whatever he was about to say. Harry figured it had to either be bad news, or else something that he was afraid that Harry might react poorly to. Harry was banking on the latter, since nobody else had seemed particularly worried, just Severus, which made the were-Jachyra all the more curious about what was troubling his husband so much.

Sighing in annoyance, Harry looked up, catching his husband staring intently at him, twisting his wedding band in a sign that indicated a great deal of nervousness. "What is it, Sev?" he asked testily. "Tell me so that I can get back to grading." Severus sighed and visibly steeled himself before saying, "Idontthinkweshouldadopt," really quickly. Harry blinked as he processed this and figured out just who his husband was talking about, and then he just gazed calmly back at Severus. "Why not?"

This had obviously not been what Severus was expecting, for he startled and stared at Harry wide-eyed before recovering his composition. Harry was upset and swore that Severus had better have a very good reason for his decision, but he was far too weak and exhausted to make a fuss. His head was pounding, and he still had three classes worth of essays to read through and grade. The Potions Master obviously noticed this—benefits of having been a Death Eater spy, Harry was sure—and decided to refrain from remarking on Harry's reaction, or lack thereof, and just answer the question.

Severus had obviously been thinking about this for a while, and he laid out his reasons, which covered the whole spectrum between not having the time that Nathan would need once the twins were born and taking up all of their time to the fact that the Ministry would most likely interfere if the children of their Savior lived around a were-leopard. Harry had to admit the credibility in that last statement. Severus and he had gone through a lot of trouble to make sure that these kids would never be able to be taken from them, even if something should happen to force Arthur Weasley out of office. Nathan would only make it more difficult for them.

Harry sighed, "All right. I understand that, and don't worry. I haven't mentioned anything to Nathan about this. However, I'd rather that he not have to go back to that orphanage. They don't give him the attention he needs either, and his lycanthropy may lead to his death there, should something happen and the Ministry decides that Nathan poses too much of a threat to the other children at the orphanage."

Severus nodded and admitted that he had been thinking along those lines as well and was still no closer to having another plan than he had been in the beginning. Albus was getting old, and Byron was too set in his ways to adopt a child that wasn't a member of his pack. Remus and Sirius would have their own problems once Mitena was born, and would face similar obstacles as Harry and Severus should they adopt the were-leopard. Draco and the twins were out, being only slightly older than Nathan and unable to tend to his needs as a parent would. Lucius had shown no interest in having any more children after Draco, so he wouldn't be likely to adopt Nathan either.

"There has to be something we can do," Harry pleaded, wiping in frustration at the tears that refused to stay back and traveled down his cheek in wet trails. Severus nodded and moved over to hold Harry tightly from behind, sending his comforting presence through the bond as well as through the touch of their bodies. "We will, Harry. You care a great deal for young Mr. Schuyler, and I will not let any harm to come to him if I can prevent it. We'll find something." Harry nodded in agreement, knowing that his husband was serious, and turned his head to give the man a kiss of appreciation.

Severus gently broke the kiss to travel along Harry's face, softly smoothing away his mate's tears with his lips and thumbs, brushing Harry's skin in a soothing pattern. Harry shuddered and calmed down, leaning his face into Severus' administrations, purring quietly. Severus smiled, continuing to pet Harry until the younger man was slumped against him, sleeping. Sighing, the Potions Master picked his husband up and carried him into their bedroom for some rest. He could finish grading later, or else Severus would give the essays to Remus, or perhaps one of the older students that he trusted, since they were all first and second year essays.

When Harry woke up later that evening, he groaned. Damn the man—Severus had put him to sleep again and then left him alone, forcing him to rest while he still had essays to grade. Grumbling to himself about sneaky Slytherin bastards, Harry hauled himself clumsily from bed and stood still, regaining his balance after having lain down for several hours.

Harry hated the loss of his balance more than anything. He was used to his lean, toned body that moved just as smoothly on the ground as it did gracefully in the air. Now, with two children growing inside of him, his balance was thrown all out of whack, with more weight up front than he was used to. Not to mention that carrying the extra weight hurt his back and the kids had apparently decided that their father's ribs made good drums. Harry couldn't wait for their birth, so that they could kick everybody equally, not just him.

He smiled, thinking about what his husband had pointed out when he had complained about the extra weight he bore. "Look at it this way, Harry. At least you won't have to worry about gaining breasts to feed your children," he had sneered, smirking as Harry paled in realization and then slumped in relief. "It didn't even cross your mind that you might gain breasts, did it?"

Harry had shaken his head and glared at his husband, before paling again, eyes wide as he realized, "Oh, Merlin. I'm pregnant. I'm going to have children! They're inside my body right now!" Severus had laughed long and hard as the reality suddenly came crashing down on Harry's head.

The lycanthrope shivered as he recalled that particular conversation. Before that, his pregnancy had seemed more like a dream, despite the morning sickness and extra weight. When it had hit, it had done so with all the finesse—and force—of a brick wall. Harry had nearly passed out from the overload of information that realization had brought.

He was going to be a father! He'd have to feed the children, change their diapers, bathe them, wake up in the middle of the night to sooth them, and just take care of them in general. He didn't even know if he could after the Dursleys' stellar treatment of him, and found himself praying that a paternal instinct would kick in from somewhere once they were born.

Shaking his head to rid himself of these thoughts, knowing that dwelling on them would just compound his headache. Walking into the study, he saw Severus bent over his own papers, grading various attempts at detailing the uses of Dragon spine versus Veela hair in healing potions. Quietly, so as to keep his presence unnoticed for a little longer, Harry glanced around the room, taking in the others spread throughout the place.

Remus was sitting behind Harry's desk, apparently grading the essays that Harry had been forced to abandon when Severus had put him to sleep. Sirius was laying on the couch from the living room, which had apparently been moved into the study temporarily, so that Remus could keep an eye on his mate and husband.

Moving forward, Harry noticed the others sense his presence in the room and look up. He smiled at his godfathers, thanking Remus for grading the essays, and then moved to stand in front of his husband. "Do you have something for this headache that will be safe for me to take?"

Severus looked up at him, amused. "I was wondering when you were planning on coming to me for something. You've had several headaches lately, and some of them have seemed pretty bad." Harry snarled at him before shrugging and muttering, "It's never gotten this bad, and I didn't want to endanger the children if I could avoid it. However, it's reached the point where I'm no longer seeing straight."

Severus just nodded and reached into his desk, pulling out an opaque white potion that Harry downed in one gulp, grimacing from the taste. However, his headache went away immediately, and Harry sighed in relief, deciding that the awful taste was a small price to pay if it meant that his head quit trying to split itself open.

Smiling his thanks to Severus, Harry went over to greet his godfathers properly. Sirius appeared to be tired, but happy, his eyes sparkling with suppressed mirth. This, of course, made Harry instantly suspicious. Staring at the animagus through narrowed eyes, Harry only relaxed when Sirius' eyes flicked past him to his husband, who was still grading papers. A prank was about to be played, and it wasn't on him.

Of course, it had probably been intended for him in the first place, but since he wasn't grading papers right now, Remus would have to do instead. At least Harry knew that it was harmless, as Sirius would never risk any pranks that might result in the injury or death of his children.

Nudging Sirius, Harry waited until the other man had propped himself up and pulled his legs in before flopping down on the couch himself. Smirking, he laid his head on the armrest and performed a small bit of wandless magic, making the couch longer and wider.

Sirius glared at him, but he just stared back benignly and shrugged. "I didn't think about it until after I realized just how small and uncomfortable this couch was for two pregnant men." He could tell by Sirius' glare that he didn't believe a word of it, and he smiled innocently at the older wizard, who snorted in mock disgust and turned to face his husband.

Harry lay still, staring at the ceiling, until he heard a yelp, followed by an exasperated cry of, "Sirius Orion Lupin-Black! Fix this, now!" Glancing over, he burst out into peals of laughter, tears of mirth traveling down his face as he held his stomach. Sirius wasn't doing much better, and even Severus was snickering over in the corner. Moony was shining through. Remus now bore wolf ears, canines, and claws. When he stood up, moving towards his husband, Harry caught sight of a wolf's tail wagging behind his godfather.

"Glad I wasn't hit with that," he commented, hoping to save his godfather by distracting the werewolf. His words had the desired effect and Remus looked at Harry confusedly. Sighing, the violet-eyed man explained, "That prank had been intended for me. However, since most pranks aren't person-specific, you were hit with it while grading my papers."

Remus blinked, and then grinned when realization hit him. The paper had been pranked for whoever touched it. Sirius had assumed that it would be Harry, but didn't tell his canine partner when he started grading his godson's paper because it would have ruined his fun. He'd rather see his husband get hit than to have Remus warn Harry of the prank before he had a chance to activate it. Harry would have wound up part Jachyra if he had been the one grading the student's Defense assignments.

Finding out that the prank would last a full forty-eight hours, Remus groaned. That meant that he'd have to go to the Great Hall and teach classes like this. He just hoped that he didn't terrify anybody with his wolfish features. Harry grinned at him, and he wondered idly if the young man had read his mind. Nonetheless, he was startled when a voice said, Of course I am, but you're broadcasting, so it's all right.


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Same as usual. It's not mine. The characters, I mean. The plot is mine, though. grin

Author's Note: All right, I know absolutely nothing about childbirth, so if I have anything off in here, please don't flame me. I apologize ahead of time...Damn! I just gave away the chapter, didn't I? Oops. Oh, well. Enjoy!

Timeline: April. Yay! Told you I'd move fast.

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Bastard!  
**  
Harry's eyes flew open as he choked back a scream. Panting, Harry James Potter-Snape concentrated on calming himself, which was nearly impossible as images from his nightmare flashed through his mind behind his closed eyelids. With a shudder and a quiet gasp, the were-Jachyra forcibly stilled himself and turned to his right, drinking in the peaceful expression of his sleeping mate. He was just glad that he hadn't woken the man up. The Potions Master got precious little sleep as it was, dealing with classes and a very pregnant husband. Fortunately, he no longer had to spy or work for the Order of the Phoenix, so he was unlikely to completely burn out.

Sighing, Harry carefully slipped out of bed, padding silently into the study and slumping down on the couch that had remained in the room for when Harry needed a short break from grading or planning lessons. Lighting a fire in the hearth and staring blankly into the dancing flames, Harry frowned in contemplation and let his mind drift.

As a were-Jachyra, Harry should have had immunity to nightmares. Of course, sometimes he still dreamed, usually when his human mind overwhelmed the Jachyra's defenses, which were already stretched rather thinly trying to shield Harry and his children from harm.

Aware of a nearly inaudible shuffling, Harry turned his head away from the fire towards the door, where Severus stood, staring sleepily at him. "Hey, love. I didn't mean to wake you," he greeted quietly, not wanting to disturb the peace and contentment he had found in the warmth provided by the crackling flames and the sleepy atmosphere that pervaded the room.

Severus nodded and moved to sit on the couch. Harry shifted and sat up to accommodate him. "You didn't wake me," he assured his young husband. Then he smiled ruefully, "The absence of four tiny feet beating against me did." Harry chuckled, quite aware of just how tenacious the little brats were, even while they remained inside of him.

Once Severus had gotten himself settled on the couch, Harry leaned in and snuggled against him, sighing in contentment when a warm arm reached around his back and held him firmly to his husband as long fingers combed gently through his hair. He enjoyed cuddling more than any other show of emotion—well, cuddling and kissing—and was quite appreciative that Severus indulged him quite often. Just two bodies sharing heat and comfort; the close proximity a sign of trust and caring; an act that conveyed just how much they meant to each other.

After a few moments of silence, Severus shifted position slightly and Harry ducked his head, knowing that the older wizard was ready to question him. "Couldn't sleep, Harry?" Harry sighed and shook his head. He had learned early on, when he first became a were-Jachyra, that he was unable to lie to any of his bonded. He could omit information and try to dodge around their questions, but was rarely successful.

However, Severus had been a successful ex-Death Eater spy with good reason. Draco had learned from his father how to interrogate, and Remus apparently had used the same tactics on all the Marauders at one time or another, often teaming up with Lily to figure out what new mischief the other three, particularly James and Sirius, had gotten into.

Therefore, Harry found it nearly impossible to evade their prying questions when they really wanted to know. His best hope was to give them enough information to satisfy them without admitting to anything that he didn't want to.

Sighing, Harry shrugged lightly, "I'm just nervous, I guess, and tired. My mind overrode Amarth's defenses and I dreamed. I'm...not used to dreaming anymore, so when it happened, I wasn't expecting it and woke up." Severus nodded and Harry relaxed, hoping that his husband would just accept his answer at face value and not ask him what his 'dream' had been about.

Apparently, the fates were against him this night, because after a few seconds of silence, Severus spoke again, "Dreaming, Harry? Was it a nightmare? Would you like to talk about it?" Harry let out a sigh of frustration and growled, "Yes, it was a nightmare. No, I don't want to talk about it." He could feel Severus staring down at him, but refused to look up. He was uncharacteristically grouchy lately, and he didn't want to snap completely. Harry knew full well that if Sev got him angry enough, he'd spill everything before he realized what he was doing.

Unfortunately for him, Severus also knew this and was Slytherin enough to use this aspect of Harry's personality against him. "I see, Mr. Potter," he began, using Harry's surname rather than his married name. "You had a dream, about nothing in particular, that woke you up so thoroughly that you decided to come out here and stare at the fire. It's bound to be healthy for your children when you collapse from exhaustion tomorrow."

Harry, who had remained stubbornly silent for the first part of the verbal attack, looked up at this last statement, flushed in anger. He had expected an attack on his person, but Severus had shot way below the belt and brought Aric and Ebon into this. Snarling, Harry stood up abruptly, moving away from his husband as he stared at the hearth before whirling around and hissing, "What would you know about it, Professor? You aren't pregnant. For fuck's sake, you're keeping me here in the dungeon, bed- ridden, because you refuse to let me teach."

He continued, not letting Severus get a word in edgewise. "All I ever do anymore is sleep and eat. I can't even take a shower by myself. And you're worried about me collapsing from exhaustion because of one nightmare. Damn you to hell, you greasy bastard! You know nothing!" Whirling away from his husband's pale face, Harry strode away, letting the anger ride him.

Aware that Severus was following him, Harry snarled and threw out his magic, slamming and locking the door in his husband's face. He left the fire in that room burning, but doused all the rest, preventing Severus from getting into any other part of his chambers via floo powder. Harry knew all the ways out of that room, and he blocked them all. Severus wouldn't get out until he was ready to let him go.

Harry went to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of tea. Hopefully, the hot liquid would soothe him and calm him down enough to let Severus go. He already knew that he had most likely overreacted, and that his husband was only trying to help him, but he'd be damned if he let the man insinuate that he might not be taking care of his...their...children. It made his blood boil, and he very nearly shattered the tea cup he was holding.

As he had hoped, the tea soothed Harry's frazzled nerves and allowed him to think more objectively about the situation, and the fight he and Severus had just had. He sighed, realizing that he should apologize for losing his temper, but he'd make sure that Severus apologized as well for targeting their children and making them the object of the fight. He wouldn't stand for that—not now, and not ever. He had been unwanted as a child, and he swore that his own kids would never, ever feel like they were the cause of their parents' problems.

Sighing in resignation, Harry set down his empty cup and walked sedately back towards the study. No sound registered from within, and Harry wondered if the man had actually calmed down that quickly. Of course, it was probably just the silencing charms that Harry had put up in and around the room so that he wouldn't have to hear his husband yelling at him and banging on the door, giving him a headache on top of everything else.

As he reached for the door handle, a sharp pain shot through his abdomen, and Harry caught his breath. It subsided almost immediately, and he frowned, wondering what had caused it. Shrugging to himself, he felt along the Unity Mark and checked on Severus' heart rate. It was calm and steady, and Harry relaxed, knowing that the other man was likely thinking over their confrontation as well. Perhaps it wouldn't be so hard to extract an apology from the infuriating man after all.

Harry snorted to himself. Severus, apologize of his own free will? Perhaps when Hell froze over. Harry shook his head, knowing that those thoughts would get him nowhere, and reached for the door handle again. Suddenly, another sharp pain shot through his stomach, but this time, it didn't go away immediately, and Harry cried out. Severus didn't answer, and in the face of his sudden fear for his children, Harry forgot completely about the silencing charms around the door.

Panting now, Harry felt the panic rising in him, wondering if his anger or the sudden burst of power that had followed had somehow hurt his children. What if his magic was so depleted that he could no longer protect them? After all, he wasn't even protected from nightmares anymore.

Panic threatening to choke him, Harry forced himself to gasp out, "Sev...Pomfrey...now," before he was bolting out the door, forgetting about the floo in his haste. Stumbling, Harry grit his teeth as the pain came again. Growling, he had a sudden thought...what if the children were coming early? It wasn't unheard of with females, and there weren't enough cases of male pregnancies to know if this was normal or not.

Harry cried out when the next pain hit him on the middle of a moving staircase, falling heavily against the banister as he tried to catch his breath. He knew absolutely nothing about going into labor, but he didn't think the pains should have hit him this quickly, or be this consistent yet. Harry had been told by the mediwitch that contractions gradually grew closer together. What the fuck did it mean that he was in near constant pain?

Hogwarts, seeming to sense his urgency, stopped the staircase as the hallway to the Infirmary, and Harry pushed himself forward, holding the banister in a death grip so that he didn't tumble backwards. Once he reached the hall, he saw Severus running out of the hospital wing, clearly frantic, with Poppy following close behind, looking irritated.

Harry smiled ruefully. He had forgotten that Severus could use the floo to go to another room in the castle. Hell, he had forgotten that he could. As the pain shot through him again, he cried out, attracting the attention of both his husband and the mediwitch, who hurried over to him. Poppy quickly conjured a stretcher and levitated Harry onto it before retreating back to the Infirmary.

Once she had Harry settled and had determined that the contractions had started only minutes ago and had less than a minute between them, she moved over to the fireplace, calling St. Mungo's and rousing the medical team on stand-by there. Coming back in, she smiled when she saw a frantic Severus standing over his husband, who was glaring at him, fire flashing in those violet eyes.

Harry was irritated to no end. He was in pain right now, and Severus wasn't helping any. Snarling, Harry glared up at him and hissed, "Well? Are you a Potions Master or—" his speech was cut off by another contraction and Harry clenched his fists together, gritting his teeth and refusing to cry out. He had a feeling that it would be getting a lot worse, and he saw no point in wasting the energy it took to scream now.

Severus looked up at Madam Pomfrey and demanded to know why Harry was having contractions when the children were going to be cut out of him anyhow. Why couldn't they just stop it now? Harry smirked and answered in her stead, looking at Severus as if he was a complete idiot for not knowing, "The contractions are the kids trying to fight their way out past my magic. They can't be cut out until they're over." The last sentence was said through gasps as another contraction tore through Harry's body.

Severus grabbed his husband's hand in both of his and held on, watching in concern until the episode was past, and then he looked up at the mediwitch, asking for confirmation and pleading wordlessly with her for something. Poppy just nodded and then handed Severus a list. "I'll need these for after the children are born. The team coming now has what they need for the childbirth, but these kids won't be leaving the Infirmary for a while."

Severus took the sheet and glanced at it, nodding, noting that he had most of them already in his stores, and the ones he didn't were quick to make. Poppy waited patiently while Harry cried out at another contraction, snarling something about, "Bastards who think they can fucking knock up their husbands and then sit back and relax while we do all the fucking work!"

Once it was over and Harry relaxed once again, she regained Severus' attention. "I need you to inform the others that the children are coming as well. I would do it myself, but I need to stay with him," she stated as Harry cried out once more. Seeing Poppy move swiftly to his side, he hesitated to leave while Harry was in pain.

Harry, seeing this, growled and opened the mind-link, yelling both mentally and out loud. "Damn it, you bastard. Get those potions so that I can quit being in pain! Or do you enjoy this? Move!" he howled, and Severus went, bolting down to his dungeons, forgetting the floo this time in his own panic and the fear for his husband that seemed to be moving up to swallow him whole.

Deciding to make a split-second detour, Severus called out the password and ran into Draco's room, calling for him and rousing him from bed. The Weasley twins stumbled out right behind him, but Severus didn't bother telling them what was going on. He just grabbed Draco and hauled him through the portrait into his room and then to his private stores, Fred and George behind them.

Quickly, he moved into the study and went directly to the potion cabinet, opening it and pulling out a series of vials, handing them to the twins with a glare that quite plainly said, "You drop them, you die." Fred and George swallowed hard and glanced at each other, confused, but Severus ignored them. Closing the cabinet again, he grabbed hold of Draco and dragged the other boy across the hall and into his private potions lab, moving immediately to pull out ingredients.

Returning and setting everything he held on the table, Severus finally noticed the twins standing there. "Well?" he demanded. Seeing their confused, concerned looks, the Potions Master growled. "Take those to Madame Pomfrey, she'll need them. Then go wake up Harry's godmutts and Albus and let them know that the twins are coming." Seeing Fred and George's dumbfounded expressions, he snapped, "Go!" They went.

Draco quickly smoothed over his own shock and moved next to Severus, glancing quickly at the book that Severus had set down and reading the potion on the opened page. Nodding to himself, he grabbed his ingredients and started preparing. Next to Hermione, he was the best student in potions class. Of course, Severus told him that he was better since he had the love of it, rather than just making them for a good grade. It made all the difference in the potency of these potions, and that was what Severus needed him for. He just hoped that they were done in time for him to witness the birth of his children.

Meanwhile, Harry was thrashing on the bed, jerking against his restraints as the pain came fast and sharp, not letting him breathe. The medical team from St. Mungo's stood around him, waiting for the contractions to slow and concentrating on ensuring that he got enough oxygen and didn't injure himself or the children. They didn't appear to be overly worried at the agony Harry was in, or the curses that constantly flew from his mouth, cursing them and Severus and Merlin himself.

Part of Harry knew that they were doing what they could, as was Severus, but the louder part of him—the part that was in pain—screamed that this was all their fault. The doctor's should be able to give him something to stop the pain, and Severus should have been the pregnant one. He swore to himself that he'd never, ever bear any more children. If Severus really wanted a large family, then Harry would be delighted to knock him up as many times as it took for Severus to have his family.

Finally, finally, the pain slowed and then stopped, and Harry relaxed, slumping in his restraints. Glancing upwards tiredly, he noticed that the doctors and nurses were checking his stats, but they weren't picking up any of the operating tools. Harry groaned, knowing that these damn, stupid, fucking contractions weren't over with yet. No sooner had the thought meandered its way through his brain than a new wave of pain crashed into him. He screamed and writhed, convinced that the pain was going to drive him insane, being far worse than the Cruciatus, in his opinion. These children had better be worth it.

Harry wasn't aware of much of anything but the pain for a seemingly interminable amount of time, struggling against the bonds and relaxing again, panting, when the contractions broke in their continuity. After three hours of this, he was no longer aware of the doctors, or of the potions they were shooting into his bloodstream and forcing him to swallow between bouts of contractions. The only thing he was aware of was the mind link and the Unity Mark, both of which were soothing him as Severus channeled his love and comforting presence down the lines of power that bound them.

He had also sensed the others had arrived within the first half hour or so, except for his mate and bond-brother. Lucius wasn't there, either, but Harry wasn't too worried. After all, neither were Ron and Hermione. Remus was sitting tensely in a chair in the waiting room, the twins had delivered the potions to Pomfrey and returned to the dungeons to help Severus and Draco, and Sirius was alternately pacing the floor and slumping down in his chair as his pregnancy took its toll on his energy reserves.

Albus and Byron were there as well, talking in low tones so as to not disturb the two canines or Harry. An hour and a half into his contractions, Harry felt Severus, Draco, and the Weasley twins return, and then a contraction hit, distracting him once again.

Harry could feel it as his Jachyra magic grew stronger, regenerating itself as the contractions grew further apart and lessened in intensity, until they stopped altogether. Harry just lay there, panting and exhausted, sweat pouring off of him despite the constant cleaning charms the medics had put on him. He wondered briefly why they didn't use a cooling charm, but then realized that doing so just might harm the children.

As Harry shut his eyes, he heard the footsteps of Madam Pomfrey retreating from the room. When she came back, she brought Severus with her and Harry glared up at him, his message clear. Severus just smiled in relief, glad to see that his husband was all right. That is, until the Head Mediwitch spoke up. "All right, dearie. You did very well for this part. Now we just have to get the children out."

Harry groaned, but nodded in acquiescence, though he tried to refuse the pain-killer they were trying to force down his throat. It was laced with a calming potion, and Harry was damned if he'd pass out while the children were cut out of him, which was exactly what would happen should the potent draught be ingested while he remained in this exhausted state.

The mediwitch, however, did not let up, and Harry accepted the potion grudgingly, calling upon his Jachyra defenses to nullify the potion's effects. Severus shot him a sharp glance, but Harry just snarled quietly at him and the older wizard remained silent, only rolling his eyes at Harry's perceived childishness.

Closing his eyes and controlling his breathing and heart rate, Harry placed himself in a meditative state, metaphysically wrapping his body in swaths of cotton, cushioning himself from the pain of being cut open. Unfortunately, negating the effects of the calming draught had also rendered the pain-killing portion ineffectual.

Harry grit his teeth as he felt the first slice of the knife. He had once asked Madam Pomfrey why they used knives instead of their wands. She had glared at him and told him that the blades were not called knives, and that they were used because the wands weren't so precise, and because it was a matter of trust. After all, most people didn't want anybody pointing wands at them while they were pregnant or giving childbirth. Harry had to concede the point, and had then asked a different question, moving the session along.

Now he didn't care what the woman had called it. As far as he was concerned, it was a damn knife. It was sharp, and it cut. Harry swallowed his growl and held himself still and limp, refusing to let them know that he was awake. However, when he heard Severus' gasp of delighted surprise, he could no longer resist and opened his eyes, staring dazedly at two beautiful baby boys.

Poppy quickly cast a cleaning spell on the two newborns, and the tingle of magic along their skin caused them to start crying—and damn if those boys didn't have some lungs on them. However, they calmed down quickly as two of the nurses checked them over, for which both Harry and Severus were grateful. Perhaps they'd be quiet kids. They could only hope.

Soon, although not soon enough by Harry's standards, the two boys were set in his arms, one on either side of him. He knew that it was only briefly, because he was absolutely exhausted, but at least he'd get to hold them for a little while. Gazing down at them, the first thought that crossed his mind were that Aric and Ebon were so tiny, followed by the thought that they were beautiful, absolutely perfect in every way.

As if the infants could tell that their daddy was scrutinizing them, two pairs of eyes opened and stared at him calmly, just taking him in. Harry's eyes widened and he glanced up at Severus before returning his attentions to their precious children. They both had mops of raven hair, silky to the touch. Neither of them had Severus' nose, for which they were both thankful, but it was their eyes that threw them both off-guard and attracted the most attention. Wide and innocent, their left eyes were a deep obsidian, while their right eyes were a brilliant violet.

Harry sighed. "Would you look at that. They really are twins, aren't they? And a perfect blend of their daddies too, I'd say. My nose, your hair, your fingers, the shape of my face, my mouth, and both of our eyes. They're perfect," he breathed, in awe that these two precious beings could have come from the love shared between Severus and himself. He immediately noticed the one thing that set them apart as infants. On Aric's left shoulder was a small birth mark in the shape of a lightning bolt. On Ebon, it was on his right. Harry sighed—he just couldn't get rid of the damn scar, and now his kids had inherited it as well, though in a different form.

Severus nodded in agreement, staring at their children, before collapsing in a chair that Madam Pomfrey pulled up for him after the team had left. There was still one certified nurse remaining in Hogwarts until the children were permitted to leave the Infirmary with their father. Harry wanted so badly to continue admiring his children, but his eyes kept closing of their own volition.

Seeing this, Madame Pomfrey handed one child—Aric, Harry decided—to Severus, who cradled him as if afraid he'd drop him, a look of utmost horror on his face. Harry laughed tiredly as Madam Pomfrey set Ebon in a small bassinet and the other nurse set up spells to monitor his health. The nurse then went out to let the others in to see the children, but Harry was asleep before they got there, leaving Severus to deal with them all.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I own nothing from the universe of Harry Potter, created by J.K. Rowling. I'm sure you all can tell exactly what it is that I do own.

WARNING: Just a little language

**Chapter Twenty-Eight: Mitena**

Harry and Remus shared a glance, both of them weary and relieved. The twins were finally asleep, after two hours of screaming and crying for no particular reason. Both men appeared haggard and worn, and Harry offered a weak smile to his werewolf companion.

Remus had come to the Infirmary to help Harry with the twins while Severus and Poppy checked up on Sirius. For the most part, Aric and Ebon were very well-behaved children, but when they decided they were unhappy, they made sure that everybody else knew it too. Unfortunately, there was usually nothing that Harry and whoever was helping him at the time—usually Severus—could do to calm them down except for rocking them and cooing loving nonsense in their ears.

As Aric and Ebon drifted off to sleep, Salazar slithered out from under the pillow where he had disappeared to when the boys started crying. Harry just smirked at him and hissed, Sssurely you aren't frightened of your nessssst-matessss, little cobra? Actually, he tried to say 'family', but nest-mates was the closest translation in the serpent tongue. Salazar glared up at him, replying snappily, Our young do not make ssssso much noissse. They are hatched and independent very quickly, unlike you pathetic humanssssss, who need many of our lifetimessss to grow away from your eldersss.

Harry chuckled and stroked along Salazar's back before turning to face the door upon hearing a quick clacking on the tile floor. Tala came trotting into the room, tail wagging furiously. The wolf-dog hybrid had grown quickly in five months, and was now the size of a full-grown retriever. She would continue to grow until she was even larger than a werewolf. A fierce protector for their children, indeed. Even Harry wasn't sure that Amarth would be able to compete with her for sheer protectiveness.

Behind Tala was Madam Pomfrey, followed by Sirius, Severus, and Draco. Madame Pomfrey quickly directed the other two wizards to lay Sirius on one of the beds, and then quickly scanned Harry and the infants before bustling back to her office. As soon as Sirius was lying down on the bed, Tala jumped up and curled up at his feet.

Harry raised an eyebrow and asked, "Is there a reason that you are all here?" Sirius turned to him and shrugged, grinning, "Poppy decided that I should be here since I'm due soon and they don't want another episode like you had." Harry grinned back at him before turning expectantly towards the other two men. Severus moved up and took Aric from Remus, who gratefully stood up and moved to his husband's side, letting Severus take the chair he had been sitting in.

"Well, I can understand that, I suppose," he said amicably, watching Severus hold Aric closely, gazing at him with awe, still a bit disbelieving that this could ever happen to someone like him, especially considering how his life had been before he found himself bonded to Harry. "Although I must admit, I find it rather...unusual...that you three would show up only after they had calmed down."

Protests arose at this, and Harry looked over at Remus and they shared another smile, before the werewolf spoke. "I wouldn't worry about it too much. After all, Poppy says that Severus and Draco will have the children tonight as both Harry and I need our rest, and Sirius can't do much of anything. That means a night here in the hospital wing for you two." Two identical faces of horror stared incredulously at Remus, who just shrugged, "Nurse's orders."

Severus just rolled his eyes and went back to staring at his sleeping son. Harry had to admit that the man pulled his fair share of work, teaching during the day, handling Slytherin house, and helping his husband with the twins whenever he was able. Remus had taken over Harry's classes now, and he also helped with the Snape sons when he wasn't teaching or watching over his own pregnant mate.

Draco moved to his side, silently asking, and Harry handed Ebon over to him. The young Malfoy heir had grown very protective of his bond- brother's children. Harry smiled. Now, how to word this properly? Harry knew that Sirius and Remus were going to ask Draco to be Mitena's godfather, but had no idea who the godmother would be yet. While Draco rocked on his feet with little Ebon, Harry turned to his godfathers.

"Remus?" he called softly. When the werewolf looked over at him, he smiled and asked as casually as he could, "Would you accept the dubious honor of being the godfather to Aric James Potter-Snape?" Remus' eyes widened and he opened his mouth to protest, but Harry held up a hand. "You might have officially adopted me, but as I'm not your biological son, I can ask. And your lycanthropy is the same as mine, though different from our children. I checked with Minister Weasley before asking you, and he said that there were no longer any laws against you being a godfather."

Remus' eyes lit up and he accepted gladly. Harry smiled, then turned his attention to Draco, who was watching the proceedings, a wistful glaze in his eyes. Harry smiled at him and said softly, "I would ask you, Draco, but I have the feeling that you may be asked by someone else within the month, and I don't want to steal you away from them." The blonde Slytherin stared at him incredulously, then turned his stare to the two canine companions before gazing back at Harry, who nodded in affirmation.

Draco smiled and shrugged, "Who do you plan on being Aric's godmother? And Ebon's godparents?" Harry replied, "We plan on asking Ron and Hermione to be Ebon's godparents, and I think that Aric's going to have two godfathers. I'm thinking that we'll ask Albus."

"Ask Albus about what?" came a cheerful voice, and Harry grinned up at Byron and Albus, who had just entered the room. Smiling softly, Harry replied formally, "Severus and I request that you be the second godfather to Aric James Potter-Snape." When Albus' eyes widened minutely, he shrugged and explained, "I really can't think of anybody that I want for a godmother for Aric. I've already set up a date with both Ron and Hermione so that I can ask them to be Ebon's godparents. We—Severus and I—decided that you might be a good influence on our children, and would love it if you'd accept."

Albus laughed delightedly and graciously accepted Harry's proposition, replying, "It would be my great pleasure and honor to be appointed as godfather for Aric James Potter-Snape." Severus and Harry both offered him smiles this time, and he grinned back at them, eyes twinkling, before moving off to check on Sirius. Once he was assured that Sirius was doing well, he moved over to stand next to Harry, watching the twin boys with absolute delight. It hadn't taken Aric and Ebon any time at all before they had everybody around them wrapped around their little fingers.

Harry smiled, satisfied that his sons were well-looked after, and allowed his exhaustion to pull him under, getting sleep while he still could. The gentle murmuring of conversation lulled him into sleep.

When Harry awoke, several hours later, nighttime had descended on Hogwarts, and he smiled. The twins hadn't misbehaved once since he'd fallen asleep. Glancing to his left, he saw Severus curled up in the hospital bed next to him, Aric held carefully in his arms. Turning to his right, Draco was doing the same thing with little Ebon. Harry smirked—those two Slytherins were wrapped around the twins' collective pinky, and loving every minute of it.

In the bed next to Severus, Sirius moaned loudly, and Tala lifted her head, ears pricking up. Harry's smirk grew and he quickly cast a silencing charm over Draco's and Severus' bed, as well as over his own, where Salazar lay. Wouldn't do for the children to hear the words that were bound to spew out of their uncle Paddy's mouth, now would it? Opening the mind link, he called out to Remus as he slid out of bed. Getting a sleepy inquiry, he giggled to himself before breaking the news as Sirius woke up and cried out, I do believe that Paddy's just gone into labor.

Hearing Remus' frantic spluttering and Are you sure? I'm on my way! Harry moved over to Poppy's office, knocking on the door before sticking his head in as Poppy looked up from her desk. "I think Sirius had just gone into labor, ma'am." Poppy nodded and bustled out of the room, grabbing some potions on the way. "I thought he might be a bit early. Male pregnancies generally are. Has his husband been contacted?" Harry nodded, and Poppy moved over to Sirius, who was whining now, much like his animagus form when it was in pain.

The doors crashed open, and Remus came flying in, heading straight for his mate, but Harry grabbed him as he passed by, jerking the werewolf flush against his body and whispering in his ear, "Let Poppy get the potions into him first, and then call the medical staff at St. Mungo's. You can go over to him when they give you permission, all right?" Remus struggled for a moment before sagging back against him. Harry, however, refused to relinquish his tight hold and called out to Severus, taking the man's calming influence and transferring it to Remus.

It was a good thing he had moved so quickly, because it wasn't long before Sirius started screaming and damning his husband. "Merlin help me, Remus! You are never touching me again, you bastard!" rang out in the Infirmary, followed by, "I hate you, I hate you, I hate you! Fucking werewolf. When this is over, I'm going to kill you!" Harry muffled his snickering, wondering if he had sounded this stupid and furious when he was in labor.

In no time at all, the medical staff had arrived and set to working on Sirius, helping him to deliver his child. Harry had moved back into a corner and was soothing Remus, rocking him back and forth gently. Every once in a while, the amber-eyed wizard would try to reach his husband and mate, but Harry continued to hold him back. Only after Sirius' screams died down, replaced by ragged breathing and the squall of a baby, did Harry let Remus move over to his husband and son.

Harry followed and gazed down in absolute devotion and adoration at the newest member of his family. He had the dark hair of his birth-father, with beautiful amber eyes, ringed with blue on the outer edges. He was perfect, and Harry told his godfathers so. They agreed whole-heartedly, and Remus lovingly took the child from an exhausted Sirius' arms, sitting in the chair next to the bed and holding his child.

Smiling, Harry ruffled Remus' hair on his way to his own bed, where he collapsed. The others would find out about Mitena the next morning, and all bedlam was guaranteed to break out. He'd just get some sleep while he could.

Author's Note: Okay, everybody. I know that this chapter was short, and I apologize. There is only one more chapter, which will probably also be rather short, where the children will all be around five years of age, and we'll find out what happened to Nathan, the were-leopard.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is not mine. That includes characters, events, settings, etc. The storyline is mine, as well as all the characters that you don't recognize.

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: Epilogue**

"Happy Birthday to me, Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to us both, Happy Birthday to us!" The horribly off-key birthday salute got louder as the floor rumbled, ending with a loud squeal, followed promptly by two growls as the Potter-Snape twins leapt onto the bed...right on top of their parents. "C'mon, Daddy. C'mon, Papa. Time to get up. It's our birthday!" squealed Aric.

Severus swiftly removed Ebon from on top of him and summoned the time, groaning dramatically and flopping back down on the bed. "Go away. It's only four thirty in the morning. You two should still be sleeping heavily after yesterday's activities." Harry groaned beside him and peered blearily up at a grinning Aric. "It's not your birthday yet. You weren't born until 10:04, brat."

Ebon, sitting between his two fathers, shook his head and replied promptly, "It is the day we were born, therefore it is our birthday. Our birth time is not the same thing." His tone was clipped and confident, and Harry exchanged a look with his husband before they both chuckled. "Ah, I can see which of us you take after, Ebon."

Aric had apparently decided that he was tired of being ignored, so he bounced on Harry's stomach, bringing his Daddy's attention back to him. "Ebon's right, you know. Of course, Ebon's always right, 'cause he's real smart, like Papa. Time to get up, 'cause it's our birthday. Is there gonna be a cake?" Not waiting for an answer, Aric slipped off the bed and bolted from the room. Ebon sighed in mock-irritation and shook his head before following his brother out at a more sedate pace...until he reached the door, whereupon he proceeded to shift into a Jachyra and tore after his twin brother.

"Well, nice to see that at least one of our sons is mature for his age," Severus snarked. Harry just grinned at him—Sev had never been a morning person, which explained his foul attitude during the school year. Harry, on the other hand, was one of those people that couldn't go back to sleep once they'd woken up—or been woken up, as the case may be. "Aw, Sev, he's far too serious, you know. I can see that I'm going to have to let them visit with Paddy and Moony soon. I'm sure Mitena and Tala will put them to straights."

The older wizard's eyes widened in mock horror and Harry laughed as he slipped out of bed to avoid Severus' swipe at his ass. "Uh uh, Sev. We have two little princes who are demanding our presence, you know." Severus grumped at him, "They're both spoiled anyhow. I rather think that making them wait a while will be good for them." Harry rolled his eyes and asked archly, "And have them use magic to interrupt us, or get Remus and Sirius, who will interrupt us? Or perhaps you'd rather walk out of this room and see the entire house redecorated with the Weasley's pranks?"

Harry smirked as his mate leapt out of the bed and flew about the room, getting ready for the day. Unfortunately, the threats weren't really made completely in jest. The twins had done all of the above, and then some, when their fathers weren't fast enough for them. It often drove Severus insane, while Harry just laughed along with them and praised them on a job well done.

Aric James Potter-Snape and Ebon Severus Potter-Snape were the greatest pranksters of their age group, and paired with Mitena Lupin-Black, the three were unstoppable. Even their parents and the Weasley twins had been forced to praise their cleverness and ingenuity. Severus swore that he'd retire before they ever went to school, but Harry pointed out that he enjoyed teaching too much now to quit, and that at least they would be ready for the little monsters. He couldn't wait to see how the others dealt with the three Marauders. It was going to be absolute chaos, and they were going to love every minute of it.

Strolling out the door, Harry smiled at his two sons. Identical in appearance, their words and actions set them apart from each other. While both of them loved pranking people, Ebon was much more serious than his twin brother, his words always well-thought out before he spoke, and a keen intelligence that often showed in their pranks. Aric, on the other hand, was much more relaxed and far less solemn. His speech patterns were as improper as Harry's, and he was always smiling.

Both of the twins were incredibly intelligent, and rapidly grasped anything that either Harry or Severus taught them. Since they had Harry's Jachyra blood in them, as well as both Harry's and Severus' magic abilities, they could perform wandless and wordless spells, which made it impossible for the Ministry to detect them. Once they had discovered this, they cast spells every chance they got.

The twins had also discovered that they could very easily trick most people. Immediate family and the families of the bonded were excluded from this, of course, since everybody visited a great deal. It didn't work on any of the Weasleys, either, since they had twins of their own, and Hermione had learned to distinguish between them easily. However, that had never discouraged Aric and Ebon, who often affected the other's speech patterns and facial expressions, confusing the people around them. Albus, in particular, enjoyed watching these displays.

Now, Aric and Ebon were looking up at him, hopeful expressions on their faces. Harry shook his head to rid himself of thoughts concerning the past and focused on the present, which meant getting his sons fed and ready for the party that was to be held later in their flat. Since it was only April, and both Harry and Severus were still teaching, they would bring the twins with them to Hogwarts before handing them over to Sirius and Remus, who would watch over them until classes were done for the day. Then they'd all floo back to Harry's house through the private network, and get ready for the party to be held that afternoon. Albus and Byron would be leaving the school in the capable hands of Minerva while they attended the twins' fifth birthday party, and the others who would be participating would apparate and walk up the drive.

Harry fed his sons and husband breakfast, but forbade them to go hunting for their presents, threatening to banish them all if they didn't wait until the party. Sufficiently cowed, the two boys went to find something to occupy their time with until they had to leave for Hogwarts.

At seven thirty, the Potter-Snape family flooed directly into Albus' office, where they were greeted by the esteemed Headmaster himself, Byron at his side. "Ah, I see that the floo travel went well this morning," he smiled, and Harry snarled at him. The twins were usually up with plenty of time to spare before they had to go to Hogwarts, and Severus had been doing this for years, but Harry still wasn't used to flooing before he was fully awake, so he often tripped and fell out of the fireplace.

The twins bounded over to 'Grandpa Albus' and started telling him all about their birthday, and the party later, and what they hoped to get. Albus smiled down at them, twinkling, as he joined the boys' boisterous attitude before glancing at Harry for permission and leading Aric and Ebon out of the room, heading for Remus and Sirius, who were already here.

This train of thought brought Harry back in time, remembering the first time he had seen Sirius' and Remus' home. It was the same size as Grimmauld Place, but was much brighter and airier. The two men traveled back and forth between the 'Canine Mansion'—or Doghouse, as Severus called it—just as Harry and Severus traveled back and forth between their own home at Snape Manor. They had all decided that, while they may call Hogwarts 'home', they didn't want their children growing up in the school, so Remus and Sirius had found a mansion near Snape Manor and lived there, visiting Hogwarts during the school week, although they often left with the twins in tow after they had been delivered.

After observing the social niceties for a while, Severus and Harry bid Byron a good day and left the office, heading in opposite directions for their classrooms after exchanging a brief kiss and a whispered pledge of devotion. Harry sighed. He had the awful feeling that today was going to be a long one.

Harry groaned, exhausted, as he entered the living room to their home and flopped gracelessly onto the leather couch. "Merlin, I don't think I've ever had a worse class than this year's fifth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class." Severus looked at him in amusement and asked, "What did they do this time around? I know they couldn't have blown up the classroom, or else I'm sure I would have heard about it."

Harry shook his head, turning it to face the doorway, where his two sons were standing, trying rather unsuccessfully to hide their giggling. "All right, you two, since you seem to know exactly what happened, why don't you inform Papa?" Ebon's eyes widened and he shook his head frantically, not about to implicate himself, but Aric had no such qualms and gleefully admitted, "They all went swirly colored and the room went disco today."

Severus raised an eyebrow and turned back to Harry, who just grinned and sent a picture into his mate's mind—red and gold swirled Slytherins, while the Gryffindors were colored in green and silver; a ball with flashing lights turning in circles on the ceiling, throwing an eerie, flickering cast of colors over the dark, crowded room; laughter ringing of the walls as the students tried to figure out who had pranked them, finally decided that it must have been the teacher, who was the only one not painted in swirling colors; the subsequent attack on his person, which he could have easily absorbed but didn't as it was harmless; a neon pink and yellow swirled Professor Potter-Snape laughing along with the crowd and dancing in the middle of the room, the chairs having been pushed back earlier.

Severus burst out laughing while Harry just sulked and glared at him before turning to his sons and narrowing his eyes. "I can see that some punishment is in order." The twins, knowing exactly what that tone of voice meant, tried to bolt from the room, but their father and Severus, who hadn't quite yet recovered from the bout of amusement, were far too quick for them, and they soon found themselves pinned on the floor, hapless victims to their fathers' combined tickle attack.

By the time Harry and Severus let their sons up, all four of them were panting rather heavily, smiling at each other. Finally, Harry caught his breath enough to speak. "Go get ready for the party, you two. The party will start soon." With a squeal of excitement, the twins got up and bolted. Harry just stared after them, rather impressed at their stamina after having been tickled so mercilessly until just a few seconds ago. Beside him, the same expression was on Severus' face.

In no time at all, the twins were back and standing in front of their fathers, ready for the party to start. Harry and Severus stared at their sons in pride and awe. The two boys were already heart-breakers, with their soft, gleaming waist-length raven hair, smooth sun-kissed skin, bright smiles, and mismatched eyes, both gleaming brightly and giving the twins a combined aura of mystery, kindness, and danger that already attracted the females, and quite a few males. They were dressed in matching robes of deep purple, so deep that it was almost black, with silver trimmings. Salazar, the cobra, was lying across Ebon's shoulder—both boys could speak Parseltongue. Standing side by side, they were to two most gorgeous creatures on earth. Of course, their fathers may be a bit biased, but even total strangers stared at the two boys in awe when they ventured out.

Aric and Ebon, however, had no sense of their own appeal, and shifted impatiently from foot to foot, waiting for their fathers to approve and get a move on so that the party could start. Coming out of his trance, Harry just smiled at them indulgently and went to open the floo network so that Albus and Byron could floo in when they were ready. The twins headed for the front door, but were waylaid by Sirius, who had just apparated right into the manor. Remus would be arriving shortly with Mitena and Tala in tow.

"My, aren't we the studs this afternoon," Sirius commented as he moved into the living room, where he was greeted by his godson and Severus. The two boys continued on their giggling path towards the door, which was knocked upon almost immediately. Remus' cheerful voice greeted Aric and Ebon, and then there were three giggling and one barking voice.

Harry frowned when he heard another voice, but then grinned when he realized that it was Nathan Weasley, the wereleopard. Molly and Arthur had found themselves suffering from empty-nest syndrome, with all of their children living away from home except for Ginny. The other boys still visited as often as possibly, Ron, Fred and George the most, but it was still lonely for a couple that had taken care of seven children for years to suddenly be bereft of all but one. So they had agreed to adopt Nathan, after seeing how he behaved on the nights of the half-moon, of course, making sure that they'd feel safe with a leopard on the property twice a month.

Nathan smiled up at them, his eyes glowing and a healthy tan evident, as well as a great deal of increased confidence. Nathan had flourished under the care of the Weasley patriarchs, and Harry was pleased to see it. Severus had been working on a potion to make him less tired and worn after the transformations, and it appeared to have done wonders. His mate would be so proud of himself, and he deserved every bit of it.

After the arrival of the Lupin-Black clan and Nathan, others started pouring into the manor. All of the Weasley clan including Hermione and excluding Percy, Draco and Lucius Malfoy, Albus Dumbledore, and Byron Potter arrived within the next few minutes. Harry was pleased with the outcome, and could see that Severus was as well. Aric, Ebon, and 'Tena were bouncing from group to group, smiling and laughing, getting worshipped and fawned over, occasionally pulling a mild prank on the unsuspecting masses.

Severus retreated to the kitchen, muttering something about, "Spoiled children who are constantly having their egos increased, more famous than their parents, really." Harry smiled to himself—Severus didn't care one iota about the fame, but he was worried that their sons would grow up to be arrogant bullies. Harry, however, knew that they wouldn't, and somewhere in that complex heart of his, Sev must have known it as well, because he never stopped people from fawning over the twins.

Aric and Ebon had a deep moral sense of right and wrong, and they had large hearts that could encompass everybody and anybody. With a Jachyra for a father, they had developed a sense of loyalty, and could tell when other people were lying or having dark thought of ill-intent. It led them to unerringly seek those people they could trust, and to form deep attachments to them. It wasn't like the bonding that had occurred between Harry, Severus, Remus, and Draco, but it was a bond based on mutual trust and love.

The party lasted well into the night, although the twins and 'Tena had been put to bed around ten so that the adults could talk. Everybody there complimented the two men on their beautiful sons, and they let the pride show. Around midnight, the party began clearing out. Sirius and Remus would be staying the night with Tala and Mitena, and then leaving the next morning with Harry and Severus.

As Harry snuggled up to his husband under the covers, he felt the older man smile. "That went well, didn't it?" he asked. Severus just nodded and clasped Harry tighter to him. Content and exhausted, the two men quickly fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:** I know, I just skipped over the party, I'm sorry. I'm not really good at scenes that involve a great deal of people, so I just kind of skimmed over the party. Oops. Oh, well, this concludes my story, and the 'Jachyra' trilogy. Please review and let me know what you all thought, all right? Thank you!


End file.
